Los Cambios Inesperados
by Haru1305
Summary: Rin Kobayashi era una jovencita humilde que perdió a su madre a los 10 años y su padre la abandonó luego de eso. Trabajaba en las calles hasta que el destino la llevó a la mansión Taisho donde conocerá a Sesshomaru su gran amor pero también el causante de su mayor sufrimiento.
1. Rin

Capitulo 1

.

.

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

Rin

.

.

En la poblada ciudad de Tokio, se encontraba una joven de 16 años vendiendo dulces en una calle.

La pobre desde muy pequeña había sufrido desventuras en su vida, su madre murió cuando aún era pequeña y su padre la abandonó por considerarla un estorbo en su nueva vida, ya que había conocido a una mujer adinerada que le ofreció irse con ella fuera del país y él aceptó sin dudar.

Dejó a la pequeña con una tía, que la obligaba a realizar todos los trabajos domésticos de la humilde casa donde vivían y para colmo la golpeaba seguido. A los 14 años decidió escapar y consiguió ese trabajo de vendedora ambulante, ya que por ser menor de edad nadie más quería darle empleo.

— Hoy no vendí casi nada — Suspiró con pesadez — Ni siquiera me alcanza para una hamburguesa. Bueno tomaré un café para engañar a mi estómago.

Se dirigió a una máquina de café, pero sintió un fuerte mareo a causa de la falta de alimentos y tropezó con algo cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos ámbar.

— No, la verdad es que todo me da vueltas y.. — No pudo seguir hablando, sintió su cuerpo pesado y todo se volvió borroso.

— Inuyasha ¿Qué sucedió? — Se escandalizó una mujer de cabellos azabaches, al ver a su novio cargando a la chica en sus brazos.

— No lo sé Kagome, nos tropezamos y de pronto se desmayó — Contestó nervioso.

— ¿Pues que esperas? Llevemosla ya a un hospital.

El joven asintió y se pusieron en marcha. Luego de un largo rato se acercó hasta ellos una enfermera, diciéndoles que la joven había recuperado el conocimiento y que podían pasar a verla.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — Inuyasha fue el primero en hablar.

— Un poco mareada, pero ya estoy mejor. Se lo agradezco mucho — Sonrió.

— Me alegra escuchar eso — Hasta ella avanzó la mujer de cabello azabache — Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y el es mi novio Inuyasha Taisho.

— Mucho gusto, yo soy Rin Kobayashi.

— El doctor nos dijo que mañana te dará la salida, así que podrás regresar a tu casa y por los gastos del hospital no te preocupes yo pagaré todo — Sonrió el joven.

Rin agachó la cabeza conteniendo el deseo de llorar y produciendo la confusión en sus acompañantes. — Yo no tengo a donde ir — Confesó con la voz rota a causa del naciente llanto — Y aceptaré lo que me ofrece, porque no tengo como pagarlo.

Inuyasha y Kagome intercambiaron una mirada de compasión.

— ¿Dónde está tu familia? — Se atrevió a preguntarle Kagome.

— Mi madre murió hace algunos años y no tengo papá. Vivo en las calles, sobrevivo vendiendo dulces, pero las ventas no han estado muy buenas últimamente, es por eso que no como bien hace días y como consecuencia me desmayé.

A Kagome se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban de su control, se acercó a la joven y la abrazó.

— Nosotros te ayudaremos — Le aseguró Inuyasha.

Ambas mujeres lo miraron con la sorpresa dibujada en sus rostros.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? Sabes que mañana regresamos a América.

— Sí, pero Sesshomaru puede darle trabajo en la mansión.

Rin los miró confundida — ¿Quien seria esa persona de la que hablaban?

Como leyendo sus pensamientos Inuyasha prosiguió a explicarle — Él es mi hermano mayor y de seguro en su mansión habrá lugar para que trabajes.

— Pero ya sabes como es tu hermano — Lo contradijo Kagome — Seguramente no le va a querer dar trabajo.

— De eso me encargo yo — Aseguró.

— Yo no quiero causarles problemas — Habló la niña de forma tímida — Ya han hecho suficiente por mí.

— No es molestia y ya está decidido. Mañana iremos a la casa de Sesshomaru y te conseguiré un trabajo, para que dejes de dormir en las calles.

— Gracias, gracias, usted no sabe cuánto significa esto para mi.

— Ya tranquila. Es mejor que descanses — Inuyasha posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Rin. Ella le sonrió en respuesta.

— Hasta mañana Rin — Se despidió Kagome con un abrazo.

— Hasta mañana — Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la dulce niña pudo dormir tranquila y con la esperanza de que al día siguiente conseguiría una mejor oportunidad para su vida.

.

.

Inuyasha decidió llamar temprano a su hermano, sabía que a las 7 salía de la mansión rumbo a la oficina.

Sonó el celular de Sesshomaru — ¿Que quieres Inuyasha? — Preguntó con voz fastidiada.

— ¿Nunca vas a dejar de tener ese humor de perros?

— Si me llamas para eso, entonces mejor no me hagas perder mi tiempo — Espetó.

— Oye tú.. — Kagome miró a Inuyasha con reprobación, sabía que si se seguía comportando de esa forma Sesshomaru no lo ayudaría. Su novio entendió el mensajes y dulcificó el tono — Escucha Sesshomaru, necesito hablar contigo personalmente.

El mencionado lo meditó un momento.

— Esta bien, pero apresúrate.

— De acuerdo, en unos minutos llegaré a tu casa — Colgó — Kagome, creo que es mejor que vayas por Rin, mientras yo hablo con Sesshomaru.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido — De acuerdo, pero por favor no te portes como un niño malcriado y trata de controlar ese carácter frente a tu hermano, recuerda cómo es él.

— Sí, sí es un témpano de hielo — Río.

—¿Lo ves?, Recuerda que hacemos esto por Rin.

Inuyasha se puso serio de golpe — Tienes razón. Debo convencerlo para que le de el empleo. Te llamaré cuando termine de hablar con él — Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se marchó.

.

.

Llegó a casa de su hermano y Suikotsu el mayordomo le dio la bienvenida.

— ¿Donde esta Sesshomaru?

— El señor se encuentra en su despacho, dice que pase.

El menor de los Taisho respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con su hermano mayor sentado tras su escritorio, con su semblante tan impasible como siempre.

— Hola Sesshomaru.

El mayor lo miró fijamente — ¿Qué es lo que quieres Inuyasha?

El joven tuvo que contener las ganas de insultar a su hermano. Recordó las palabras de Kagome — Necesito que me hagas un favor — Sesshomaru enarco una ceja — Quiero que le des trabajo a una amiga.

— ¿Acaso me ves cara de beneficencia? — Le espetó duramente.

— Es sólo un favor, nunca te pido nada, pero esta chica en verdad necesita el trabajo — Desvío la mirada. Odiaba tener que humillarse así y más ante Sesshomaru, pero ver la condición de Rin hacía menguar su orgullo y enojo.

— ¿De quién se trata?

Inuyasha meditó un momento su respuesta, si le decía la verdad tal vez no querría contratarla, pero si le mentía y llegaba a descubrirlo sería peor — Es una joven que conocí por casualidad, no tiene familia y le toca vivir en las calles, porque por ser menor de edad no le dan trabajo — Muy bien, soltó toda la verdad de golpe. Ahora a rogar por un milagro para que su hermano aceptara.

— ¿Me estas pidiendo que contrate a una chiquilla que vive en las calles? ¿Como sé que no es una ladrona?

— Sesshomaru por favor, esa niña trabaja vendiendo dulces en las calles para poder sobrevivir, dale una oportunidad. Por favor hermano — Su voz sonaba casi suplicante.

El ambarino mayor se sorprendió ante las palabras del menor. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que Inuyasha lo llamó hermano y menos con aquel tono tan sumiso. Suspiró pesadamente — Está bien, acepto, pero tú responderás por ella — Le habló con su voz más grave de lo normal.

— Gracias — Sonrió — Llamaré a Kagome para que la traiga.

.

.

Kagome fue al hospital a recoger a Rin.

—Hola ¿Estas lista? — Preguntó con una linda sonrisa, entrando a la habitación.

— Hola señora Kagome, sí podemos irnos cuando dispongas.

— ¿Señora? — Inquirió enarcando una ceja — Sólo tengo 20 años, así que no me hagas sentir vieja — Entrecerró los ojos —Llámame Kagome simplemente.

La niña lo meditó un momento — Pero es que me da vergüenza llamarla así, pe.. pero lo haré — Rió nerviosa, al ver la dura mirada que le dedicaba la mayor.

Kagome sonrió — Así me gusta — Declaró triunfante — Bien vámonos, a mi cuñado no le gusta que lo hagan esperar.

.

Media hora después arribaron las jóvenes a la mansión. Rin estaba realmente nerviosa, jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, para intentar entretenerse en algo.

— Tranquila Rin, verás que todo saldrá bien — Sonrió — Eso espero.

La verdad es que ella también estaba nerviosa, sabía de sobra como era su cuñado, pero esperaba que por esta vez tuviese algo de compasión.

Inuyasha salió hasta la sala donde se encontraban las dos mujeres — Hola Rin, ¿como te sientes?

— Mucho mejor señor Inuyasha — Sonrió — Se lo agradezco mucho.

— Me alegra saberlo, pero quita el "señor". Al único que le gusta que le llamen así es a Sesshomaru — Rió. Rin también soltó una pequeña carcajada — Bien ya entremos, al "señor" no le gusta que lo hagan esperar — Roló los ojos.

La morena sintió un nudo en su estómago, los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de ella. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para intentar tranquilizarse. Entró detrás de la pareja y al estos apartarse no pudo evitar abrir los ojos ligeramente, por la sorpresa que le causó el ver al hombre sentado tras su escritorio, con una mirada de frialdad que helaba la sangre.

— Sesshomaru, te presento a Rin Kobayashi — El aludido la miró fijamente y esto causó que a la joven se le erizara la piel por completo.

— Mucho gusto señor Taisho — Le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio un par de segundos más, acrecentando el nerviosismo de la joven y la impaciencia en la pareja.

— Retirense quiero hablar con ella a solas.

Inuyasha y Kagome aceptaron a regañadientes y dejaron a una Rin mucho más asustada a solas con Sesshomaru — Quiero que te quede muy claro que no admito errores — Colocó sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazo las manos apoyando su mentón en estas. Miró fijamente a Rin — Aquí has venido a trabajar, así que espero cumplas con tus labores de forma satisfactoria.

— Sí señor Taisho. Se lo agradezco mucho.

Sesshomaru tomó el teléfono que se encontraba sobre su escritorio — Kaede, ven de inmediato a mi despacho.

.

Minutos después tocaron la puerta, dando paso a una señora de unos 50 años, con una mirada dulce.

— Buenos días, dígame señor.

— Ella — Señaló a Rin con la mirada — Será tu nueva ayudante en la cocina. Dale un uniforme, indicale donde está su habitación y las cosas que debe hacer. Ahora retírense.

— Sí señor, vamos pequeña.

Rin siguió a la mujer, no sin antes dedicarle una reverencia al dueño de la casa, quien pareció ignorarla. En la sala las esperaban Inuyasha y Kagome.

— ¿Que te dijo? — Preguntó el más joven de los Taisho.

— Me dio el trabajo — Sonrió — Se los agradezco tanto. Ahora me tengo que retirar con permiso y que tengan un buen viaje.

Ambos sonrieron y asintieron, mientras Rin y Kaede se perdían por el pasillo.


	2. Chapter 2

**AVISO IMPORTANTE.**

Hola a todas. Antes que todo quiero agradecer a las bellas personas que han dejado sus comentarios sobre esta historia para apoyarla, pero como no todo puede ser bueno en esta vida también ha habido comentarios negativos. De ante mano sabía que no siempre iban a alabar mi trabajo y eso lo acepto, pero me molesta que me digan que soy una "ladrona de fics". Que está historia es una copia de una que se llama igual.

Desde el primer comentario donde me lo informaron de forma cortés decidí buscar la otra historia, no sabía si era SesshRin porque he de confesar que sólo leo fics de esta pareja y de SasuSaku. Encontré una historia con el mismo título que la mía y leí un par de capis, que por cierto me parece genial y más porque es un SessRin. Luego con el comentario ofensivo del que les hablo comprobé que es la historia que leí.

Y he de decirle a esa persona que tachó mi trabajo de patético, que si te hubieses tomado la molestia de leer mi fic, verías que no tienen ninguna similitud. Rin nunca trabajará para el padre de Sesshomaru, simplemente porque tanto él como la madre de este están muertos en mi historia.

La trama es totalmente distinta lo único por lo que es igual es el título y pido disculpas a la autora HasuLess por ello, aunque no sabia de su existencia porque existen muchas historias de esta pareja como para haberlas leido todas.

Ahora quiero preguntar a mis seguidoras ¿Desean que continue con este fic?. Por favor háganmelo saber a través de sus comentarios. De ser positiva su respuesta lo publicaré los jueves y de ser negativa lo borraré.

Nuevamente les pido disculpas y espero sus comentarios.

Besitos..


	3. La Mansión Taisho y sus habitantes

Capitulo 3

.

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

.

La mansión Taisho y sus habitantes.

.

.

Rin estaba visiblemente impresionada, miraba para todos lados como una niña pequeña. Aquella mansión era realmente bella y eso que se encontraban en el área de servicio, según le había explicado Kaede.

— Mira Rin esta será tu habitación a partir de ahora — Le informó con su tono dulce, mientras abría la puerta frente a ellas.

La joven asintió tímidamente. Entrando tras la anciana. Recorrió la estancia detenidamente con la mirada. No era muy grande, tenía una cama individual, un pequeño armario, una mesita de noche y un tocador. Las paredes pintadas de un verde pálido. Al fondo divisó una pequeña puerta que imaginó sería el baño. Sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero esta vez no producto de la tristeza sino por la emoción. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que dormiría en una cama, en una habitación cálida. Esto era más de lo que ella podría desear. Agradeció internamente a Inuyasha y Kagome por preocuparse por ella, por haberle conseguido ese empleo y a Sesshomaru por brindarle la oportunidad de trabajar allí.

Kaede la miró disimuladamente y no pudo evitar el preguntarse por qué no llevaba equipaje — Traeré tu uniforme, si gustas puedes tomar un baño.

— Muchas gracias señora Kaede — Sonrió.

— ¿Tu equipaje lo traerán después o.. ?

—No — Rin la cortó antes de que finalizara su pregunta — No tengo más ropa que la que llevo puesta — Desvío la mirada avergonzada.

La anciana sintió una profunda tristeza al escucharla — ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? — Se aventuró a preguntar — Disculpa si es una indiscreción de mi parte.

— No, tranquila, está bien, no tengo por qué ocultar la verdad de mi pasado — Suspiró — Soy huérfana, mi madre murió de una terrible enfermedad cuando tenía 10 años y mi padre me abandonó cuando conoció a una mujer adinerada, con la que se fue del país — Hizo una pausa para reprimir el llanto, que amenazaba con salir, carraspeó para aclarar su garganta, en la que sentía como se había formado un nudo — Me dejó al cuidado de una tía que me obligaba a realizar todas las labores de la casa y me golpeaba casi a diario, cuando no podía hacer algo bien. A los 14 años escapé de ese infierno y desde entonces estoy en las calles. Esta ropa que llevo puesta me la regaló la señ.. Kagome, cuando fue por mi al hospital, ya que la mía estaba muy sucia y en mal estado — Sonrió con amargura.

Kaede no pudo evitar llorar, al escuchar el relato de la menor. Era tan joven para haber sufrido tantas desventuras a su edad.

Su instinto maternal surgió de repente y se abalanzó hacía la joven para reconfortarla con un fuerte abrazo. Rin se permitió llorar sin restricciones, eran demasiadas las emociones vividas en las últimas horas.

— Tranquila mi niña, de ahora en adelante tu vida será mejor, ya lo veras — Le regaló una cálida sonrisa, que a Rin la llenó de paz y que correspondió de inmediato — Cuando el señor vuelva de la empresa, hablaré con él para que te adelante tu sueldo y así puedas comprarte ropa y artículos personales.

— No, no es necesario que haga eso — Negó rápidamente — Tal vez el Señor Sesshomaru se moleste y me despida.

— Tranquila, seguramente el joven Inuyasha le explicó tú situación. Además mientras hagas bien tu trabajo no tendrás ningún problema con él. Ve a bañarte, enseguida vuelvo con tu uniforme y te llevaré para que conozcas al resto del personal.

— Sí señora Kaede, le agradezco mucho.

Rin hizo lo indicado por la mayor. Tomó un largo baño deleitándose con el agua caliente, al salir encontró sobre la cama el uniforme y al lado los zapatos.

Este consistía en un vestido rosa pastel con cuello en v, mangas cortas, con botones hasta el final de la falda, y un pequeño delantal blanco. Se colocó el vestido y este le quedaba un poco por encima de la rodilla. Tomó los zapatos de color beige y se los calzó, sorprendiéndose de que fuesen de su talla.

Se paró frente al espejo, le quedaba bien el uniforme. Sonrió. Aunque debía admitir que se veía muy delgada. Ahora que tenía un trabajo se preocuparía más por su salud, y se alimentaría bien.

Peinó con sus dedos su largo cabello color ébano, no tenía ningún peine, así que debía conformarse con eso — Suspiró — Tal vez la idea de la señora Kaede respecto al aumento no era tan mala después de todo. Lo ató en una coleta alta. Hizo una nota mental, también debía comprar accesorios para el cabello, ese que tenía estaba muy viejo.

Dos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

— Adelante.

— Te queda muy bien el uniforme mi niña — Sonrió — He acertado en la talla.

— Así es, al igual que en los zapatos.

Kaede asintió con la cabeza — Sígueme.

Rin obedeció de inmediato. La anciana la condujo hasta la cocina, en donde había un comedor sencillo de 8 sillas. Allí se encontraban sentados un joven y dos muchachas, cerca de ellos otro hombre de pie.

Al ingresar todos posaron su mirada sobre ella, esto la hizo sentir un poco nerviosa.

Kaede se acercó hasta una de las jóvenes — Mira Rin, ella es Kanna Fuchida y está a cargo de la limpieza — Era una jovencita de tez blanca, alta, delgada de cabello plateado que le llegaba hasta los hombros y ojos negros.

— Mucho gusto Rin, bienvenida — Le dijo seria.

— Te lo agradezco Kanna — La reverenció brevemente.

— Ella es Sango Hiyama y realiza el mismo trabajo que Kanna — Colocó su mano en el hombro de la mencionada. La joven era blanca, pero un poco más bronceada que Kanna, sus ojos color chocolate al igual que su cabello que llevaba en una coleta alta, era de mayor altura que su compañera y de un cuerpo bien definido.

Ésta se puso de pie y le hizo una pequeña reverencia — Hola Rin, espero que nos llevemos bien — Sonrió.

Rin se apresuró a hacerle una pequeña reverencia y le correspondió la sonrisa — Hola Sango, yo espero lo mismo.

— El es Miroku Otomo, el encargado del cuidado del jardín y del mantenimiento de toda la mansión. — Kaede se detuvo al lado del joven que estaba sentado. Era alto, blanco, con un cuerpo bien trabajado por lo que dejaba ver su uniforme, su cabello negro atado en una pequeña coleta y sus ojos azules.

Se acercó hasta ella con una sonrisa pícara que la puso algo nerviosa — Buenos días linda señorita, es un placer conocerla — Tomó una de sus manos y le dio un pequeño beso, a lo cual Rin sólo rió nerviosa.

— Ya déjala Miroku — Sango le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le dejó un chichón.

— Pero Sanguito — Habló nervioso — Sólo intentaba ser amable con la pequeña Rin.

Kaede los miró con desaprobación, mientras Kanna negaba con la cabeza y el otro hombre los ignoraba.

Kaede continuó — Bien y el es Suikotsu Nakamoto, el mayordomo — Era alto, de tez blanca, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros.

— Bienvenida — Fue todo su saludo, acompañado por una pequeña reverencia.

— Muchas gracias — Le devolvió el gesto.

— Ella es Rin Kobayashi, tiene 16 años y trabajará con nosotros a partir de ahora, será mi ayudante en la cocina.

— ¿16 años? — Preguntó Sango sorprendida — Es realmente joven. Kanna y yo entramos a trabajar aquí cuando teníamos 18 años, ahora tenemos 20 al igual que Miroku.

El mencionado se acercó hasta la joven de cabello chocolate, interesado por la conversación — Así es. Eres casi una niña. Nosotros somos, bueno éramos — Corrigió — Los más jóvenes, ya que Bankotsu tiene 23 años al igual que el señor Sesshomaru y Suikotsu 30.

Rin los miró un poco sonrojada. Le daba algo de vergüenza tener que contarles el porqué estaba trabajando allí, siendo tan joven como ellos mismos lo acababan de mencionar.

— Ya dejenla tranquila — Los cortó Suikotsu, quién no se había movido de su lugar.

La menor lo miró sorprendida, agradeciendo en su interior su oportuna intervención.

— Lo siento si te incomode Rin — Se disculpó Sango.

— Yo digo lo mismo — Agregó Miroku.

— No se preocupen, es una larga historia que en otro momento les contaré — Sonrió — Y ¿Quién es Bankotsu? — Preguntó para cambiar el tema.

— Es el chofer — Le respondió Sango, mientras miraba a Kanna por el rabillo del ojo. Ésta se sonrojó provocando una risita en su amiga — En estos momentos no está, fue a llevar al señor a la empresa.

— Oh ya veo — Fue su respuesta.

— Ya tendrás tiempo para conocerlo — Habló Kaede — Ahora todos volvamos a nuestros deberes, ya saben que al señor no le gustan los holgazanes.

— ¿Quisiera saber que le gusta al señor? — Susurró Miroku, provocando que Sango y Kanna sonrieran.

— Nos vemos luego Rin — Le sonrió Sango antes de salir de la cocina en compañía de sus dos compañeros.

— Permiso — Suikotsu, se marchó detrás de ellos, pero tomó otra dirección.

Rin se dispuso a cocinar con Kaede, quedó maravillada por la cantidad de platillos que sabía preparar la mayor. Ella escasamente preparaba lo básico. Sonrió con melancolía al pensar en eso. Habían sido años difíciles, pero parecía que ahora todo comenzaba a mejorar.

.

.

La noche llegó rápidamente y con ella el dueño de la mansión en compañía del chofer.

— Muero de hambre — Se quejaba un joven alto, de piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello negro trenzado que caía hasta su espalda y ojos negros.

— Que dramático eres Bankotsu — Le respondió Kaede, rolando los ojos.

Tomó asiento al lado de Sango, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada coqueta a Kanna, quien enrojeció al instante. Giró su mirada hasta posarla en Rin, que ayudaba a Kaede a servir la cena de Sesshomaru —¿Quién es ella?.

— Es Rin Kobayashi, trabaja aquí desde hoy, y es mi ayudante — Contestó Kaede con simpleza, mientras servía un poco de vino.

— Yo soy Bankotsu Tamura, el chofer, bienvenida — Le sonrió.

— Te lo agradezco mucho.

— Date prisa niña — La apremió Kaede.

.

Llegaron hasta el comedor, la morena sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su columna, al contemplar a Sesshomaru allí sentado. Parecía un príncipe, con su porte frío e indiferente.

— Buenas noches señor — Lo saludó Kaede, a lo cual el respondió de la misma forma.

— Buenas noches señor Sesshomaru — Dijo tímidamente la joven. Trataba de sonar normal pero estaba realmente nerviosa — Deja de pensar tonterías Rin, un hombre tan perfecto como ese jamás se fijaría en alguien tan simple como tú.

El aludido le devolvió el saludo con un tono más frío de lo normal.

Sirvieron la cena y regresaron a la cocina donde los demás empleados conversaban animadamente.

.

.

Varios días pasaron y Rin se sentía muy bien en aquella casa. Sus compañeros eran muy amables, se podría decir que ya los consideraba sus amigos, en especial a Sango, y qué decir de Kaede que para ella representaba una figura materna.

— Rin, niña, necesito que me acompañes al segundo piso a buscar algo en la habitación del señor.

— ¿En la habitación del señor? — Preguntó sin comprender — Pero si tú misma me dijiste que tenía prohibido el acceso al segundo piso.

— Sí, pero este es un caso especial. Kanna es la encargada de arreglar su habitación, sólo ella y yo podemos entrar allí, pero ella tuvo que salir de urgencia y no sabe si volverá hasta mañana y tengo que recoger la ropa sucia y ordenar la habitación o el señor se molestará mucho cuando regrese.

—Entiendo — Suspiró — Entonces vamos.

Subieron las escaleras de mármol con pasamanos de caoba. Al llegar al inicio del pasillo principal donde se encontraba la habitación de Sesshomaru, Rin quedó con la boca abierta literalmente, al ver lo lujoso de aquel lugar. Se sentía como en un cuento de tierras lejanas y príncipes.

— Bueno aquí vive un príncipe — Se recordó o al menos ella lo veía como tal, y estaba completamente segura de que no era la única.

Avanzaron hasta el final del pasillo, donde se encontraban dos puertas de madera, enormes para su opinión, con diseños en hierro y cristales — Hermosas — Pensó.

Kaede abrió una de ellas e ingresaron al interior de la estancia. Esta vez no pudo evitar que se le escapara un waoo, de admiración y es que la habitación era digna de la nobleza.

De más está decir que era enorme, todo el mobiliario incluido la cama con dosel, tenían tonos dorados, beige y blanco hueso, al igual que el papel tapiz y la alfombra. Varios cuadros de pintores famosos adornaban la estancia, al final de ésta se encontraba una puerta que imaginó era el baño y al lado derecho, dos puertas de vidrio cubiertas con gruesas cortinas. Éstas de seguro conducían hasta el balcón.

— Espérame aquí Rin — Apenas si escuchó la voz de Kaede, que ya había ingresado al baño.

Se quedó un momento contemplando todo con el mayor lujo de detalle, hasta que su mirada se posó sobre una fotografía, que se encontraba en una de las mesitas al lado de la cama. La tomó entre sus manos con cuidado y al verla se impresionó. Era Sesshomaru de niño. No tendría más de 10 u 11 años, su semblante era tan relajado, que se podría decir que estaba feliz. A su lado un sonriente Inuyasha y tras de ellos una mujer muy hermosa y un hombre sumamente atractivo, que imaginó serían sus padres. Tan concentrada estaba en la fotografía que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — La fría voz de Sesshomaru le hizo dar un respingo y por poco se le cae la fotografía — Te pregunté qué haces aquí — Habló ahora con un tono visiblemente molesto.

— Yo.. Yo.. — No podía responder, del susto sentía que las palabras no salían de su boca.

Bajó su mirada hasta la fotografía que Rin sujetaba, como si su vida dependiera de ello y se la arrebató con rudeza innecesaria.

— Señor disculpe — Kaede salió asustada, había escuchado la voz furiosa de Sesshomaru y se temía lo peor — Es mi culpa, yo le pedí que viniera a ayudarme con la ropa sucia, porque Kanna tuvo que salir. Mil disculpas señor — Intentaba por todos los medios que Sesshomaru no descargara su furia con Rin, porque eso significaría que la pobre niña terminaría de vuelta en las calles.

Colocó la fotografía en su lugar. Se giró para ver a Rin con una mirada que le heló la sangre — Sal de aquí, y no vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación y mucho menos tocar mis cosas.

La joven salió corriendo, mientras las lágrimas brotaban sin control de sus ojos. Ahora tendría que volver a las calles, a pasar hambre y necesidades, entró a su habitación y entre lágrimas y sollozos se dispuso a recoger sus pertenencias.

— Señor no fue su culpa, le suplico que no la despida, esa pobre chica no tiene a donde ir — Suplicó Kaede.

Él se quedó callado por un momento, más inexpresivo que de costumbre — Que no se vuelva a repetir, ahora vete.

— Sí señor, se lo agradezco mucho, permiso.

.

La anciana se dirigió rápidamente hasta la habitación de la joven. Tenía que decirle que todo estaba bien, que Sesshomaru no la despediría. Entró y se le encogió el corazón al verla con la pequeña maleta sobre la cama, mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

— Rin — La abrazó — Tranquila, el señor no te despedirá, entendió que no fue tu culpa.

— ¿Lo dice en serio? — La miró con los ojos cargados en lágrimas, pero con la esperanza brillando en ellos.

— Claro que sí — Le acarició el cabello.

Rin enjugó sus lágrimas y poco a poco fue calmandose.

Kaede avanzó hasta la ventana de la habitación de la joven, para contemplar como Sesshomaru y Bankotsu se marchaban. Seguramente había olvidado algo de la empresa y por eso motivo tuvo que regresar — Suspiró pesadamente — Se giró hasta quedar viendo a la joven de frente — Creo que es hora de que te cuente el porque el señor Sesshomaru actúa de esa forma.

#######%##%##%%%&&#%%###%%%

Agradecimientos especiales a: marialaurajs, gcfavela, DreamFicGirl, SailorAltarf, .96, , Serenity usagi, Indominius Dea, Cleoru Misumi, nani28, Zlucia, Guest, Luxus, Jezabel, LilisTaisho, aimy, kikyou1213, DarkMoon, Lizmalfoy, sesshgirl87.

Hola a todas.. No tengo palabras para agradecer su apoyo, no saben cuanto significa para mí el saber que creen en mi trabajo, a pesar de que soy aún nueva en esto. Tomaré sus sugerencias de cambiarle el nombre al fic, bueno en verdad le agregaré la palabra **Los** sé que sonará algo extraño, pero no quiero perder por completo el título, ya que tiene un significado especial.

Así que a partir de ahora será "Los Cambios Inesperados".

Como ya había mencionado actualizaré los jueves, pero este capi lo subí antes, porque creo es una forma de agradecerles su apoyo. Deseo que les siga gustando la historia y prometo esforzarme el doble. Es bastante complicado escribir tres historias al mismo tiempo, pero ustedes lo valen.

Ahora con respecto a este capi, sé que Sessho casi no hizo acto de presencia, pero es que quería que Rin conociera e interactuara con los demás personajes y pues el otro capi se hablará bastante sobre la vida de él.

En ésta historia habrá bastante drama, romance y algo de humor. En algunos capis haré a Sessho un poquito más sensible, pero sin perder su personalidad que me encanta. He de admitir jeje.

Creo que eso es todo por el momento. Nos leemos en el siguiente Gracias, gracias, gracias. Besitos.

Oh si lo olvidaba. Jeje. ¿Alguien sabe si está permitido hacer adaptaciones de series de televisión?

He leído varios fics de adaptaciones, pero de libros y me gustaría hacer uno sobre un dorama coreano, mi favorito, debo agregar Y usar a SesshRin. Creo que el protagonista tiene un carácter muy parecido a él y la protagonista a Rin. Así que si alguna de ustedes me podría informar si está permitido, se los agradecería un montón. ñ_ñ.


	4. Sesshomaru Taisho

Capitulo 4

.

.

Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

.

Sesshomaru Taisho

.

.

Rin la miró confundida. ¿Entonces no siempre había sido así?. Bueno si lo pensaba bien, en aquella fotografía parecía totalmente diferente.

Kaede llegó hasta la cama, donde Rin se encontraba sentada, tomó asiento junto a ella. Colocó las manos sobre su regazo y comenzó a relatarle la historia.

— Comencé a trabajar con los señores Taisho hace 25 años, cuando recién se casaron — Sonrió con melancolía — Hacían una pareja muy hermosa y se veían realmente enamorados. Dos años después nació el señor Sesshomaru y su felicidad se multiplicó. El señor Inu era muy unido a su hijo y la señora Irasue, aunque tenía un carácter bastante frío, también lo quería mucho. Luego tres años más tarde nació el joven Inuyasha y las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. El joven era muy enfermizo y sus padres le dedicaban más tiempo a él que al señor, los celos de éste no se hicieron esperar y discutía a menudo con sus padres por tal motivo. Aunque te puedo asegurar que el señor Sesshomaru amaba a su hermano y culpaba a sus padres por alejarse y no a él.

Por ese tiempo la empresa del señor Inu comenzó a crecer y tanto él como la señora se vieron absorbidos por el trabajo. Ya casi no pasaban tiempo con sus hijos y esto abrió aún más la brecha que separaba al señor Inu del señor Sesshomaru.

Cuando éste cumplió 10 años se mudaron a Alemania por cuestión de negocios. 8 años después regresaron — Volvió a hacer una pausa — No sé bien qué sucedió en ese país, pero el señor Sesshomaru regresó totalmente cambiado. Era frió, distante, casi nunca sonreía, parecía que todo le desagradaba. Y las cosas empeoraron cuando sus padres murieron. Recuerdo ese día como si fuese ayer — La tristeza fue visible en el rostro de la anciana — Ellos iban para París a un viaje de negocios, su avión privado se precipitó hacia el mar. Dicen que fue a causa de una tormenta.

Rin compuso una mueca de tristeza. Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era estar sólo — Pero Sesshomaru no estaba sólo, tenía a su hermano.

— A partir de entonces, el señor Sesshomaru y el joven Inuyasha se distanciaron aún más. Creo que por ese motivo el joven decidió irse a estudiar a América. El señor Sesshomaru se encargó de la empresa y se sumergió en ese mundo — Suspiró — No trato de justificarlo, pero quería que conocieras un poco de su pasado, para que así entendieras su forma de pensar y actuar.

— Gracias señora Kaede, por contarme algo tan personal. Puedo entender que la vida del señor Sesshomaru no fuese tan perfecta como uno podría imaginar. Yo mejor que nadie sé lo que es no tener a tus padres — Sus ojos se cristalizaron, amenazando con dejar escapar las lágrimas que con gran esfuerzo contenía.

La mayor le acarició el cabello de forma maternal — Sé que tú has sufrido cosas peores, y afortunadamente no has perdido tu alegría, pero no todas las personas reaccionan igual.

La morena asintió con la cabeza — Lo sé, no se preocupe, es sólo que el señor me asustó un poco y temí que me echara de aquí — Se levantó como un resorte y miró a la anciana con una linda sonrisa — Vamos señora Kaede, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Kaede la miró con una mueca de sorpresa, pero luego sonrió también — Tu alegría es contagiosa mi niña, bueno vamos a cocinar, hoy haremos de postre pastel de chocolate, ¿Qué te parece?.

— Me encanta la idea — Habló con voz de niña pequeña, a lo cual la mayor soltó una pequeña carcajada.

.

.

Después de lo ocurrido en su habitación, Sesshomaru le dijo a Kaede que no quería que Rin siguiera acompañándola a servirle los alimentos. La anciana quiso protestar, pero prefirió no hacerlo por el bien de Rin.

Esto causó cierta tristeza en la joven, le gustaba mucho tenerlo cerca, aunque fuese por un momento y ahora había perdido esa oportunidad, tendría que conformarse con verlo de vez en cuando.

Suspiró apesadumbrada. No entendía porque le afectaba tanto pensar en ello — ¿Acaso Sesshomaru le gustaba?, no era posible, no había tratado mucho con él — Como si eso fuese necesario — Le recordó su conciencia con ironía Y era verdad, sólo faltaba verlo por un instante para no querer apartar la vista de él.

.

.

Rin se encontraba inquieta en su cama, por más que lo intentaba no podía dormir, miró el reloj que estaba al lado de su cama. 2:30 — Será mejor que vaya a la cocina por un vaso de leche, tal vez eso me ayude a dormir.

Salió de su habitación con el mayor sigilo posible, todo estaba en penumbras. Encendió su celular para ver mejor por donde caminaba y así evitar tropezarse.

Llegó con éxito a la cocina, pero casi se le detiene el corazón al ver que allí había alguien más, y no cualquier persona. Era Sesshomaru, quien estaba buscando algo en el refrigerador y lo peor o lo mejor, es que sólo llevaba puesto su pantalón de pijama largo, en un tono gris con cuadros negros, su pecho estaba al descubierto.

— Y qué pecho — Pensó Rin, parecía el de un dios griego. Se puso tan nerviosa que no pudo evitar ahogarse con su propia saliva y empezar a toser sin control.

Sesshomaru miró en su dirección algo sorprendido. No se esperaba encontrar a nadie allí a esas horas — ¿Te encuentras bien? — Inquirió acercándose hacia ella.

Rin enrojeció al instante. No podía apartar los ojos de su pecho y parece que él lo notó porque enarcó una ceja y la miró interrogante.

— E..ees.. este.. S sí — Pudo pronunciar al fin, cuando su ataque de tos se calmó, aunque sus nervios seguían a flor de piel por la vista tan seductora que tenía frente a ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? — Su tono sonaba serio, pero no molesto como Rin esperaba.

— Vine por un vaso de leche — Le dijo más calmada — Es que no podía dormir y mi mamá siempre decía que eso ayudaba.

El ambarino se quedó observándola detenidamente. Pudo darse cuenta de la tristeza que reflejó su rostro al mencionar a su madre. Recordó entonces lo que Inuyasha le había contado sobre el pasado de ella — Bien, entonces sirve uno para mi también — Pasó a su lado y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, con la botella de agua que llevaba en su mano.

Rin sintió una alegría que no supo explicar. Era tonto sentirse así por aquellas simples palabras que más parecían una orden, pero el hecho de que le hubiese hablado, preguntado cómo estaba, y quedarse allí, cerca de ella significaban mucho o al menos así lo veía.

Sirvió un vaso de leche para cada uno y caminó hasta él — Aquí tiene señor.

— Gracias.

Rin se quedó de pie, indecisa en sin sentarse o no, tal vez le molestaba que una de sus empleadas compartiera la mesa con él.

— Toma asiento — Lo escucho decir, mientras le hacía un ademán con su mano.

Rin aceptó más que feliz. La estancia se sumió en un largo silencio. Sesshomaru tomaba el líquido con absoluta calma , mientras ella intentaba regular su respiración y el leve temblor de sus manos para que él no descubriera su nerviosismo.

Colocó el vaso vacío en la mesa, al tiempo que dirigía una fugaz mirada hacía el rostro sonrojado de Rin — Al parecer tu madre tenía razón.

— ¿En qué? — Le preguntó ella extrañada.

Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja — En que la leche es eficaz contra el insomnio — Señaló con obviedad.

—Claro que sí — Rió nerviosa, mientras se tocaba la nuca con una de sus manos — Qué vergüenza — Pensó. Parecía una tonta olvidando algo que ella misma había dicho hacía escasos minutos, pero es que tener a Sesshomaru tan cerca, y bueno con el torso desnudo, no ayudaba mucho a que su mente pensara con claridad.

El mayor se quedó viéndola fijamente por unos instantes — Se parecía a ella, tenían el cabello del mismo color, la piel de porcelana, los labios rosados — Basta Sesshomaru — Se reprendió mentalmente. Esa niña no se parecía en nada a ella, una dama tan fina, hermosa y elegante.

Se levantó repentinamente de la mesa. Debía salir rápido de allí o sus estúpidos pensamientos lo traicionaría.

Rin dio un respingo al verlo — ¿Habría dicho algo que lo molestara? ¿O tal vez había notado la forma en que se quedaba mirando su pecho?.

— Buenas noches — Volvió a usar ese tono indiferente que lo caracterizaba.

— Buenas noches señor, que descanse — Se apresuró a decirle.

Él se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina y la miró por encima de hombro.

Rin sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo — Esa mirada fue tan intensa — Suspiró — Bueno creo que yo también me iré a dormir — Murmuró.

.

.

Al día siguiente se levantó con un ánimo renovado. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó entre sus manos el dije que colgaba del collar que siempre llevaba puesto. Era un obsequió de su madre. Lo abrió y en su interior se encontraba la foto de su madre de un lado y del otro la suya cuando era pequeña. — Como te extraño mamá — Susurró.

.

El día transcurrió con la mayor tranquilidad, hasta que llegada la tarde decidió dar un paseo por el jardín.

Estaba contemplando las flores, cuando un sonido extraño llamó su atención. Volteó rápidamente para buscar el origen del sonido y pudo divisar a un gatito trepado en la rama de un árbol. Al parecer el felino no se atrevía a bajarse y maullaba como si quisiera pedir ayuda.

Se acercó hasta él a toda prisa — No te preocupes pequeño, te ayudaré a bajar.

Subió rápidamente las primeras ramas del enorme árbol. Sólo cuando miró hacia el suelo se dio cuenta de lo alto que estaba y aún le faltaba un poco para alcanzar al asustado animalito.

— Rin — La voz de Kaede la asustó — Baja de allí ahora mismo — Demandó con voz preocupada — Te puedes caer.

A su lado se encontraban Sango y Kanna con cara de preocupación — Rin, ¿como se te ocurrió subirte allí? — Le reclamó Sango.

—Es que ese pequeño gato no puede bajar — Se excusó.

— Rin, baja de allí, te harás daño — Le gritó Miroku.

— No se preocupen, ya mismo sujeto al gatito y bajo — Pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo, ya que siempre que intentaba acercarse, el animalito retrocedía asustado — Por favor quédate quieto, no me lo hagas más difícil — Lo reprendió.

En esos momentos llegaba Sesshomaru en compañía de Bankotsu.

— Buenas tardes señor — Lo recibió Suikotsu.

— Buenas tardes — Detuvo sus pasos antes de ingresar a la mansión — ¿Qué es ese ruido? — Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

Suikotsu carraspeó algo incómodo — Es Rin señor, se ha subido a un árbol a rescatar a un gato.

Bankotsu no pudo evitar soltar una risa baja. Esa niña tenía cada ocurrencia.

Sesshomaru lo miró con una ceja enarcada — ¿Un gato en mi propiedad?.

— No sé cómo entró aquí — Se defendió Suikotsu.

El no dijo nada más y se dirigió a la fuente de los gritos, seguido por Bankotsu.

Rin ya había logrado alcanzar al gato y lo sujetaba con una mano, mientras con la otra se aferraba al árbol, para continuar su descenso.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — La voz grave de Sesshomaru la hizo perder el equilibrio momentáneamente, teniendo como consecuencia que se cayera.

El gritó de los presentes no se hizo esperar. Todos corrieron hasta ella.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y deseo que la tierra se la tragara en ese preciso instante.

Había caído, pero no precisamente en el suelo, sino sobre Sesshomaru que en ese momento la estaba asesinado con la mirada. Se levantó más rápido que un rayo y lo miró avergonzada y asustada por su reacción — Disculpeme señor, yo.. yo me asusté y.. y — Le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantar, pero él la rechazó. Se puso de pie rápidamente y la recorrió con la mirada. Al parecer no se había hecho daño —¿Está bien señor? ¿No se lastimó? — Preguntó al borde del llanto. Por andar de buena samaritana lo había arruinado todo con Sesshomaru y ahora sí que la iba a despedir.

— Estoy bien — Contestó secamente.

— Es un alivio — Suspiró — Yo misma lavaré su ropa.

Él se observó un momento y pudo notar que su impecable traje gris, ahora se encontraba manchado por la hierba y la tierra.

No pronunció palabra alguna y se marchó al interior de la mansión.

— Riin — Sango fue la primera en llegar hasta ella — Eres una tonta, nos asustaste mucho — Le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

—Perdón Sango, disculpenme todos — Agachó la cabeza.

Todos la rodearon — ¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó Miroku, ganándose la atención de todos.

—¿A qué te refieres? — Lo interrogó Bankotsu.

— Al comportamiento del señor ¿No se te hace raro que haya venido hasta aquí y se arriesgara así al atrapar a Rin?.

— Sí tienes razón — Agregó Kanna.

—¿Arriesgarse? — Pregunto Rin confundida.

— Pues claro niña — Esta vez fue Kaede la que habló — Cuando te vio perder el equilibrio, corrió para atraparte.

—¿Qué? — La morena enrojeció al instante — No lo puedo creer, pensé que había caído sobre él por accidente.

— Pero que despistada eres — Miroku negó con la cabeza.

Rin sólo rió nerviosa.

.

En su habitación, Sesshomaru se cuestionaba el porqué había actuado así. Desde que Suikotsu le dijo lo que sucedía, sintió una extraña inquietud en su pecho y cuando vio que iba a caer no lo dudó y corrió a atraparla — ¿Que diablos le estaba sucediendo con esa chiquilla?. Se negaba a pensar que le atraía.

##########%#%#%%%%###%%%%%%%%%###%%%%###&&##%%%%###%

Agradecimientos especiales a: gcfavela, Cleoru Misumi, Indominus Dea, nani28,

Guest, LilisTaisho.

Hola a todas. Les agradezco mucho sus lindos comentarios Y como pueden ver, aquí se conoció un poco del porqué Sesshomaru es tan "especial". Jaja. Sé que no suena tan dramática la historia, pero es que está contada desde la perspectiva de Kaede. Más adelante la veremos desde la del propio Sessho. ¿Que creen que le habrá ocurrido en Alemania para que cambiara así?. Y ¿quien será esa a la que se parece Rin?

Y bueno dos pequeñas escenas SesshRin, espero les gusten. A mi en lo personal me encantó la de la cocina, imaginarme a Sessho así. (Babeando). Jeje.

Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capi. Besitos.


	5. La novia de Sesshomaru

Capitulo 5

.

.

Aclaraciones:Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

.

La novia de Sesshomaru

.

.

Al día siguiente, Rin se levantó un poco más temprano, quería hablar con Sesshomaru y pedirle permiso para lavar su ropa, sabía que ese no era su trabajo, pero creía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él luego de lo sucedido.

Decidió esperarlo en la entrada junto a Bankotsu. Estaban hablando muy animadamente cuando Sesshomaru hizo acto de presencia.

Iba con el ceño fruncido y ellos no entendían el porqué.

Se miraron disimuladamente, como interrogándose, pero ninguno de los dos entendía la actitud del dueño de la mansión.

Era cierto que nunca lo habían visto sonreír, pero su semblante siempre se mantenía indiferente, al menos que alguien lo hiciera enojar, y ese parecía ser el caso. La cuestión era quién y cómo.

Ni él mismo sabía porqué se sentía enojado. Luego de tomar su desayuno como todos los días, se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión, donde Bankotsu lo esperaba para llevarlo a la empresa, pero desde que colocó un pie fuera de la puerta, su expresión cambió automáticamente, su típico semblante frío ahora mostraba una clara mueca de enojo.

¿La razón? Rin y Bankotsu, hablaban muy animadamente, mientras ella reía y él revolvía su cabello con _demasiada confianza._

Se cuestionó mentalmente — ¿Por qué a él le tendría que importar eso?. No, no le importaba en lo absoluto — Se respondió.

— Buenos días Señor Sesshomaru — El aludido sólo la miró con su ceño aún fruncido y asintió con la cabeza. Rin tragó con dificultad, en su mente era más fácil hablar con él. Deseó saber quién lo había hecho enojar, para asi golpearlo por dificultarle aún más las cosas — Quiero que me dé permiso para lavar la ropa que usted usaba ayer, y que por mi culpa se ensució.

Él se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos, incrementando los nervios de la joven — Ese no es tu trabajo — Le contestó secamente, mientras caminaba hacia su auto.

— Lo sé — Se apresuró a decirle — Pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que me salvó de un golpe seguro — Sus mejillas se enrojecieron ante el recuerdo de ese momento, y las palabras de sus amigos respecto al comportamiento del ambarino.

Sesshomaru detuvo sus pasos y le habló sin girarse para mirarla — Has lo que quieras.

— Muchas gracias señor — Sonrió feliz, ahora podría corresponder un poco al gesto que él había tenido con ella.

Sesshomaru entró al auto y se perdió de la vista de la joven.

.

Ella le pidió el favor a Kaede de que le llevara la ropa, no iba a volver a desobedecerle entrando a su habitación, no quería por ningún motivo hacerlo enojar y que la despidiera, ahora él era más _amable_ con ella y eso la ponía feliz, aunque no supiera muy bien el porqué.

Kaede le entregó la ropa y Rin procedió a lavarla para luego secarla y plancharla.

Se sintió feliz con el resultado, toda la tarde la pasó muy animada tarareando canciones.

Kanna, Sango y Miroku la veían con suspicacia, mientras que Suikotsu la ignoraba y Kaede sonreía, ella era la única que sabía el motivo de la felicidad de Rin.

Sonó el teléfono de la cocina y la anciana se apresuró a contestar — Mansión Taisho, buenas tardes. Sí señor como usted ordene — Kaede colgó el teléfono y suspiró.

Las tres jóvenes que se encontraban allí sentadas terminando sus almuerzos la miraron interrogante.

—¿Qué sucede señora Kaede? — Le preguntó Sango.

— El señor Sesshomaru me informó que la señorita Yura vendrá a cenar hoy.

Kanna y Sango bufaron. La _señorita_ Sakasagami les caía bastante mal, y como no si era una mujer insoportable.

— ¿Quién es ella? — Se atrevió a preguntar Rin, con mucha curiosidad.

— La novia del señor Sesshomaru — Contestó Sango, mientras torcía la boca.

— Se cree la dueña de la mansión, es arrogante, vanidosa, engreída.

— Sí, sí — La secundó Kanna — Imagínate si ahora es así no quiero imaginar como será cuando se casen.

Rin las oía refunfuñar contra la mujer, pero su mente se había quedado estancada en la palabra _novia._ Pero claro, era de esperarse que un hombre tan guapo como Sesshomaru, tuviese muchas admiradoras y una pareja, pero dolía, en su pecho dolía mucho esa verdad y ella ni siquiera entendía bien el porqué.

— Rin — La llamó Kaede, mientras la observaba atentamente. Kanna y Sango habían detenido su parloteo para observarla también — ¿Qué te sucede?.

— ¿A mi?, Nada, ¿Por qué? — Preguntó nerviosa.

— Porque te quedaste callada repentinamente y mirando hacia la pared.

— No, no es nada — Fingió una sonrisa.

— Sólo escuchaba a Kanna y a Sango.

Kaede no le creyó, pero prefirió no indagar en el asunto en ese momento, ya le preguntaría más tarde cuando estuviesen a solas — Bien, el señor ordenó que me ayudaras a servir la cena de hoy.

—¿Qué? — Se sobresaltó — Pe.. pero si el dijo.. que..que no quería que te ayudara más en eso.

Kaede se encogió de hombro — No lo sé, esas fueron sus órdenes, así que señoritas tenemos que darnos prisa para tener todo listo para la hora de la cena.

Kanna y Sango asintieron con desgano, mientras que Rin apenas si escuchó esas palabras. No sólo tenía novia, sino que pensaba restregarsela en la cara — Un momento y ¿Él por qué haría algo semejante? No tenía ningún interés en ella, así que poco o nada le importaba su opinión — Sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho y los ojos le picaron. Tenía ganas de llorar — Ya vuelvo — Pronunció en casi un susurro y se alejó hacia su habitación.

— ¿Qué le sucede a Rin? — Preguntó Kanna confundida.

Sango colocó una mano sobre el hombro de ésta — En serio a veces eres muy inocente — Negó con la cabeza — Rin está interesada en el señor Sesshomaru.

—¿Qué? — La miró con los ojos como platos —Pobre niña — Pronunció con tristeza — Enamorarse del señor, con esa forma tan _especial_ de ser y con Sakasagami de por medio.

— Uno no elige de quién enamorarse — Contestó Sango.

— En eso tienes razón Sanguito, pero yo estoy feliz de haberme enamorado de ti — Miroku entró a la cocina, con una rosa en sus manos y se la dio a Sango.

— Gracias Miroku — La joven se ruborizó.

— De nada mi querida Sanguito — Sonrió mientras le acariciaba el trasero.

 _— Plaf —_ Sólo se escuchó el golpe seco de la cachetada, que Sango le propinó a su novio.

— Siempre lo tienes que arruinar Miroku, eres un pervertido — Salió de la cocina furiosa, mientras que Miroku se tocaba la mejilla, Kanna negaba con la cabeza y Kaede rolaba los ojos.

— Espera Sanguito — Miroku, salió corriendo detrás de ella.

— Ese par no tiene remedio — Afirmó Kaede con voz cansada.

— Así es — Suspiró la albina — ¿Cree que deba ir a buscar a Rin?.

— No, yo iré por ella — Resolvió la anciana — Enseguida vuelvo.

.

Rin entró en su habitación, intentando calmar su llanto. Era tonto, muy tonto sentirse así, se repetía una y otra vez. Se sobresaltó al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta y la voz de Kaede llamándola.

— Mi niña ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó preocupada.

— Sí — Se apresuró a contestar la joven, intentando que la voz no le temblara a causa del llanto.

— ¿Puedo pasar?.

La morena lo meditó un momento. Se acercó lentamente hasta la puerta y la abrió despacio. Agachó la cabeza para que su flequillo tapara sus ojos y así la mayor no pudiese ver lo rojos e hinchados que estaban a causa del reciente llanto.

Pero Kaede tenía otros planes, así que con delicadeza la tomó del mentón y levantó su cara para que la mirara a los ojos, Rin desvío la mirada avergonzada, no sabía cómo explicarle a Kaede la razón de su llanto.

— No es tu culpa estar enamorada de él, no sientas vergüenza por ello — La anciana le sonreía de forma dulce, mientras pronunciaba esas palabras y le acariciaba el cabello.

La joven abrió sus ojos como platos. Lo sabía, Kaede lo sabía y ¿Ahora qué le diría — Yo.. no, no sé cómo pasó — Varias lágrimas escaparon de su control.

— Tranquila — Le susurró — Eres una jovencita muy fuerte, no te puedes desanimar por esto — Sonrió.

La joven asintió débilmente, la mayor tenía razón, ella estaba allí para trabajar y eso precisamente era lo que haría, así tuviese que servirle a la novia del hombre que quería. Se limpió las lágrimas decidida — Vamos, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Kaede sonrió, y ambas se dirigieron a la cocina.

.

Llegó la hora de la cena y tanto Kaede como Rin se encontraban preparando todo.

Se escuchó el motor de un auto y Kanna se apresuró a asomarse por la ventana.

— Llegaron — Contestó a la pregunta muda que le hacían sus compañeras.

Rin suspiró hondamente, la hora de la verdad había llegado.

Suikotsu hizo pasar a la _feliz_ pareja al comedor y enseguida entraron Kaede y Rin con los platillos.

La joven no pudo evitar mirar disimuladamente a la novia de Sesshomaru. Era muy bella, debía admitirlo, tenía la piel blanca, el cabello negro cortado a la altura del mentón y los ojos carmín. Llevaba un vestido negro entallado, que le cubría sólo hasta la mitad de sus muslos y dejaba ver demasiado de sus senos y unos zapatos altos del mismo color, su único maquillaje consistía en un labial rojo y una sombra coral. En su cabello llevaba una especie de cinta carmín.

Yura la observó pero sin disimularlo y luego miró a Sesshomaru que comía con total tranquilidad — ¿Cual es tu nombre? — Le preguntó a Rin con un tono de superioridad que hizo enojar a la joven.

— Kobayashi, Rin Kobayashi, señorita.

—Uhmm — Fue su respuesta, y luego le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

.

Al terminar de servir ambas se retiraron con el consentimiento del dueño de la mansión.

— No sabía que te gustara contratar chiquillas — Espetó Yura.

— No te metas en mis asuntos — Siseó Sesshomaru, mientras la veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

Yura tragó con dificultad, sabía que no era bueno hacerlo enojar si en un futuro quería ser la señora Taisho — Disculpame, sólo me preocupo por la gente que metes en la mansión y que puede traerte problemas — Dijo con voz melosa.

Sesshomaru apartó la mirada de ella — Q _veces no sabía como la soportaba, lo único bueno que tenía era que sabía complacerlo en la cama, y la muy ilusa se había nombrado a sí misma como su novia, ja si supiera que para él era una más del montón y que en cualquier momento la desecharía._ _Nadie se podía comparar a ella, aquella sí era una verdadera dama, de belleza natural, la única semejante era Rin, —¿Rin?. De nuevo estaba pensando en la chiquilla — Maldición._

Intentó alejar esos pensamientos y concentrarse en su comida y así lo hizo, ignorando la mayor parte del tiempo las idioteces que le decía su acompañante.

.

Rin y Kaede llegaron a la cocina y se dispusieron a cenar en compañía de los demás empleados.

— Y ¿Qué tal te pareció la _señorita? —_ Preguntó Sango con Ironía.

— Ahora entiendo porque les cae tan mal — Contestó Rin haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Todos los presentes rieron excepto Suikotsu — Yo en verdad la compadezco — Aseguró el moreno. Ganándose la atención de todos y las miradas asesinas de las tres jóvenes. Él las ignoró y continuó hablando — Porque lidiar con el carácter del señor Sesshomaru no es nada fácil.

— En eso tienes razón — Lo apoyó Bankotsu — Yo he visto como la trata y no es muy amable que digamos.

— Pues bien que le gusta a ella, claro hace cualquier cosa por sus millones — Agregó Sango encogiéndose de hombros.

— Sí, porque ella debe saber de sobra que el señor no es de los que se enamoran — Dijo Miroku despreocupado, mientras mordía un trozo de pollo.

Rin se quedó observándolo y algo se removió inquieto en su interior. No podía creer que el ambarino tuviese un corazón tan frío, que no fuera capaz de amar.

— Ya basta jovencitos, es hora de cenar.

— Sí señora Kaede — Contestaron al unísono, como si fueran niños de primaria. A lo cual la anciana sólo sonrió.

Ya habían terminado de cenar y en la cocina sólo se encontraban Sango, Kaede y Rin, terminado de limpiar.

Rin se asomó por la ventana y vio salir a la _pareja_ y dirigiese hacia un auto negro muy lujoso, luego se marcharon, Dios sabe a donde.

— ¿Y ese auto?, Nunca antes lo había visto.

— Es del señor — Le respondió Sango, llegando hasta donde estaba la más joven y colocándose a su lado — Lo usa solo para salidas informales, porque Bankotsu es quién casi siempre lo lleva a la empresa. Creo que a él no le gusta mucho manejar.

— Es muy hermoso.

— ¿El señor Sesshomaru o el auto? — Le preguntó Sango con voz burlona.

— El..el auto cla..claro. Dices cada cosa — Le reclamó completamente sonrojada.

Sango solo reía, de ver a su amiga de esa forma tan infantil al saberse descubierta. Poso ambas manos sobre sus hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos — Rin, yo sé que estás enamorada del señor.

La joven palideció de golpe, no sabía qué decirle ahora que sus sentimientos habían sido descubiertos. Desvío la mirada avergonzada — Sí, ya sé que me dirás que soy una tonta por interesarme en él, que somos totalmente distintos y que nunca se fijará en mí, además de que no es capaz de amar.

Sango negó lentamente, ante la mirada confundida de la menor — Te diré que si en verdad lo quieres intentes ganarte su corazón, tal vez necesita una niña dulce como tú, que lo quiera solo a él y no esté interesada en su dinero ni posición social, quizás tú con la calidez que posees puedes derretir esa capa de hielo que cubre su corazón — Le guiñó un ojo.

Rin sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Sango tenía razón a partir de ese día haría todo lo posible por ganarse el corazón de Sesshomaru Taisho.

########%%#%%%#%%#%%%##%%#%%#%%#%%#%%#%%#%%#%%%%#

Agradecimientos especiales a: Indominus Dea, kikyou 1213 , Haruno SB , Paloma , Aimy , jezabel, DarkMoon, serenity usagi, Rucky, Cleoru Misumi, gcfavela .

Hola a todas, mil gracias por sus hermosos comentarios.

Procederé a aclarar algunas dudas que leí en sus comentarios. Sesshomaru tenía 10 años cuando se va para Alemania y regresa a los 18, la mujer con la que compara a Rin no es Irasue, sino otra persona. Actualmente el tiene 23 años.

Me gustó mucho esa sugerencia de que Sesshomaru envíe a Rin a estudiar, creo es lo mínimo que se merece después de todo lo que ha sufrido la pobre.

Como ven aquí aparece la novia de Sessho, aunque él no la considera como tal. Espero haberlas sorprendido con la elección, no quería lo clásico Sara o Kagura y para la mujer de Alemania también espero sorprenderlas. Jeje.

Está ocurriendo algo con la página de fanfic no sé si es sólo con mis historias, registra los comentarios pero no me los muestra, así que quería pedirles a las que deseen comentar que me escriban un mensaje personal (PM) y así poder saber sus opinión sobre el capi. Se los agradecería mucho en verdad porque sus comentarios son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

No sé si recuerdan que les mencioné que quería hacer la adaptación del dorama coreano, bueno decidí hacerlo, gracias a ustedes que me orientaron de que no hay problema al respecto. También decidí arriesgarme a escribir mi primer fic SasuSaku, es una adaptación de un libro, no sé si a ustedes les guste esta pareja, a las que sí pido su apoyo para mi nuevo proyecto y a las que no, que me sigan apoyando con el SesshRin.

Creo que es todo por ahora, espero les guste el capi, en el próximo ya veremos el inicio del SessRin. Nos leemos pronto.

Besitos.


	6. Acercándonos

**Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **.**

 **Acercándonos.**

 **.**

 **.**

Iban en el auto de Sesshomaru, hacía la casa de Yura. El ambiente estaba sumido en el más absoluto silencio. Yura revisaba su celular sin mucho interés, más bien parecía querer entretener su mente en algo. De vez en cuando miraba a su acompañante por el rabillo del ojo, comprobando que él seguía sin prestarle atención.

Sesshomaru parecía completamente absorto en conducir.

— Llegamos — Anunció con su habitual indiferencia, mientras se estacionaba frente a la casa de Yura.

— ¿Quieres un trago? — Preguntó apresuradamente. Se notaba que la mujer no deseaba que la noche terminara allí. Tenía otros planes.

El ambarino lo meditó por un momento para luego asentir sin mucho entusiasmo. La verdad es que sólo quería estar alejado de la mansión el mayor tiempo posible. ¿La razón? Una ruidosa chiquilla de cabellos ébano. Se sentía patético por _huir_ de una adolescente, pero él no era tonto se había dado cuenta de que ella le atraía, más de lo debido, y después de lo ocurrido en Alemania se había prometido no abrirle su corazón a nadie más.

Entró a la casa guiado por Yura quien le indicó que se sentara en la sala, mientras ella servía los tragos.

La mujer le tendió el vaso que contenía whisky, él contempló por unos segundos el líquido marrón , para luego darle un gran sorbo.

Yura se acercó a él con coquetería, sus intenciones de llevárselo a la cama esa noche eran más que evidentes.

— _No tengo nada mejor que hacer —_ Pensó. Además así no volvería tan pronto a la mansión a estar cerca de Rin — _Rin —_ Repitió en su mente. No podía despedirla, la chiquilla hacía bien su trabajo, además Inuyasha le había pedido el favor de contratarla, y aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, no podía negarle nada al idiota de su hermano. Él era lo único bueno que le quedaba.

Yura se sentó sobre él besándolo con deseo, he intentaba soltar los botones de la camisa masculina.

Sesshomaru le acariciaba la espalda, mientras sujetaba el cierre del vestido para bajarlo, entreabrió un poco los ojos y tuvo que ahogar un jadeo de sorpresa. Frente a él no tenía a Yura sino a Rin _Maldición, a_ hora sí estaba oficialmente loco — Alejó a Yura de sí mismo, con algo de brusquedad, ganándose la mirada sorprendida de la mujer — Hoy no estoy de ánimos — Dio como toda explicación.

— Pero, Sesshomaru — Intentó replicar, pero la gélida mirada que él le dedicó, fue suficiente para acallar cualquier queja que tuviese al respecto.

— Nos veremos luego — Abrió la puerta y se marchó sin esperar la respuesta de la mujer.

Yura se mordió el labio inferior, hasta casi hacerlo sangrar — Maldito Sesshomaru — Masculló. Estaba harta de sus desplantes, pero no podía alejarse de él, significaría poner en juego su enorme fortuna. Costara lo que costara, sería la señora Taisho. Eso aseguraría su futuro, todo el dinero, el poder y prestigio que poseía eran en extremo tentadores, además de ser uno de los solteros más lindos y codiciados del país. No, no dejaría que ninguna otra se adueñara de ese precioso especimen masculino. Debía mover rápido sus cartas, sabía muy bien que lo de su _noviazgo_ era sólo una fachada, ella se había autonombrado su novia y él no la desmentía. Pero aún no lograba que él la invitara a dormir en la mansión, es más nunca habían tenido relaciones allí, sólo la llevaba ocasionalmente a comer como aquella noche — Frunció el ceño — Tenía que idear un plan rápido o quedaría fuera de la jugada.

##################################

Sesshomaru iba de regreso a la mansión, maldiciendose internamente, era un completo idiota, confundir a Yura con Rin, y eso no era lo peor, sino el hecho de que ahora se dirigía justo al lugar en el que menos deseaba estar. Bueno pero ya eran las 10:00 de la noche , a esa hora todos deberían estar dormidos en la mansión. Caminó por la entrada principal mirando distraídamente hacia el jardín y allí la vio, sentada en uno de los bancos, con los pies recogidos mientras los rodeaba con sus brazos y apoyaba su cabeza en las rodillas — _Maldición —_ Parecía una broma de mal gusto. La persona que menos quería ver, se encontraba justo a escasos metros de él. Decidó ocultarse detrás de un árbol, para poder verla más de cerca. Le daba curiosidad saber qué hacía allí a esa hora. — _Te felicito Sesshomaru —_ Se dijo con ironía. Parecía un ladrón en su propia casa — _Patético._

La luz de la luna bañaba tenuemente la silueta de la joven, parecía un ángel. Se preguntó cómo esa frágil y joven criatura podía sonreír con tanta alegría, y comportarse como si su vida fuera normal. Él sabía por las cosas tan horribles que había pasado siendo sólo una niña.

Se sintió un idiota en ese momento, él se había peleado con el mundo luego de lo sucedido y escondió su corazón tras una gruesa coraza de indiferencia, pero ella era tan distinta, trataba a todos con amor. Sonrió de medio lado. Ahora entendía porque le gustaba tanto esa chiquilla. No era sólo por su parecido con _ella —_ Bufó — Tenía que alejarse de allí antes de que terminara cometiendo una locura y se arrepintiera por eso.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, pero un extraño sonido lo hizo detenerse y girar lentamente. Parecían ¿sollozos?. Rin estaba sollozando. Sin siquiera pensarlo llegó hasta su lado, ganándose un grito de sorpresa y temor por parte de la joven.

— Señor Sesshomaru — Lo miró incrédula — Rápidamente limpió los restos de las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, Es tarde.

— Yo — Dudó un momento — Sólo estaba pensando.

Sesshomaru pudo notar la tristeza en su voz — Jhmp, te vas a resfriar — Así _que a ella también le afectaba su pasado, bueno después de todo era solo una niña. Se veía tan linda, tan frágil, que se le antojaba abrazarla, besarla y.. — Basta, tuvo_ que volver a regañarse mentalmente. Sentía vergüenza de sí mismo, ni cuando era adolescente se comportaba así, sus hormonas estaban fuera de control. Era imposible, ella era una chiquilla de 16 y él un hombre de 23. Se sentía como un pervertido.

La joven lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta — ¿Sesshomaru se estaba preocupando por ella? — Sus mejillas pronto se colorearon de carmín y tuvo que desviar la mirada avergonzada — Estoy acostumbrada al frío del exterior, recuerde que dormí mucho tiempo en las calles.

El ambarino no pudo evitar sentir como algo en su pecho se removía inquieto — Pero ya no estás en la calle — Su voz sonó más dura de lo que hubiese querido. Estaba molesto, pero no con ella sino con el maldito que la había abandonado a su suerte.

— Tiene razón — Habló casi en un susurro, el tono de voz de su acompañante la había hecho sentir cierto temor. Intentó levantarse del banco pero sus músculos estaban entumecidos, por el frío y el tiempo que había permanecido en la misma posición. Dando como resultado que tambaleara al momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Ahogó un grito de sorpresa, mientras intentaba no irse de cara al pasto. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, para así evitar lastimarselo, pero estas golpearon contra algo firme y cálido.

— Parece que te gusta lanzarte sobre mí.

Rin apartó rápidamente las manos de su rostro y deseó no haberlo hecho. Frente a ella, estaba Sesshomaru sosteniéndola por los hombros, estaban tan cerca que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y el calor se alojó en sus mejillas que sentía que ardían a más no poder.

Entonces reaccionó y se dio cuenta del significado de las palabras del ambarino. Se alejó de él dando un par de pasos hacia atrás — Perdón señor Sesshomaru, yo..yo no quería — Bajó la cabeza. En ese momento deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y se la tragara.

Él la miró por un momento — Ve a dormir — Ordenó, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

— Gracias.

— ¿Por qué? — Le preguntó, pero sin girarse para mirarla.

Rin levantó la cabeza y se quedó contemplando su ancha espalda — Por volver a evitar que mi cara se golpeara en la tierra — Rió — Y por permitirme estar aquí — Esto último lo dijo en un tono serio.

La miró sobre el hombro — De nada — Contestó con su rostro inexpresivo, aunque en su interior sintió unas enormes ganas de lanzarse sobre ella y besarla hasta el cansancio.

Avanzó hacia la mansión y se perdió en la oscuridad. Rin lo seguía de cerca, pero sin decir ninguna palabra.

Dos siluetas los contemplaban desde la ventana de la cocina, protegidos por la oscuridad.

— Lo dicho, Rin es la única que puede llegar al corazón del señor — Sonrió.

— Ay mi querida Sanguito, sólo esperemos que nuestra querida Rin no salga lastimada en el proceso.

— No seas pesimista Miroku — Roló los ojos — Verás que tengo razón y ese par son tal para cual, pero una ayuda extra no les vendría mal.

— ¿En que estas pensando?— La interrogó Miroku.

— Ven te lo contaré.

.

Rin entró a su habitación y no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de alegría. Se había preocupado por ella, y la volvió a salvar de una caída segura. Llevó sus manos hasta sus mejillas y sintió cuán calientes estaban. A su mente llegó el aroma de su perfume, olía tan delicioso. Se lanzó en la cama con una sonrisa boba, que sólo desapareció cuando se quedó profundamente dormida.

.

.

Pasaron varios días en la misma rutina de siempre, hasta que llegó el fin de semana y Sango decidió poner en marcha su plan de "ayudar"a Rin a conquistar a Sesshomaru.

Sabía que ese día era el último en el que estaba en cartelera una película que Rin deseaba ver, pero que por falta de tiempo no había podido. Las invitó a ella y a Kanna, pero ambas le contestaron que ese día irían con Bankotsu, Miroku y Suikotsu a un bar que estaba de moda y al cual costaba mucho conseguir reservación y que solo quedaba disponible Kaede. Sango le explicó su plan y le pidió que fingiera sentirse mal y aparte que convenciera, o al menos intentara convencer a Sesshomaru de que acompañara a la joven. Kaede aceptó, pero les advirtió que no podía prometer que convencería al ambarino, ya que él tenía un carácter tan _difícil._

Rin se sentía muy triste, pues tendría que ir sola o no ir, odiaba ser menor de edad, de lo contrario podría entrar al bar. Bufó por cuarta vez en menos de media hora. Bueno ella había vivido dos años en las calles, así que no era como si no supiera cuidarse sola en la noche.

Tomó un baño y buscó la ropa en su armario. Se decidió por algo cómodo, unos jeans grises y una camiseta roja con el diseño de un gatito, completó su vestuario con unos zapatos bajos de color rojo. Se ató el cabello en una coleta alta y se colocó un poco de brillo en los labios.

.

Kaede estaba en el despacho de Sesshomaru, cruzando los dedos para que aceptara acompañar a la niña al cine. Él la miraba con esa cara inexpresiva, donde era tan difícil adivinar qué diría. Luego de meditarlo un rato por fin habló.

— Iré, pero no desde aquí, deja que se vaya sola, nos reuniremos en el cine, y no se te ocurra decirle acerca de tu petición — Ordenó con voz grave.

La anciana asintió con una enorme sonrisa — Se lo agradezco mucho señor.

La morena se despidió de Kaede y le deseó que se mejorara pronto, también le pidió que no se preocupara, que iba a estar bien, tomaría un taxi tanto de ida como de vuelta. La anciana rogó que no descubriera su mentira, porque estaba segura que se enojaría mucho.

##################################

Llegó al centro comercial, y como lo imaginaba, había muchísima gente, claro era lógico al ser sábado en la noche. Se dirigió al cine a hacer la fila para comprar la entrada.

— Muy bien ya tengo la entrada — sonrió — Ahora compraré algo para comer — Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no notó que frente a ella había un hombre de espaldas — Auch — Gimió de dolor, mientras se tocaba la cabeza — Disculpeme. Se apresuró a decir, pero quedó en blanco al ver a la persona con la que había tropezado — Señor Sesshomaru — Exclamó. No podía creer su mala suerte. ¿Es que no podía pasar 5 minutos frente a ese hombre sin hacer algo vergonzoso?.

Él la miraba desde su imponente altura — Rin — Pronunció su nombre con un tono que la joven no supo descifrar.

— No sabía que le gustaba el cine — Sonrió algo nerviosa. Él no dijo nada, solo enarcó una ceja — _Que idiota eres Rin —_ Se regañó mentalmente _.— Y ¿_ Qué película verá? — Preguntó con algo de timidez.

Sesshomaru no contestó sólo le mostró el boleto que tenía en la mano.

Rin ensanchó sus ojos por la sorpresa — Es la misma película que voy a ver — Exclamó emocionada — ¿Podría sentarse junto a mí? — Preguntó en un susurro.

Él sólo asintió.

Fueron a comprar algunas golosinas, Sesshomaru sólo contemplaba como a Rin le brillaban los ojos como a una niña pequeña, al tener frente a sí, la gran cantidad de dulces.

Después de elegir, se dirigieron a la sala y la joven rompió el silencio — Me encantan los dulces.

El ambarino la miró con una ceja enarcada, como diciéndole — N _o me había dado cuenta._

Ella sonrió adivinando lo que pensaba — Es que cuando mi mamá vivía, ella solía recibirme con un dulce cuando llegaba de la escuela, pero cuando murió y me fui a vivir con la tía de mi papá — Hizo una pausa como si le costara continuar hablando — No comí dulces durante los cuatro años que viví con ella — Sonrió con amargura — Es por eso que ahora cada vez que tengo la oportunidad la aprovechó.

Otra vez el ambarino sintió esa molestia en su pecho. Tuvo un impulso de abrazarla, de consolarla, decirle que todo estaba bien, que él no permitiría que nadie la volviera a lastimar, pero no, no podía, él no era de las personas que sabían cómo reconfortar a otros, o al menos eso creía.

.

Entraron a la sala en silencio y se sentaron un poco alejados de las otras personas que habían, no eran muchas, la sala estaba casi vacía.

Rin sonrió, no sabía que a él le gustaban ese tipo de películas románticas, no parecía de ese clase de persona.

Lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, pero su cara seguía tan inexpresiva como de costumbre.

Él también la miraba de vez en cuando. No debió haberle hecho caso a la petición de Kaede, pero ¿A quién quería engañar? , deseaba volver a estar a solas con Rin.

Cuando pasaron una escena donde los protagonistas se besaron, Rin se sonrojó y la contempló embobada, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta y no pudo soportarlo más, se veía tan deseable así.

Se acercó a ella y la tomó suavemente por el mentón, para que ambos quedaran cara a cara y entonces la besó.

##################################

Agradecimientos especiales a:

liz malfoy,serenity usagi,lizziehatake,cleoru Misumi, gcfavela, Maizpalomero, sukkie98, jezabel, Aimy.

Hola a todas mis hermosas lectoras, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, como ven ya empezó el SessRin. Síííí.

En cuanto a sus dudas, Sesshomaru si será malo con Rin, pero no porque lo desee, es que le teme a sus sentimientos y también por los fantasmas de su pasado.

Pero no lo odien, él también la va a pasar mal cuando las consecuencias de sus acciones lo alcancen.

Yo también odié a Yura, pero tranquilas ella no es relevante en la historia, pero la misteriosa mujer de Alemania sí y ella es perversa.

Por cierto quiero aclarar que en este fic haré que Sessho utilice un poco de sentido del humor, pero será "irónico" y solo lo usará en su mente. No quiero cambiar mucho su carácter.

Espero les guste el capi, nos leemos en el próximo. Dejen sus comentarios.

Besitos.


	7. Me Gustas

**Capítulo 7**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Me Gustas**

Rin abrió sus ojos como platos, y luego parpadeó varias veces sorprendida. La estaba besando, Sesshomaru la estaba besando. Se fijó en su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados y se veía aún más hermoso así. Ella decidió cerrar los suyos también y disfrutar de ese contacto. Era su primer beso, no sabía muy bien cómo corresponderle, pero lo intentó torpemente, y parece que dio resultado, porque él colocó una mano en su nuca para profundizar el contacto. Ella se sentía en las nubes, un cosquilleo recorría todo su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru se alejó un poco rompiendo el contacto, Rin lo miró y se sonrojó al instante. Sin decir ninguna palabra se levantó y salió de la sala. La morena se quedó paralizada, no sabía porqué había reaccionado así después de besarla.

Se levantó apresuradamente y decidió seguirlo, tenía que preguntarle — Señor Sesshomaru — Le dio alcance en la salida del cine.

Él detuvo sus pasos y se giró hacía ella. Le dedicó una mirada tan intensa, que volvió a sonrojarse.

— Señor..lo que pasó..

— Fue un error, no volverá a ocurrir.

— ¿Qué?, no, no me malinterprete, no estoy enojada, no es eso — Estaba muy nerviosa, creyó que él se arrepentía porque pensaba que ella no deseaba ese beso, tenía que decirle lo contrario.

— Y ¿eso significa que? — Se acercó más a ella, provocándole un ligero temblor en las piernas.

— Bu..bueno, usted..me gusta — Confesó con un hilillo de voz.

Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja, no se esperaba que la chiquilla fuera tan directa, pero no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Sin mediar palabras tomó su mano y la guió hasta el estacionamiento, la joven se sentía algo confundida por la actitud del mayor, pero no por eso dejaba de estar feliz al tener un trato tan íntimo con él, a quien muy bien sabía no le agradaba que invadieran su espacio personal. Le enviaba miradas fugaces a sus manos entrelazadas, al igual que al rostro del ambarino que seguía tan estoico como siempre. Al llegar frente al auto Rin lo miró confusa.

— Entra — Pidió o más bien ordenó.

Ella asintió rápidamente y entró al auto, quedó maravillada, se veía tan fino, nunca en su vida había estado en un auto así. Sintió una punzada en su corazón, él era de un mundo totalmente distinto al suyo, inalcanzable.

Sesshomaru entró al auto y la miró por el rabillo del ojo, parecía ausente —Tal _vez había precipitado las cosas —_ Al verlo ella sonrió y se acercó a darle un pequeño beso —O _tal vez no._

 _._

El camino transcurrió en silencio, Rin miraba por la ventana y Sesshomaru conducía. La joven quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero no sabía cómo. Llegaron a la mansión y Sesshomaru estacionó el auto.

— Se lo agradezco mucho señor — Sonrió.

Iba a bajarse cuando él la detuvo, tomándola por el brazo, ella lo miró interrogante, pero pronto supo sus intenciones cuando se inclinó para besarla. Esta vez el beso fue más intenso, colocó una de sus manos en la nuca femenina y la otra en su cintura, para pegarla a su cuerpo todo lo que fuese posible. Rin correspondió gustosa y rodeó su cuello con los brazos, mientras enredaba los dedos en el cabello plateado.

Rompieron el beso y ella sonrió — Buenas noches — Susurró, para luego bajar del auto y caminar rápidamente hacia la casa.

Sesshomaru se quedó observando un momento el lugar por donde se había marchado la joven. Bufó. Se suponía que se iba a alejar de ella, que no le quería hacer daño, ni hacérselo él, y término arruinándolo todo — _Maldición —_ Pero muy a su pesar no podía negar que le había gustado besar a la chiquilla, y que deseaba seguir haciéndolo.

Kaede observaba la escena desde la ventana de su habitación, con una enorme sonrisa. Tal parecía que el plan de Sango había dado resultado.

########

— ¿En Serio señora Kaede? — Preguntó emocionada Sango. La mayor sólo asintió, mientras sonreía — Lo sabía — Levantó el mentón con orgullo — Soy un buen cupido — Sonrió — Ese par terminará juntos.

Kanna que también estaba presente en la conversación roló sus ojos, su amiga a veces era muy infantil — Me pregunto si habrá sucedido algo entre ellos.

— ¿Algo como qué? — La cuestionó la castaña, entrecerrando los ojos.

— No lo sé — Se encogió de hombros — Besos, abrazos, o….

Sango parpadeó varias veces, mientras contemplaba con la boca abierta a la albina — No sabías que eras tan pervertida.

Kanna se sonrojó — No soy pervertida — Se defendió ofendida — Sólo tengo curiosidad.

Kaede sonrió — A mí me gustaría que comenzaran pronto una relación — Confesó. Ambas jóvenes la miraron con interés. Continuó hablando — Creo que ya se merece ser feliz.

— Sí, para que se le quite lo amargado — Agregó Sango. Kanna asintió, y Kaede las fulminó con la mirada.

.

.

Se había levantado de muy buen humor ese día. Rosó sus labios sutilmente, mientras sonreía recordando lo pasado la noche anterior. Le parecía increíble haber sido besada por Sesshomaru Taisho, uno de los hombres mas lindos y adinerados del país. Suspiró, se sentía tan afortunada. Quería verlo, hablarle, tenerlo cerca nuevamente. Se sonrojo. Estaba pensado muchas cosas indebidas. Llegó a la cocina con una sonrisa enorme, sus amigas la observaron con picardía, logrando que se sonrojara al instante.

— Buenos días — Saludó con alegría.

— Muy buenos por lo que veo — Sonrió Sango. Kanna ahogó una risita, y Kaede sonrió.

— ¿Te divertiste anoche mi niña?.

— Sí señora Kaede — Contestó algo tímida.

— ¿Con la película o con el señor? — Ahora fue Kanna quien la interrogó.

— ¿Co..co..con el señor?, pero ¿Que cosas dices? — Sintió su cara arder de la vergüenza — ¿Cómo es que…?

— La señora Kaede los vio llegar.

Rin miró disimuladamente a la anciana, le preocupaba que pensara mal de ella.

— Me alegro mucho que se empiecen a llevar bien, ambos merecen ser felices — Kaede sonrió.

— Gracias, para mí es muy importante, su opinión, la de las tres — Recalcó — Y bueno.. — Se quedó callada un momento, mientras sus acompañantes la miraban con interés — Me besó — Confesó en un susurro.

— ¿Qué? — Sango y Kanna gritaron a todo pulmón y Kaede sólo sonrió.

— Cuéntanos los detalles — Pidió Sango con voz urgida por la curiosidad.

Rin suspiró — Nos encontramos por casualidad en el cine — La castaña ahogó una carcajada, si supiera que todo lo había planeado ella, y que sus amigos la habían ayudado — Yo tropecé con él, creo que ya se está volviendo costumbre —besó — Le pregunté que película vería y resulta que era la misma que yo. Estábamos en la sala viéndola tranquilamente, cuando de la nada me besó — Volvió a sonrojarse.

— Kyyyaa — Gritó Sango emocionada — Pero vamos dinos qué sentiste, ¿Qué tal besa el señor? — Le guiñó un ojo.

— Sango, no seas tan indiscreta — La reprendió Kaede — Eso es entre Rin y el señor.

La menor sólo se encogió de hombros — Lo siento Rin, es que me mata la curiosidad.

— Tranquila — Sonrió — Me siento muy feliz, me parece que es un sueño.

— Oye Rin, no es por arruinarte la felicidad pero, ¿Has pensado que va a pasar de ahora en adelante con ustedes? ¿Serás su novia o?

— Sí Rin, Kanna tiene razón. Además ¿El señor terminó con Yura?.

La joven palideció, no había pensado en todas esas cosas, estaba tan concentrada en su felicidad — No, no lo había pensado — Confesó con vergüenza.

— Tranquila mi niña — La animó Kaede — la señorita Sakasagami no significa nada para el señor, ella sola se nombró su novia. Lo mejor es que hables con él, para que te aclare su relación.

— Eso haré cuando llegué de la oficina.

— Me temo que tendrás que esperarte, se fue de viaje de negocios, a una ciudad cercana, volverá en dos días — Informó la anciana.

— Dos días — Murmuró — Es mucho tiempo.

— Que lindo es el amor, ya no puede pasar ni 48 horas sin verlo — Sango junto sus manos con ensoñación, mientras Kanna la veía con una ceja enarcada, Rin sonrojada y Kaede con una mueca de confusión.

##########

Sesshomaru se encontraba en Yokohama, debía asistir a varias reuniones con algunos posibles socios, de una sucursal que pensaba abrir allí. Bufó molesto, esas reuniones eran sumamente aburridas. Se dirigió al hotel donde se hospedaba, al entrar a su habitación fue directo al baño, necesita una ducha larga y relajante. Mientras el agua resbalaba por su cuerpo, un sólo pensamiento rondaba su cabeza — _Rin —_ Esa chiquilla se estaba volviendo demasiado importante para él. Aún recordaba el tacto de sus labios sobre los suyos, sentía como si le quemaran solo con rozarlos — _Eres un estúpido Sesshomaru, te estás volviendo a enamorar._

########

Rin estaba impaciente, ese día Sesshomaru regresaría de Yokohama y debía hablar con él, de su _relación. S_ onrió, aquello sonaba tan raro. El ruido de la puerta principal la hizo sobresaltarse en su asiento, se asomó con cautela a la sala, y lo vio, tan hermoso e imponente como siempre. Tenía una minúscula mueca de cansancio y fastidio, imaginó que sería por el viaje. Se armó de valor y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, para luego avanzar a paso lento hasta la sala — Buenas noches señor Sesshomaru — Intentó que su voz sonara lo más normal posible. Él detuvo sus pasos en los escalones iniciales de la escalera que ya se disponía a subir, se giró lentamente para mirarla a la cara y Rin deseo clavar su cabeza en el piso como un avestruz. Sintió sus piernas como si estuviesen hechas de gelatina y las mejillas le ardieron al instante — _Genial Rin, todo eso te provoca solo con mirarte — S_ e dijo sarcástica — _No quiero imaginar como será si.. —_ Cortó sus pensamientos al instante, no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que estaban tomando.

Sesshomaru pareció impacientarse ante su silencio, porque frunció levemente el ceño. A lo cual ella se apresuró a continuar — Espero le halla ido bien en su viaje. Yo..— Dudó un momento — Yo deseo hablar con usted — Finalizó la frase bajando la cabeza.

El ambarino no respondió, simplemente se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano, de la misma forma que la noche en el cine. Rápidamente la joven levantó la mirada y lo observó confundida, pero él no dio ninguna explicación simplemente tiró delicadamente de ella para que avanzara — Señor, pero usted me prohibió subir al segundo piso — Soltó sin pensar, cuando habían subido un par de escalones.

Él se giró para verla y le habló en un tono serio, que no dejaba lugar a réplicas — Tienes mi permiso de subir cuando lo desees — Se volvió a girar para seguir caminando, pero por el rabillo del ojo observó la gran sonrisa que Rin esbozó y se sintió complacido.

Entraron a la habitación del ambarino y Rin se sintió nerviosa, era la primera vez que estaba allí con él, aquella vez que le gritó como un ogro no contaba — Pensó. Él la atrajo hacía sí en un posesivo abrazo, tomó su mentón para depositar un corto beso en sus labios. La morena se sonrojó aún más, su mente quedó en blanco por algunos segundos, y reaccionó al verse sentada en la cama de Sesshomaru junto a él.

— ¿De que deseas hablar Rin?

— Bueno yo.. — _Tranquila Rin, sé positiva, s_ e animó — Quiero saber que somos — Dijo en un tono casi inaudible y bajando la cabeza.

Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja. Claramente no entendía las palabras de la joven, o mejor dicho habían muchas formas de interpretarlas. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta, levantó la cabeza para ver el rostro del ambarino que le decía que su pregunta era poco concreta. Tragó saliva con dificultad para luego continuar — Lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué clase de relación tenemos?, porque usted es novio de la señorita Yura — Soltó sin pensar. Bueno ya estaba dicho, ahora a esperar la respuesta.

El Taisho, al escuchar la mención de ese nombre frunció el ceño, y la joven se arrepintió enseguida de haber preguntado, pero no podía quedarse con esa duda, era pobre y sin educación, pero no por eso se iba a comportar como una cualquiera. El ambarino volvió a su semblante habitual para luego responderle con voz tranquila, inusualmente tranquila, pensó la joven — No soy de las personas que expresan sus sentimientos con palabras, pero si deseas a partir de ahora serás mi novia, en cuanto a Yura, mañana mismo me encargaré de resolver ese tema.

Rin se quedó pasmada, él hablaba con tanta tranquilidad como si le dijera que en el verano hacía calor. Tardó un par de segundos en procesar la información, parpadeó varias veces y luego asimiló sus palabras — ¿Su novia había dicho? — Sintió una alegría inmensa invadir su pecho, sin pensarlo se le lanzó encima abrazándolo, mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Esto lo descolocó, no esperaba que llorara — Perdón — Se excusó, al tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas y dejaba de abrazarlo — Es que estoy tan feliz.

Él solo la contempló en silencio — Ya es tarde, ve a dormir.

Rin asintió y le dio un corto beso en los labios, antes de marcharse, prácticamente corriendo y dando saltitos como una niña.

Al quedar a solas se cuestionó sobre su decisión, le dio el título de novia, ese que sólo había ostentado ella. Hizo una mueca de molestia, se dijo que mantendría a Rin alejada de su mundo de hipócritas, que podían destruir fácilmente su inocencia, y terminó haciendo lo contrario al convertirla en su novia. Pero el no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, era una promesa que se hacía, la protegería de todo y todos.

#########

Al día siguiente llamó a Yura para decirle que fuera a la empresa. Habló con ella como se lo había dicho a Rin, y como era de esperarse su _ex novia_ lo tomó muy mal, primero le gritó y lo maldijo, hasta casi dejarlo sordo, para luego rogarle que no la dejara, que haría lo que fuera para no perderlo. — _Patético —_ Pensó. Pero con su semblante inalterable, llamó a seguridad y la sacaron de la empresa, para luego dar la orden de que no la dejaran volver a entrar al edificio.

Rin por su parte estaba tan feliz que le parecía un sueño, les contó a sus amigas la buena nueva, y ellas se alegraron mucho como era de esperarse, incluso Miroku y Bankotsu le expresaron sus buenos deseos al enterarse por _casualidad,_ y Suikotsu le deseó mucha suerte, ante las miradas asesinas de Sango y Kanna.

Tres días pasaron desde aquella conversación que sostuvieron en la habitación del ambarino, Rin estaba emocionada, ya era sábado y ese día sus amigos saldrían a una fiesta donde un amigo de Bankotsu y ella podría estar a solas con Sesshomaru. Tal vez podrían ir a un parque o a caminar por allí, rió ante sus ocurrencias, no veía a Sesshomaru en esos planes, de seguro él solo iría a lugares muy lujosos, aunque había ido al cine ¿cierto?.

El sonido de su celular la hizo dar un pequeño respingo, se apresuró a tomarlo para luego mirar el número en la pantalla — Inuyasha — Sonrió — Buenos días señor Inuyasha — Saludó con alegría.

— Rin — Habló en tono de advertencia.

La joven rió — Perdón, perdón, Inuyasha ¿como éstas y Kagome?

— Así está mejor — Sonrió — Ambos estamos muy bien, contando los días para que sean nuestras vacaciones y poder ir a Japón Y ¿tú cómo estás?.

— Muy bien, las personas que viven aquí son muy buenas, en especial la señora Kaede.

— Sí, así es, para mí es como una segunda madre — Confesó con una sonrisa triste — Y ¿Sesshomaru te está tratando bien?

— Claro que sí — Contestó sin titubear, debatiéndose en si contarle o no la parte en que ahora eran novios — _Mejor que se lo diga él —_ Concluyó.

— Más le vale — Dijo en tono serio — Bueno ya me tengo que ir, en un rato más empiezan mis clases.

— Esta bien, saludos a Kagome.

— De acuerdo, luego te vuelvo a llamar, cuidate.

— Igual tú — Sonrió.

Inuyasha era tan encantador, siempre se preocupaba por ella como un hermano mayor, al igual que Kagome. Sí ahora ya no se sentía sola, poco a poco estaba formando una familia. Se levantó de su cama con una gran sonrisa, iría a saludar a Sesshomaru, y le preguntaría si podía contarle a Inuyasha lo de su relación, pero no sabía si estaba o no en casa, bueno le preguntaría a la señora Kaede. La buscó en la cocina y en los lugares cercanos y no la encontró, entonces decidió ir a la despacho en busca del ambarino, si no estaba allí entonces subiría a la habitación, se sonrojó ante este pensamiento— _Rin deja de ser tan pervertida —_ Se acercó al despacho y vio la puerta entreabierta, así que decidió asomarse un poco, para ver si él estaba allí, y en el preciso momento de hacerlo se arrepintió. Sesshomaru se encontraba allí, pero no precisamente solo, sino con Yura, y no precisamente hablando. Rin pudo escuchar a su corazón hacer crack, al romperse por la desilusión de ver a su novio con otra. Sin hacer el menor ruido salió de allí a toda prisa, hacía la parte más alejada del jardín, no quería ver a nadie, ni que nadie la viera, sólo deseaba que comenzara una fuerte tormenta y un rayo la fulminara, para así acabar con su dolor.

.

Sesshomaru se encontraba en su despacho, leyendo algunos papeles con cara fastidiada, cuando sintió que alguien abría repentinamente la puerta, levantó sus ojos y frunció el ceño, ¿esa mujer era sorda o qué?. Le había dejado muy claro que no quería volver a verla en toda su vida.

— Sesshomaru, por favor tenemos que hablar, no podemos terminar así.

El ambarino se levantó lentamente de su silla y se colocó delante de ella — No tenemos nada que hablar, lárgate de aquí, si no quieres que yo mismo te saque — Siseó — Pero contrario a lo que pensaba, Yura se le lanzó encima, dándole un beso que lo descolocó. Sólo fueron un par de segundos que tardó en reaccionar y empujarla lejos de sí, con tanta fuerza que casi cae al piso.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada — Está bien, no te pienso rogar más, sólo te advierto que te vas a arrepentir — Y dicho esto salió dando un fuerte portazo.

Él solo bufó, esa mujer estaba loca. Hablaría con Suikotsu para que no le permitiera la entrada a la mansión. Ahora tenía que ir la empresa, procuraría regresar temprano, quería llevar a Rin a algún lugar, tal vez a cenar.

.

.

Rin estaba sentada en el pasto, abrazando sus piernas y dándole rienda suelta a su llanto. Era una verdadera idiota, soñar con que Sesshomaru Taisho la quisiera. Ja, seguramente sólo deseaba llevársela a la cama. Lo peor es que ahora se tendría que ir y regresar a las calles. Hipó más fuerte, entonces sintió el tacto de una mano sobre su hombro, se giró sin muchas ganas, para contemplar la sonrisa serena de Miroku, quien se sentó junto a ella.

—¿ Qué sucede pequeña Rin?

Ella no le contestó, sólo se lanzó a sus brazos, mientras lloraba con mayor intensidad. Miroku solo atinó a corresponder el abrazo y acariciarle la espalda para reconfortarla. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero poco a poco fue calmándose hasta que el llanto desapareció por completo. Entonces se separó del joven — Muchas gracias — Agachó un poco la mirada, estaba apenada de que él la viera en ese estado.

— No tienes porque agradecerme, para eso estamos los amigos — Sonrió — ¿Te sientes mejor?.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Sabes donde estan las chicas?

— Fueron al supermercado con la señora Kaede. Ya deben estar por regresar.

— Ya veo, muchas gracias Miroku — Se levantó y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y él correspondió con una igual.

.

Llegó a la cocina, y encontró a las tres mujeres organizando todos los alimentos que habían comprado.

— Buenos días — Saludó con voz desganada. Las tres la miraron, con caras de preocupación.

— ¿Que te sucede Rin? — Sango llegó hasta ella.

— El señor Sesshomaru, está con Yura, me mintió — Soltó sin más.

Las tres mujeres quedaron sorprendidas.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? — Kaede avanzó hasta quedar al lado de Sango.

— Yo los vi, hace un rato en el despacho, se estaban besando — Rompió en llanto.

— No puede ser Rin, pero si el te dijo que había terminado con ella, y que ahora tú eras su novia — Kaede trato de razonar.

Rin negó con la cabeza — De seguro sólo quería aprovecharse de mí, claro como soy sólo una chiquilla humilde — Hipó con más fuerza.

— Es un maldito — Acusó Kanna.

— Kanna — La reprendió la anciana — No podemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas, Rin debe hablar con él.

— No, no quiero, por lo menos no en este momento.

Las tres mujeres la miraron con tristeza, comprendiendo su decisión.

— Bien, pero sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que encararlo — La joven asintió.

— Esta noche estamos invitados a una fiesta, deberías acompañarnos, así te distraes un poco.

— No estoy muy segura de que sea buena idea Sango.

— Sango tiene razón, animate Rin, así despejas tu mente y puedes pensar con más claridad.

La joven miró a Kaede y esta asintió con la cabeza.

— Pero recuerden que soy menor de edad.

— No hay problema por eso, la fiesta es privada, será en la casa de un amigo nuestro. Así que no tienes excusa — Sango la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

Rin asintió, aunque en el fondo no estaba muy convencida.

.

Las chicas maquillaron y peinaron a Rin de forma que pareciera mayor de edad, sobra decir que quedó preciosa.

Sango le prestó un vestido rojo, que a la menor le pareció demasiado corto, pero no objetó nada. El vestido le quedaba muy bien, hacía resaltar su piel blanca y el negro de su cabello.

— Te ves preciosa — La alagó Sango.

— Sí Rin, te ves muy bien — Apoyó Kanna.

— Gracias chicas — Se ruborizó por los comentarios de sus amigas.

########

Llegaron a la fiesta y habían muchas personas, unas bailaban, otras bebían, y otras simplemente hablaban o disfrutaban con sus parejas. Suikotsu se fue a bailar con una rubia muy hermosa, según la opinión de Rin, las otras dos parejas se quedaron a su lado.

— Quieres probar un poco? — Miroku le tendió un vaso con licor.

Rin parpadeó varias veces antes de negar — Yo nunca he tomado — Confesó.

— Para todo hay una primera vez, mi querida Rin — Sonrió.

— Dejala Miroku, ella aún es una niña — Lo reprendió Sango — Rin, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

La joven dudó un momento, para luego decidirse a agarrar el vaso. Tomó un trago y tosió un poco —Sabe horrible — Confesó, provocando que sus amigos rieran.

— Así es la primera vez, pero poco a poco el sabor mejora — Explicó Bankotsu.

Rin asintió y siguió tomando, dándose cuenta de que Bankotsu tenía razón.

Las dos parejas se fueron a bailar, mientras ella seguía tomando, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos tragos llevaba, y de a cuantos jóvenes había rechazado la invitación a bailar.

— Si sigues tomando así, pronto no recordarás ni tu nombre — La fría voz de Suikotsu la hizo dar un saltito en su puesto.

Lo miró con la tristeza brillando en sus ojos — Precisamente eso es lo que quiero, olvidar.

#########

Sesshomaru volvía del trabajo con su semblante estoico, aunque en su interior quería golpear a alguien. Se había tardado mucho más de lo previsto, ya era muy tarde para llevar a Rin a cenar, así que la iría a buscar a su habitación para hablar y saldrían el día siguiente.

Iba caminando por el pasillo que conducía a los cuartos de servicio, cuando Kaede salió a su encuentro.

— Buenas noches señor — Le dedicó una pequeña reverencia.

— Buenas noches.

— Si va a buscar a Rin, ella no se encuentra en su habitación, mejor dicho no se encuentra en la mansión.

El ambarino frunció el ceño, claramente esa noticia no le había agradado para nada —¿Dónde está? — Preguntó con evidente molestia.

— Salió con los muchachos a una fiesta en casa de un amigo de ellos.

Y ahora su ceño se frunció mucho más. Rin había salido y ni siquiera se molestó en avisarle.

— Señor, disculpe que me meta en lo que no debo, pero Rin es una niña muy inocente, ha sufrido mucho y no merece que le hagan más daño.

Sesshomaru la miró sin comprender, era claro que Kaede se lo decía por algo, ella nunca hablaba por hablar. Tal vez ya sabía que él tenía una relación con Rin y pensaba que la quería solo para jugar.

— Los sé, y no pretendo hacer tal cosa — Aseguró con su habitual tono monótono.

Kaede suspiró — La niña decidió salir, porque esta mañana lo vio en su despacho besándose con la señorita Yura.

El Taisho, abrió ligeramente los ojos a causa de la sorpresa — _Maldita Yura, ahora por su estupidez Rin estaba sufriendo_ — Dame la dirección Kaede — Prácticamente gruñó, pero Kaede no se asustó sabía que su enojo no era con ella.

########

Los minutos se le hicieron eternos, mientras llegaba a la dichosa casa en la que estaba Rin. Bajó rápidamente de su auto, y al ingresar todas las miradas se posaron en él, algunas curiosas, otras molestas por ver como sus novias o posibles conquistas babeaban por el recién llegado. Caminó entre la multitud ignorándolos olímpicamente, no era como si no estuviese acostumbrado a causar ese efecto en donde sea que vaya. Su mirada paseó por todo el lugar buscando a Rin, y luego de unos minutos la encontró sentada en un sofá, se acercó a ella a paso lento, esquivando ocasionalmente a algunas personas que se encontraba en su camino. Llegó a su lado sin que ella lo notara y frunció el ceño — ¿Como se le ocurría a esa niña tonta estar tomando?. Ya se encargaría de reprenderla después, ahora debía sacarla de allí — La tomó del brazo, provocando que la joven se sobresaltara y mirara en su dirección.

— Señor Sesshomaru — Susurró sorprendida.

— Vámonos — Fue toda su respuesta.

Cerca de allí se encontraban las dos parejas bailando — ¿Crees que deberíamos intervenir? — Preguntó Miroku a su novia.

Sango negó — Es mejor que arreglen sus problemas — El sólo asintió, aunque no convencido del todo.

#########

Sesshomaru condujo a Rin hasta el auto, tuvo que prácticamente cargarla, porque esta estaba muy mareada a causa del alcohol. Entraron y la miró con el ceño fruncido. La morena se encogió en su asiento, no le agradaba verlo enojado, sabía que él tenía muy mal carácter. Pasaron varios minutos en los que ninguno decía nada, hasta que ella se animó a hablar — No sé porque juega así con mis sentimientos — Su voz tembló por el llanto que quería salir.

— No he hecho tal cosa Rin. Sé lo que viste — La cortó al ver que ella se disponía a contradecirlo — Lo malinterpretaste, ya no tengo nada con esa mujer, y me encargaré de mantenerla alejada — Sus ojos brillaron con un tinte que Rin no supo identificar.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que yo sigo siendo su única novia? — Preguntó de forma inocente, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín.

Sesshomaru asintió al tiempo que relajaba su semblante. Sintió como el pequeño cuerpo de Rin se adhería al suyo, lo estaba abrazando y pronto depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

.

.

Condujo hasta la mansión con rapidez, al llegar la tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla hasta su habitación. Ahora necesitaba dormir, para que se le pasara la borrachera, ya mañana vería que era una pésima idea tomar de esa forma. Al girar en dirección a los cuartos de servicio, Rin lo detuvo, agarrando fuertemente el cuello de su camisa.

— Quiero dormir con usted, por favor — Pidió en un susurro.

Él abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, le sorprendía que ella le pidiera algo así, aunque era de esperarse dado su estado actual. Suspiró, para luego cumplir la petición de la joven. Llegaron a su habitación y la depositó con delicadeza en la cama, entonces se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que se veía, aunque no le agradó que otros la hubiesen visto usando ese vestido tan corto. Ella se inclinó torpemente para quitarse los zapatos y él la imitó, luego se acostó a su lado abrazándola.

— Duerme — Le pidió (ordenó), pero la chica tenía otros planes. Se aferró a su cuello y lo besó con deseo, él correspondió de inmediato, paseó una de sus manos por la espalda femenina, y la otra por uno de sus muslos, mientras bajaba sus besos de la boca a su cuello. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de sus labios. Él continuó con sus besos, hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos, entonces se detuvo y se alejó un poco de ella.

Rin lo miró confundida — ¿Qué sucede? — Inquirió aún sonrojada por el reciente acercamiento.

— Estas ebria — Señaló con obviedad, ganándose una mirada incrédula de su parte — Además — Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle — Quiero que estés totalmente lúcida cuando estemos juntos.

Rin sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían un par de tonos, y como el calor se extendía por su cuello y orejas. Sólo atinó a asentir contra el hombro del ambarino. Hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero él la detuvo.

— Dijiste que querías dormir conmigo — Explicó con simpleza.

Ella sólo sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, para luego acomodarse en su pecho y dormir plácidamente.

###########

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** Kate-Klaroline, Cleoru Misumi, ndominus Dea, gcfavela, claudy05, Aimy, jezabel.

 **Hola a todas mis hermosas lectoras, por aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capi.**

 **Sesshomaru ha dado un graaan paso, ya son novios ¿creen que fue muy apresurado?. Tal vez un poco, pero Sessho verdaderamente está interesado en Rin, le costó aceptarlo, pero ahora va en serio. Y ella pues, ¿Que decir? , está feliz, aunque Yura lo arruinó un poco (sin saberlo). Maldita, pero ella no les causará mayores problemas, la mujer de Alemania sí.**

 **Y hablando de ese tema, me han preguntado si es Kikyo o Kagura. No, ninguna de las dos, a Kagura ya la utilisé en otro fic y a Kikyo pienso ponerla de villana en la adaptación del dorama del que les había hablado, entonces para no repetirlas tanto escogí otro personaje.**

 **Bueno, espero les guste este capi, les pido como siempre me dejen sus comentarios, me emociona mucho leerlos.**

 **Besitos.**


	8. La primera vez

**Capítulo 8**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **La primera vez**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, la luz era muy intensa y provocaba un ardor en ellos, y un punzante dolor en su cabeza. Decidió tallarlos un poco para intentar aliviar el malestar, ayudó a sus ojos, pero el dolor de su cabeza parecía incrementar a cada segundo que pasaba. Llevó una mano a su frente y la presionó levemente. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior desfilaron frente a ella, aunque un poco confusos — No vuelvo a tomar en mi vida — Murmuró.

— Eso espero.

Giró bruscamente su cabeza, hacía la dirección de donde provenía esa voz tan conocida, ganándose un fuerte mareo en el proceso. Entonces lo vio, tan hermoso y elegante como siempre,sentado en uno de los sillones de la habitación, posando su mentón sobre el dorso de su mano derecha, y con un tinte de ¿diversión?, en sus ojos. Hasta ese preciso instante cayó en cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, dio un respingo al imaginar que pudo haber pasado entre ellos la noche anterior. Él se levantó con su acostumbrado porte elegante, y caminó hacia ella con paso lento, incrementando su nerviosismo y vergüenza.

Llegó hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado, acarició levemente su mejilla, para luego depositar un corto beso en sus labios. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese contacto — ¿Cómo te sientes? — La interrogó con su habitual tono, aunque en el fondo estaba preocupado por ella.

— Me duele mucho la cabeza, y siento el estómago muy revuelto — Confesó con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza.

Él se levantó de la cama y tomó unas pastillas y un vaso con agua, que estaban en una mesita cercana. — Toma Se las acercó a la mano — Te sentirás mejor.

— Gracias, señor Sesshomaru, no tenía que molestarse — Sonrió con timidez.

Él frunció ligeramente el ceño — ¿Por qué tomaste? — Preguntó, ignorando sus palabras.

— Bueno yo… — Dudó un momento, le daba mucha vergüenza decirle la verdad — Estaba celosa — Confesó en un susurro.

Una mínima sonrisa de arrogancia se formó en sus labios, aunque Rin no pudo apreciarla, ya que mantenía su cabeza agachada — Jhmp, debiste preguntarme antes de sacar conclusiones — Su voz sonó visiblemente molesta.

La morena se apresuró a levantar la cabeza y clavar sus orbes chocolates en él — Disculpeme, es que no me sentía con tal derecho — Concluyó con voz temblorosa.

Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja — Eres mi novia — Señaló con obviedad.

Ella sonrió al tiempo que se sonrojaba — No volverá a repetirse, se lo prometo — Él asintió, para luego caminar hacia la puerta — ¿A dónde va? — Se apresuró a preguntarle.

Él detuvo sus pasos y la observó por encima del hombro — Voy a decirle a Kaede que traiga tu comida.

— No, por favor no la moleste con eso, yo puedo ir a la cocina y prepararme algo — Se levantó de un salto y llegó hasta quedar frente a él.

— Vuelve a la cama — Le dijo con total calma.

— Pero señor..

— Es una orden Rin — La miró entrecerrando los ojos.

La joven suspiró y caminó resignada de vuelta a la cama. Sesshomaru abrió la puerta para marcharse en busca de la anciana, pero la voz de Rin lo detuvo — Señor, anoche, ¿Usted y yo…? — Se sonrojó a pesar de que él le estaba dando la espalda.

— No — Contestó secamente.

Rin ahogó un —Ooh — Sintió cierta tristeza en su corazón, tal vez él no quisiera estar con ella por ser una chiquilla aún. Esta reacción no pasó desapercibido para el ambarino, quién se giró para clavar su mirada en ella, exigiéndole una explicación por su reacción. Ella desvió la mirada, y se sonrojó al instante en que sus ojos hicieron contacto visual con los masculinos — Yo.. bueno, creía que usted.. — Se detuvo, no podía decirle algo tan vergonzoso, quedaría como una pervertida.

— Estabas demasiado ebria — Contestó frunciendo el ceño. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que pensaba la joven, pero por su expresión de decepción, lo podía intuir —¿En _verdad creía que no la deseaba?. No sabía lo que le había costado contenerse la noche anterior —_ Cayó en cuenta de que ella no recordaba lo sucedido, al menos no esa parte.

Rin agrandó los ojos, ante sus palabras. Entonces no lo había hecho por su estado. Un gran alivio la recorrió por completo, aunque también se maldijo internamente por haber tomado tanto — Me alegra saber que se preocupe por mí — Sonrió.

— Jhmp — Se giró sin pronunciar nada más y salió de la habitación, rumbo a la cocina.

##########

Rin se recostó en la cama y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Que torpe había sido al sacar conclusiones apresuradas sobre la noche anterior, tomó una de las almohadas y se golpeó repetidamente la cara con ella, paró con su _labor_ para aspirar el agradable aroma que desprendía — Huele al señor Sesshomaru — Murmuró. Dos golpes en la puerta la devolvieron a la realidad.

— Rin, ¿Puedo pasar? — Se escuchó la dulce voz de Kaede.

— Claro que sí, señora Kaede.

La anciana se acercó a ella y colocó sobre su regazo una mesilla con la comida. La joven la observó por un momento, todo se veía muy delicioso, pero dudaba poder comer algo con el malestar que sentía en su estómago — Muchas gracias señora Kaede, pero creo que si como algo lo devolvería enseguida.

La anciana sonrió — Pero no puedes estar con el estómago vacío — La reprendió — ¿Has tomado algo para tu malestar?

— Tal vez un jugo y algo de fruta, no me quede tan mal — Se encogió de hombros — Tomé unas pastillas, ayudaron un poco con el dolor de cabeza — Admitió.

Kaede la miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza — No debiste tomar, aún eres una niña. Ese Miroku es un irresponsable, pero ya me encargué de regañarlo — Levantó la barbilla en señal de orgullo.

— Lo siento — Murmuró avergonzada — Miroku, no tuvo la culpa, yo acepté, así que soy la única responsable.

La mayor suspiró — Espero que el señor no se entere, o Miroku la pasara muy mal.

Rin se tensó — No, si eso llega a pasar yo le explicaré todo. No quiero que tenga problemas por mi culpa, fui yo la que se excedió con el licor — Confesó sonrojada.

La mayor rió por lo bajo — El amor nos hace cometer locuras — Rin enrojeció varios tonos más, ante las palabras de Kaede — Vamos niña, termina de comer, para que tomes una buena ducha y descanses. Yo iré a la cocina, debo encargarme del almuerzo. Por cierto, esos chiquillos irresponsables te envían saludos, y desean que se te pase pronto el malestar.

— Sí, muchas gracias — Sonrió — Dígales que no se preocupen, que de seguro pronto me sentiré mejor, y que se los agradezco mucho — La anciana asintió, para luego marcharse de la habitación.

##########

Un rato después, se encontraba frente a la ducha, realmente necesitaba un baño para relajarse, y así poder dormir mejor. Al terminar, se dio cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto, estaba en la habitación de Sesshomaru y allí no había ropa suya, ¿Como se supone que se iba a vestir? Bufó. Sopesó sus opciones. Colocarse el vestido que llevaba la noche anterior, y así arruinaría el baño que acababa de tomar, salir en toalla, y atravesar la sala y la cocina hasta llegar a su cuarto. Un escalofrío la recorrió ante esa idea, ni loca lo haría. Entonces recordó que podía llamar a la cocina y pedirle a Kaede que le llevara un vestido. Sonrió — Sí, eso haré — Dijo entusiasmada. Llamó a Kaede, y luego de disculparse varias veces con ella, por estarla molestando nuevamente, se vistió y pudo dormir profundamente.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida, pero imaginó que no fue poco, porque al despertar ya todo estaba oscuro. Se levantó lentamente de la cama, y buscó la lámpara que estaba en la mesa de noche, la encendió y ahogó un respingo al ver que un par de pozos dorados, le devolvían la mirada. Llevó una mano a su pecho, y respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse — Señor Sesshomaru, me asustó — Admitió con algo de vergüenza.

Él arqueó una ceja — ¿Cómo te sientes? — Le preguntó, ignorando su reciente reacción, y su comentario.

— Mucho mejor — Sonrió, llegando hasta él y dándole un beso en la mejilla — Gracias por preocuparse por mí — Susurró contra su piel.

Antes de que se separara de él, la tomó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola en los labios. Rin cerró los ojos, y enredó las manos en su cuello, acariciando su cabello. Al separarse, ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios ligeramente hinchados y su respiración era agitada — ¿Te apetece que vayamos a un restaurante? — Preguntó con su voz indiferente, y Rin se cuestionó si alguna vez algo alteraba a ese hombre, porque ella estaba con las hormonas a mil, por un simple beso y él tan estoico como siempre.

La joven parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestar — Claro que sí señor, me encantaría — Sonrió.

— Entonces ve a cambiarte, nos vemos en media hora — Sentenció.

— ¿Se..se refiere a hoy?— Ensanchó los ojos por la sorpresa.

— ¿Tienes algún problema? — Cuestionó impasible.

— No, para nada — Negó con la cabeza.

— Ya mismo voy a arreglarme — Salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

.

Atravesó la sala como un rayo, y miró disimuladamente hacia el interior de la cocina, agradeciendo internamente el que no hubiese nadie en los alrededores. Llegó a su habitación y buscó en su armario algo medianamente aceptable, entonces allí la realidad la golpeó. Seguramente irían a un restaurante fino, y ella no tenía nada adecuado para la ocasión. Su ropa consistía en su mayoría en jeans y camisetas, tampoco es que tuviese mucha, ya que al llegar a trabajar a la mansión fue que pudo comenzar a comprarla. Suspiró con pesadez, y volvió a buscar en el armario, en el fondo encontró una falda de tablones beige y un vestido blanco con lunares negros. Lo pensó un momento y se decidió por el vestido. Se lo colocó rápidamente, acompañándolo con unas sandalias bajas, soltó su cabello y lo cepilló, se maquilló ligeramente y colocó perfume. Salió con destino a la habitación del ambarino, pero lo encontró sentado en la sala, al verlo su corazón palpitó alocadamente, se veía condenadamente sexy. Él se incorporó y caminó hacía ella, al tiempo en que la miraba con intensidad, provocándole un notorio sonrojo, que le pareció gracioso. Tomó su mano y ambos salieron hasta donde estaba estacionado su auto.

#########

Llegaron a un lujoso restaurante, tal y como Rin lo había previsto. Al entrar, todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellos. Sesshomaru ya estaba más que acostumbrado a eso, así que los ignoró, pero ella se sentía extraña, observada y claramente menospreciada, por todas esas personas que se notaban eran adineradas. Un mesero se acercó a ellos, y los condujo hasta un lugar privado, era una especie de balcón con una vista hermosa de la ciudad. Rin quedó fascinada, y su rostro se iluminó, como el de una niña pequeña, a la que le dan el mejor regalo. El mayor sonrió en su interior, le gustaba ver a su chiquilla feliz, eso le transmitía cierta tranquilidad.

Tomaron asiento y procedieron a leer el menú, estaba en italiano, así que ella no entendía nada, se mordió el labio nerviosa — ¿Ahora qué haría? — No quería quedar como una inculta y de paso dejar a Sesshomaru en vergüenza. Lo miró disimuladamente esperando a que él ordenara para así imitarlo. Él ordenó y la miró fijamente, como adivinando sus pensamientos. Ordenó algo para ella y Rin suspiró aliviada.

— ¿Desea algún vino en especial? — Preguntó el mesero.

— Quiero ver la carta — Contestó con simpleza.

El mesero se la entregó y luego de leerla un momento eligió uno.

— Yo…no puedo tomar — Le susurró al ambarino.

Él la miró enarcando una ceja, como diciéndole, "eso no lo pensaste anoche" — Para ella una bebida sin alcohol.

Rin le sonrió, agradeciéndole su gesto.

— Enseguida les traigo su orden.

Comieron en silencio, la morena sorprendiéndose con las delicias que degustaba y Sesshomaru dirigiéndole miradas fugaces — Señor Sesshomaru, ¿Me puede decir donde está el baño?— Le pidió luego de terminar su comida. Él se levantó de la mesa, y le hizo un ademán, indicándole que lo siguiera. Rin enrojeció al instante — No es necesario que me acompañe — Se apresuró a aclararle, pero él la ignoró y siguió avanzando.

La joven dio un suspiro derrotado, y lo siguió. Caminaron por un largo pasillo — Está al final — Le indicó, mientras se recostaba de la pared, y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

— Gracias — La morena le sonrió y se apresuró a ingresar al baño, para no hacer esperar mucho al ambarino.

.

El baño estaba vacío así que ingresó rápidamente a uno de los cubículos, pero al salir se percató, de que habían tres mujeres hablando cerca de los lavamanos, y apenas notaron su presencia se giraron para verla. Sus miradas eran despectivas, se notaba que eran mujeres adineradas por su forma de vestir. Rin intentó ignorarlas y llegar hasta uno de los lavamanos, pero le cerraron el paso.

— Así que esta es la nueva amante de Sesshomaru — Escupió una con burla.

— Pues quién lo diría de él, que es tan "selectivo", en todo — Rió otra con sorna — Parece que ya olvidó a Yura, no puedo negar que era una mujer vulgar, pero tenía dinero, en cambio mírate — Apuntó a Rin con el dedo — Se nota que eres una muerta de hambre.

— Deberías largarte de aquí, tu sola presencia le resta clase a este lugar — Concluyó la tercera, mientras pasaba al lado de Rin y la empujaba con el hombro.

Las tres salieron entre risas y nuevas frases ofensivas, a las que intentó no prestarles atención — _Es cierto, yo no merezco estar aquí, y mucho menos al lado del señor Sesshomaru —_ Se recostó de la pared y empezó a llorar con amargura. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, pero unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar. Se apresuró a lavarse la cara y abrió la puerta, se quedó petrificada al ver que era Sesshomaru, quién estaba tocándola, y la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

— Señor Sesshomaru, disculpeme por demorarme, yo…

— ¿Por qué estabas llorando? — Su voz destilaba enojo, y su mirada advertía que no se le ocurriera mentirle.

— ¿Llorando?, No claro que no — Negó con la cabeza — ¿Por qué cree eso?

Él avanzó hasta pegar su cuerpo con el de la joven, dejándola atrapada entre su imponente figura y la puerta — Tus ojos están rojos.

— _Maldición,_ Ah eso — Sonrió — Creo que me voy a resfriar, es todo.

Por supuesto que el ambarino no le creyó, pero decidió hablar ese tema al llegar a la mansión — Vamos aún falta el postre — Se giró y Rin pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Volvieron a ocupar su mesa y el mesero llegó con la carta para que seleccionaran el postre.

— Chocolate — Exclamó, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. Sesshomaru la observó y luego arrugó la nariz en señal de desagrado ante su elección. Ella lo miró con curiosidad — No me diga que no le gusta el chocolate, pero si es la cosa más deliciosa del mundo — Aseguró. Él esbozó una mínima sonrisa, pero Rin pudo ver que no tenía rastros de burla o diversión, más bien era ¿lujuria?. Era como si le asegurara que habían cosas mejores que el chocolate, y esa revelación la hizo enrojecer, al imaginar el hilo de los pensamientos masculinos — Bueno yo..me refiero a..

— Que disfruten su postre — Les deseó el mesero, con un tono amable.

Rin agradeció internamente la interrupción, porque no sabía cómo iba a continuar dando esa explicación tan bochornosa.

###########

Entraron a la mansión y todo se encontraba en silencio. Llegaron hasta las escaleras y Rin se dispuso a despedirse — Muchas gracias por la cena, todo estuvo realmente rico — Sonrió — Que pase buenas noches señor Sesshomaru — Se puso de puntitas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Se giró para marcharse, pero él la tomó de la mano y la guió escaleras arriba. Rin lo siguió sin protestar, sabía que él era demasiado obstinado, como para llevarle la contraria en ese momento, y la verdad no era como si quisiera resistirse. Entraron a la habitación aún tomados de la mano y se sentaron en un sofá.

— Quiero que me cuentes qué fue lo que sucedió en el restaurante — Exigió con voz grave.

— _Oh no, pensé que había olvidado ese tema —_ Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y procedió a hablar — Bueno estaba en el cubículo del baño y escuche hablar a tres mujeres sobre usted, mejor dicho sobre ambos — Era una verdad a medias, pero no quería que se enojara más de lo debido, seguro él conocía a esas mujeres y las vio salir del baño, y conociéndolo era capaz de insultarlas o peor — En resumen decían que yo no merecía estar con usted por no tener dinero — Desvío la mirada y sus ojos se cristalizaron — Creen que no merezco entrar en los mismos lugares que ellas, Porque los desprestigio — Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control.

Sesshomaru apretó con fuerza los puños y la mandíbula, estaba realmente furioso por eso — _Malditas desgraciadas, sabía perfectamente quienes eran, y se encargaría de hacerle tragar sus palabras —_ _Pero no en ese momento, ahora Rin lo necesitaba, ella era su prioridad_ La abrazó contra su cuerpo, para transmitirle con ese simple gesto que él estaba allí, que la protegería de todo. La tomó del mentón y la miró fijamente a los ojos — No debes hacer casos de esas sandeces, eres mi novia, no lo olvides.

La joven sonrió y retiró los restos de sus lágrimas, mientras se acercaba al rostro del ambarino, y comenzaba un tierno beso, el cual él correspondió al instante, y apretó el agarre para profundizarlo. Pronto los besos se volvieron más intensos, Sesshomaru se levantó del sillón y Rin con él. La guió hasta la cama, y con delicadeza la depositó en esta sin dejar de besarla. La morena por su parte, se aferraba del cuello masculino, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello. Se incorporó un poco dejándola sentada para tener mejor acceso al cierre de su vestido, recorrió su espalda en un movimiento ascendente hasta encontrar el cierre, y lo bajó de manera lenta, para luego adentrar su mano y provocarle un jadeo a la joven. Con delicadeza acarició sus muslos a medida que iba retirando la tela, y la sacó por encima de su cabeza, Rin se sonrojó al verse semidesnuda frente a él, pero otro beso de Sesshomaru hizo que olvidara su vergüenza, por lo menos durante unos momentos.

Torpemente tocó los botones de la camisa masculina y los fue desabrochando con manos temblorosas. Al terminar su labor se deshizo de la prenda y recorrió el pecho desnudo del ambarino, arrancándole un gemido ahogado. Sesshomaru dejó su boca y besó el lóbulo de su oreja, su mandíbula, hasta llegar a su cuello, ahora fue Rin la que gimió ante el contacto de su boca con esa zona tan sensible. El Taisho siguió descendiendo hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos, coló sus manos en la espalda de Rin y abrió con maestría el cierre del sujetador. Si la joven enrojeció al verse semidesnuda, ahora su cara ardía de la vergüenza, y la mirada de deseo que le estaba dedicando Sesshomaru, no le ayuda mucho a relajarse — _Es normal Rin, deberías sentirte halagada de que él te mire así — Pero_ era su primera vez, nunca antes un hombre la había visto desnuda, y no era cualquier hombre, sino el que ella amaba. Suspiró intentando calmarse, y esto no pasó desapercibido para él, que se quedó quieto, mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? — Su voz sonó ronca por el placer, pero sin ningún tinte de enojo o duda.

Ella se permitió mirarlo a la cara, tenía los labios hinchados por los recientes besos, y su mirada claramente demostraba lujuria, aunque su rostro seguía tan inescrutable como de costumbre — No —Se apresuró a contestar — Es sólo que estoy algo nerviosa y avergonzada, supongo que es normal, ya que nunca he estado con un hombre — Esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

Sesshomaru comprendió que en efecto su reacción era normal, se acercó a su rostro y la beso, pero esta vez fue un beso tranquilo, que logró relajarla y permitirle que continuara en su labor. Acarició uno de sus senos con la mano y luego lo estrujó con un poco más de fuerza, arrancándole un sonoro gemido. Repitió la acción con el otro, mientras volvía a descender con su camino de besos, al llegar a sus senos tomó uno con su boca, mientras seguía masajeando el otro. Rin no paraba de gemir, y se aferraba a la nuca de Sesshomaru. Dejó su seno, y bajo por su vientre, dejando un camino de besos. Los gemidos de la joven aumentaban de tono, con cada beso que él le proporcionaba.

Llegó muy cerca de su intimidad y le separó las piernas con delicadeza. Bajó sus bragas y se las quitó lentamente, al tiempo que acariciaba sus piernas, entonces toda la vergüenza contenida golpeó a Rin en la cara. Se incorporó apoyándose en sus codos y lo miró fijamente — _No estaría pensando en hacer eso ¿verdad? —_ Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda — Señor Sesshomaru — El aludido levantó la cabeza y la miró interrogante — Bueno…no creo que deba..hacer..eso — Sintió su cara arder por la vergüenza.

— ¿Por qué? — Su voz más grave de lo normal, la asustó un poco, seguro lo había hecho enojar.

— _Bien hecho Rin, ahora se enojó y te dejará así tan… exitada_ — Me da vergüenza — Admitió.

— Creí que confiabas en mí — La cuestionó.

— Claro que sí — Contestó con voz segura.

— Entonces relajate, y dejame el resto.

— _Oh por Dios —_ Su corazón casi se detiene. Ante sus ojos tenía la imagen más sexy que había visto, Sesshomaru esbozaba una media sonrisa , y la miraba con tanto deseo que sintió que se iba a derretir. Y el tono de voz que usó, rayos, le erizó todos los vellos de su cuerpo. Apenas y pudo asentir con la cabeza, estaba segura que en ese momento su voz se había perdido. El ambarino continuó con su labor. Llegó hasta la entrada de su intimidad y comenzó a repartir besos, Rin arqueó la espalda, mientras gemía sonoramente. Introdujo su lengua, y ella sintió desfallecer, creía que su pequeño cuerpo no soportaría tanto placer. Dejó su labor y volvió a su altura para besarla, se veía tan hermosa, sonrojada y perlada por el sudor, su boca entreabierta intentando respirar con normalidad. Coló una mano entre ellos, bajó por su abdomen y siguió su camino hasta su entrada, acarició suavemente sus pliegues y poco a poco introdujo un dedo en su interior. En respuesta ella arqueó la espalda, mientras dejaba escapar un gemido entre placer y dolor.

Movió su dedo primero lento y luego aumentó el ritmo, al ver que la morena respondía bien a su caricia, decidió introducir otro y repetir la misma operación. Cuando la sintió lista retiró sus dedos y se acomodó entre sus piernas, se quitó sus pantalones junto a su boxer, rozó su miembro en su entrada, y sintió como un fuerte calor invadía todo su cuerpo. Se removió bajo el cuerpo masculino y él la agarró por las caderas para inmovilizarla, volvió a besarla, mientras se deslizaba lentamente en su interior, entonces llegó hasta donde se encontraba la frágil barrera que era la prueba de su virginidad. Empujó con algo de fuerza, rompiéndola, Rin dejó escapar un pequeño grito de dolor, seguido por un par de lágrimas, que él se apresuró a secar, para luego besarla suavemente. Se quedó quieto en su interior esperando a que se acostumbrara.

Dolía, le dolía muchísimo, pero tenía que ser fuerte, había escuchado que eso era normal la primera vez, pero que poco a poco pasaba, y rogaba porque fuera cierto. Los segundos ayudaron a que se acostumbrara y movió las caderas instintivamente, indicándole que continuara, y así lo hizo, primero con un vaivén suave, procurando no incrementar su malestar.

Los gemidos femeninos aún tenían rastros de dolor, pero al correr de los minutos fueron remplazados por el más puro placer, entonces dejó de contenerse y aumentó el ritmo, arrancándole pequeños gritos de placer a la joven. Su respiracion era pesada y jadeaba constantemente en el oído de Rin incrementando su placer. La sensación era mucho mejor de lo que la describían, se sentía en la gloria, aferrada a los fuertes brazos de Sesshomaru, mientras el salía y entraba de su interior con fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimarla. Pronto sintió como sus paredes se contraían y apretaban su miembro en el proceso, después una sensación demasiado placentera en su bajo vientre, había logrado alcanzar el climax. Pocos minutos después, sintió como Sesshomaru llenaba su interior, él había llegado también. Salió cuidadosamente de ella y se acostó a su lado, para luego atraerla hacia sí y que descansara en su pecho.

###########

Una bella mujer de cabellos negros, ojos carmín y piel como la porcelana, caminaba con elegancia hacia la recepción de un lujoso hotel, de la ciudad de Tokio.

— Buenas noches, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? — Sonrió amablemente la recepcionista.

— Buenas noches soy Abi Taka, tengo una reservación — Contestó con voz altiva.

— Por supuesto señorita Taka, es la suite 309, aquí tiene su llave.

— Gracias — Se encaminó hacia los elevadores — _Volveremos a vernos pronto, mi amado Sesshomaru._

 _#######_

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:** Indominus Dea, claudy05, Kate-Klaroline, DreamFicGirl, Serenity usagi, Cleoru Misumi, gcfavela,

jezabel, liz malfoy.

 **Hola de nuevo a mis hermosas lectoras, por acá vuelvo con otro capi, que espero les guste.**

 **Ya hubo lemon, cof cof, perdón si no lleno sus expectativas, pero es que no es lo mío, me gusta leerlos (sí soy algo pervertida, lo admito). Pero escribirlos es otro mundo, y más describir a Sessho en escenas así, uf. Pero bueno ustedes son las juezas y me diran que tal estuvo. :D.**

 **Ahora seguimos con lo ocurrido en el capi, Rin ya sabe lo que es una resaca jajaja, y las mujeres del restaurante, son unas malditas brujas. Pobre Rin, pero ya Sessho se encargará de ellas.**

 **Apareció, sí, por fin llegó la bruja del cuento, Abi ¿La recuerdan?. La princesa de las aves demonios, a la que Naraku le dio un tridente.** **Creo que Taka no es un apellido, pero leí que significa halcón, y como ella era una demonio ave, pues lo quise relacionar.**

 **Bueno me pareció la villana perfecta, no se que opinan ustedes.** **En el próximo capi comenzará a hacer sus maldades.** **Por cierto en el próximo capi regresaran Kagome e Inuyasha, los tengo olvidados, lo sé.**

 **A petición de ustedes incluire un cuarto en este conflicto amoroso, el enamorado de Rin, que hará rabiar a Sessho, jeje, pero él aparecerá en un par de capis, les adelanto que es muy guapo, con carácter y tiene dinero, el rival perfecto para nuestro querido demonio.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capi, por favor dejen sus comentarios, que me encanta saber sus opiniones.**

 **Besitos.**


	9. Juntos

**Capítulo 9**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Juntos**

El insistente sonido de un celular, la hizo removerse incómoda entre las sábanas. Se incorporó algo molesta, y lo tomó de la mesita que se encontraba al lado de su cama — Diga — Su voz sonó como una mezcla de molestia y somnolencia.

— Buenos días señorita Taka, disculpe que la llame tan temprano, pero su presencia es requerida por los accionistas, solicitan una reunión mañana.

La mujer bufó irritada — Estoy es Japón, no será posible la reunión para mañana, llegaré muy agotada por el viaje, así que informales que me reuniré con ellos el miércoles a las 8:00.

— Así lo haré señorita, y nuevamente disculpe por molestarla.

Sin decir más cerró la llamada — Mi visita a Sesshomaru tendrá que esperar un poco — Murmuró con molestia — Bueno, ya esperé cinco años, así que un par de días más no hará gran diferencia.

###########

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que dormía tan plácidamente, ningún mal sueño o recuerdo asaltaron a su mente aquella noche. Bueno tampoco era como si hubiese dormido mucho, de todos modos. Sonrió internamente, y se permitió contemplar a la causante de su reciente bienestar.

Rin, dormía tranquila a su lado, y él se preguntaba cómo un ser que había sufrido tanto en su corta vida, podía seguir siendo tan pura y buena.

Le acarició con cuidado el cabello, procurando no despertarla, miró el reloj de su mesita derecha, ya eran las 7:00, debía darse prisa para llegar a la empresa.

Se levantó sigilosamente, procurando no despertarla, pero falló en su intento.

— Buenos días — Sonrió.

— Buenos días — Se acercó a ella y le dio un corto beso.

La sonrisa de Rin se amplió, y fue acompañada por un gran sonrojo.

Aunque la noche anterior habían tenido relaciones, sabía que tardaría en acostumbrarse a esa cercanía que ahora compartía con él.

Sesshomaru se levantó para dirigirse al baño, seguido por la atenta mirada de la joven — ¿No deseas dormir un rato más? — Le preguntó sin girarse para mirarla, mientras abría la puerta del baño.

— ¿Usted ya se va?

El asintió — Debo ir a la empresa.

— ¿Que hora es? — Lo cuestionó. No debía ser muy temprano, si ya él se estaba preparando para salir.

— Las 7:00 — Contestó con su habitual indiferencia.

— ¿Qué? — Rin ahogó un grito de sorpresa — Es muy tarde, ya debería estar en la cocina ayudando a la señora Kaede — Se apresuró a levantarse, pero para en seco, al ver que debajo de las sabanas estaba completamente desnuda. Enrojeció al instante, y buscó desesperadamente su ropa con la mirada.

Él arqueó una ceja. Rin era tan inocente. Se dio la vuelta para recoger la ropa de la muchacha, que se encontraba cerca de la cama, y se la entregó, provocando que su rostro enrojeciera más, si eso era posible.

Ella la tomó con manos temblorosas, y susurró un casi inaudible gracias.

El ambarino sólo asintió con la cabeza, mientras se volvía a dirigir al baño — Si no quieres volver a dormir, entonces desayunaras conmigo — No esperó la respuesta de Rin, porque ya había cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

Ella parpadeó varias veces — _Desayunar juntos — Bueno la noche anterior habían cenado juntos, así que eso era lo más normal, eran una pareja después de todo._ Sonrió mientras se vestía, y arreglaba un poco su cabello.

Poco tiempo después, Sesshomaru salió del baño envuelto en una toalla que sólo cubría lo necesario, ella volvió a enrojecer, y tuvo el fuerte impulso de cubrirse la cara con las manos, pero eso sería muy tonto, la noche anterior, ya habían intimado, así que haciendo gala de todo su valor se mantuvo sentada en el sofá, sin mover un solo músculo.

Sesshomaru sintió el gran impulso de reír al verla así, pero no dijo, ni hizo nada que lo delatara. Se vistió en total calma, como si ella no estuviese allí, aunque podía sentir su mirada seguir cada movimiento que hacía.

Era perfecto, sí, esa era la palabra correcta para describir al hombre que tenía frente a ella. Su cuerpo era una verdadera maravilla, y qué decir de su rostro, nunca había visto un rostro tan hermoso — Suspiró — Era tan afortunada de tener a un hombre así a su lado.

— Vamos — Anunció él cuando se terminó de vestir.

— ¿A dónde? — Lo cuestionó.

— Al comedor — Contestó con obviedad.

Ella negó rápidamente — Pero no puedo señor, ¿Qué pensará la señora Kaede y los demás?

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? — La miró fijamente, logrando que se pusiera nerviosa.

— Bueno.. — Titubeó un momento — No quiero que mis amigos piensen mal de mí, que crean que me estoy aprovechando del hecho de ser su novia, para ser tratada de forma distinta — Bajó la cabeza.

— Si piensan tal cosa, entonces no son tus amigos — Espetó — Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, sí tal vez él tenía razón y sus amigos entendían lo que ahora sucedía, y era ella la que no terminaba de aceptar las cosas, pero nadie podía culparla, después de tantos años de sufrimientos, ver la luz al final del túnel le parecía algo irreal.

— Usted tiene razón — Gracias se… — Dudó un momento. Él la observó con curiosidad. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, dándose valor — ¿Podría llamarlo Sesshomaru?.

El Taisho no dijo nada, solo asintió — Pero si vas a llamarme por mi nombre, también debes tutearme.

Ella asintió sonriente — Está bien Sesshomaru — Se sentía tan bien llamarlo así, sentir que cuando estaban juntos no existían esas barreras sociales que los separaban.

######

Llegaron al comedor, y tomaron asiento. Él en el lugar de siempre y ella a su derecha. Claro él tuvo que indicarle el lugar, porque ella se quedó de pie contemplándolo.

Kaede llegó con el desayuno y le sonrió al verla, la morena se sonrojó un poco (ya eso de le estaba haciendo costumbre). Pero le correspondió a la sonrisa y la saludó como siempre.

— Buenos días señorita Rin.

— No, no me llames señorita, sólo dime Rin como siempre — Observó a Sesshomaru, como pidiendo su aprobación, él entendió al instante.

— Si ese es tu deseo — Contestó con indiferencia.

— Sí, muchas gracias — Sonrió.

La anciana se dispuso a servir el desayuno, y en un par de minutos los dejó a solas.

Se hizo un corto silencio que la joven rompió — Está muy rico el desayuno, me pregunto que prepararemos para el almuerzo.

El Taisho levantó la mirada de su plato, y la fijó en ella — No volverás a trabajar en la cocina — Le informó, usando una voz más seria de lo usual, dándole especial énfasis a sus palabras.

— Pero, pero...

— Rin — Le advirtió.

Suspiró con pesadez — Y entonces ¿Qué se supone que haré en todo el día?.

— Podrías estudiar.

— ¿Estudiar? — Lo miró sorprendida — Bueno, pero yo sólo terminé la primaria — Confesó avergonzada. Sabía que no había sido su culpa , pero aún así era vergonzoso confesarselo precisamente a él. Eso la hacía sentir indigna de ser su pareja.

— Eso es algo que se puede solucionar fácilmente — Tomó un poco de café, aumentando los nervios femeninos — Contrataré a un profesor particular para que te enseñe aquí, hasta que puedas terminar la secundaría, y presentar los exámenes para la universidad. Cuando tengas la edad requerida — Continuó tomando su café, como si hubiese dicho cualquier cosa sin importancia.

Ella lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos —¿Había escuchado bien? Él pagaría a alguien para que le diera clases y así terminar la secundaría y poder ir a la universidad — El sueño de su querida madre se haría realidad. Lloró de felicidad, pero entonces sus ilusiones se desvanecieron, no podía permitir que él gastara tanto en ella, sólo era su novia y él no tenía ningún tipo de obligación con ella — Te lo agradezco mucho — Sonrió, para luego secar los restos de sus lágrimas — Pero no puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado yo..

— No te estoy preguntando Rin — Habló con severidad. Sesshomaru estaba consciente que su negativa era debido al dinero, pero ese no era problema para él, así que no permitiría que ella se negara a aceptar su propuesta.

Rin abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sin saber qué decir. Así que suspiró resignada — Está bien — Aceptó al fin, aunque no muy convencida. Así que decidió cambiar de tema — A propósito de estudiar, Inuyasha me llamó hace algunos días, y me dijo que vendrá con Kagome para las vacaciones.

— Lo sé — Contestó sin mucho interés.

La morena frunció el ceño levemente, no entendía como ese par siendo hermanos se podían llevar como perros y gatos. Se mordió el labio nerviosa, le costaba preguntarle si le había contado a Inuyasha que ahora eran novios, tal vez no, porque de lo contrario él la hubiese llamado, de eso estaba segura, pero debía preguntarle, no se podía quedar con la duda — ¿Le contaste sobre nosotros? — Fijó la mirada en su el plato casi vacío, para no tener que mirarlo a él, porque se pondría más nerviosa.

— No, esperaré a que venga — Contestó con su habitual calma.

Ella levantó la mirada y la posó sobre él, para luego asentir — Estoy de acuerdo, no es un tema que deba hablarse por teléfono — Sonrió — No fue tan difícil ¿cierto? — Se dijo internamente.

#####

Se despidieron en la puerta de la mansión. Él se inclinó para darle un suave beso, al que ella correspondió más que gustosa, al separarse él la observó por un momento. Rin era hermosa, no cabía duda, pero era como un diamante en bruto, y él se encargaría de pulirlo. Empezando esa misma tarde, la llevaría al centro comercial a comprarle ropa más adecuada.

Maldecía a las mujeres que la habían insultado en el restaurante, pero tenía que admitir que la joven iba vestida de manera demasiado común, no era su culpa por supuesto, sino de él, debió prever esa situación, conocía muy bien a las arpías que se hacían llamar "damas de sociedad". Tenía que haberle comprado algo acorde para la ocasión, y no por él, o por esas mujeres, sino por Rin, para evitarle el mal rato.

— ¿Sucede algo? — La mirada tan intensa que el Taisho le estaba dedicando, la ponía muy nerviosa.

— Nada, nos veremos en la tarde, pasaré por ti a las 4:00 — Salió de la mansión dejando a la joven pasmada, y sin tiempo de responder a su "invitación".

Parpadeó varias veces — ¿Había dicho que pasaba por ella?, Sí, eso dijo — Sus ojos brillaron de la felicidad — ¿A dónde la llevaría? — Sólo esperaba que no hubiese personas tan desagradables como las mujeres del restaurante.

########

Arrastró los pies hasta su habitación, debía tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados al escuchar la voz de Sango, que la llamaba desde la cocina, y las risitas de Kanna y Miroku.

— Buenos días Rin — La saludó para luego reír.

— _Oh no — La aludida_ se tensó — _Y ¿Ahora qué haría? —_ Se dio la vuelta lentamente, y se forzó a sonreír — Buenos días.

— ¿Pensabas pasar sin saludar? —La castaña la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

— No, para nada — Rió nerviosa.

— Me alegro, pero ven siéntate — Le señaló una silla frente a ella.

Rin tragó con dificultad y avanzó lentamente hasta la silla. Allí se encontraban Kanna y Miroku sentados al igual que Sango, y la miraban divertidos. Kaede estaba concentrada cocinando, pero la observaba por el rabillo del ojo, de vez en cuando.

Llegó hasta la silla indicada y se sentó, intentando prepararse psicológicamente para la avalancha de preguntas, que se venían sobre ella.

— Y dinos Rin — Comenzó Sango con tono divertido — ¿Cómo va todo con el señor?.

La joven suspiró — La verdad es que todo va muy bien — Sonrió, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba.

— Claro me lo puedo imaginar — Le guiñó un ojo con picardía — Llevan dos noches durmiendo juntos.

Miroku se ahogó con el té que estaba tomando, y Kanna le dio palmaditas en la espalda, para que se calmara — Sanguito, no creo que debas ser tan indiscreta — La reprendió, cuando logró calmar su ataque de tos.

— Tranquilo Miroku, estamos en confianza — Sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia — ¿Cierto Rin?.

La mencionada estaba más roja que un tomate, y retorcía sus manos con nerviosismo — Bu…bueno.. Yo…no.

Sango le prestó atención — Rin — La llamó preocupada — Disculpame si mi pregunta te incomodó, es sólo que pensé que eramos amigas y nos teníamos confianza — Dijo apenada.

— Claro que somos amigas — Sonrió más calmada — Es que este tema me pone nerviosa, todo es muy nuevo para mí — Confesó en un susurro — Pero les quiero contar que Sesshomaru y yo ya somos novios — Amplió su sonrisa.

— Kyaaaaaa — Las dos jóvenes gritaron y se abalanzaron sobre su amiga, para abrazarla y felicitarla.

— Muchas felicidades pequeña Rin — Le sonrió Miroku.

— Te felicito mi niña, me alegro mucho por ti — Kaede llegó hasta ella y posó una mano en su cabeza.

— Gracias — Sonrió — Pero debo contarles algo que tal vez no les agrade.

Miroku hizo el ademán de levantarse de la mesa, para marcharse — Bueno, creo que esto es una charla de mujeres. Fingió una voz seria.

— No Miroku, quédate por favor — Tomó su mano para retenerlo en la mesa — Esto es algo que quiero decirles a todos. Lamento que Bankotsu no este, y bueno creo que a Suikotsu no le caigo muy bien — Murmuró.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso chiquilla? — La voz grave de Suikotsu los hizo girar la cabeza, para encontrarlo recostado del marco de la puerta.

— Yo..bueno, casi nunca me hablas y… — Desvío la mirada avergonzada.

— Es mi forma de ser — Se encogió de hombros.

Rin sonrió — Me alegro de saber que no te desagrado — Él no dijo nada, sólo se quedó esperando a que continuara con lo que iba a decir minutos antes — Como les decía, debo contarles algo. No quiero que piensen que me estoy aprovechando de mi relación con Sesshomaru, para tener un trato privilegiado aquí, si bien es cierto que ahora soy su novia, pensaba seguir con mi vida normal, pero él decidió que no continuaré trabajando en la cocina, y que en vez de eso estudiaré — Hizo una pausa — No quiero que me odien por eso — Bajó la cabeza.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, hasta que fue roto por el sonido de una carcajada. Rin levantó la mirada y contempló a Sango, quien reía muy divertida.

— Hay Rin, sólo a ti se te ocurre pensar esas cosas — Negó con la cabeza — Eres la persona más dulce e inocente que conozco, nunca pensaría algo así de ti.

— Lo mismo digo — Secundó Miroku — Eres muy inocente para pensamientos tan malsanos, pequeña Rin.

— Seguimos siendo tus amigos, y nos alegra mucho tu relación con el señor, y que tengas la oportunidad de estudiar — Sonrió Kanna.

— Claro que si mi niña, tú mereces ser feliz, sabemos que quieres sinceramente al señor Sesshomaru..

— Y que tal vez puedes cambiarle su carácter tan amargado — La interrumpió Miroku, ganándose un jalón de orejas por parte de Kaede.

— Gracias a todos — Sonrió muy emocionada — Son los mejores amigos que pude desear — Se abrazaron los cuatros, ante la tranquila mirada de Suikotsu.

— Y tú ¿No dirás nada? — Lo cuestionó la anciana. Todos miraron en su dirección.

— Eres muy valiente, te deseo mucha suerte — Se encogió de hombros — El señor Sesshomaru tiene un carácter muy difícil. Ah y sé que no te aprovechas de la situación, tú eres una buena persona — Sonrió.

— Gracias — Rin sintió su felicidad completa al escuchar las palabras de sus amigos, esperaba que Bankotsu pensara igual, y que Kagome e Inuyasha aceptaran su relación — Bueno debo ir a mi habitación — Se despidió rápidamente de ellos y se perdió en el pasillo hacia su habitación.

#########

Llegó hasta su habitación y tomó un largo baño, miró su reloj — Apenas las 12:00 — Suspiró — Creo que iré a comer algo a la cocina, aún faltan un par de horas para que Sesshomaru venga por mí — Almorzó con sus amigos entre animadas charlas y risas. Las horas se pasaron volando, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya eran las 3:00. Se apresuró a cambiarse. El mismo tema de siempre. Suspiró con pesadez — No sé qué ponerme para salir con él. No sé a dónde iremos, pero seguro es un lugar elegante, y yo con esta ropa — Miró el interior de su armario.

Después de unos minutos meditándolo, tomó una camiseta verde y un short blanco.

A las 4:00 vio como el auto de Sesshomaru llegaba a la mansión — Este hombre es la puntualidad personificada — Dijo en tono burlón.

.

Salió a la sala y lo esperó sentada en un sillón. Al verlo sus latidos se aceleraron y un fuerte sonrojo adornó sus mejillas — Buenas tardes — Sonrió.

— Buenas tardes — Se inclinó para besarla — ¿Éstas lista? — Susurró contra su boca. Ella asintió — Vamos — La tomó de la mano y se dirigieron hacia el garaje, se subieron al deportivo de ambarino. Una vez dentro se animó a preguntarle a dónde irían — Al centro comercial — Contestó con su acostumbrado desinterés, sin apartar sus ojos de la carretera.

— ¿Al centro comercial? — Preguntó incrédula. El solo asintió — Y ¿Qué haremos allí? — Lo interrogó sorprendida.

— Lo verás cuando lleguemos — Rin suspiró e hizo un puchero, él la observó por el rabillo del ojo, pero no dijo nada.

.

.

Al llegar la morena se sorprendió. Era enorme y todas las tiendas se veían costosas — ¿ _Que estará planeando Sesshomaru? —_ Lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, pero él seguía con su actitud de siempre.

— Entremos aquí — Le señaló una tienda de ropa femenina.

Acaso pensaba.. — ¿Piensas comprarme ropa? — Lo miró sorprendida.

— Así es — Contestó con simpleza.

— No es necesario — Se detuvo en la entrada de la tienda — Sé que mi ropa es muy sencilla, y tal vez te avergüenza que me vean a tu lado vestida así pero…

— No es por mí por quien quiero hacer esto — La miró con el ceño fruncido. Claramente sus palabras lo habían hecho enojar.

— Disculpame, hablé sin pensar — Agachó la cabeza.

Él la tomó del mentón obligándola a mirarlo — No quiero que se vuelva a repetir el incidente de ayer — Habló con voz grave. La tomó de la mano e ingresaron a la lujosa tienda.

Rin miraba todo embelesada, la ropa de allí era muy hermosa y fina, pero sin duda debía costar una fortuna. No le gustaba para nada que él decidiera hacerle ese tipo de regalos, se sentía extraña, estaba tan acostumbrada a trabajar para comprar sus propias cosas, incluso su comida cuando aún era una niña pequeña. Quería protestar, pero sabía que sería en vano. Cuando el tomba una decisión era casi imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Las mujeres lo miraban como si quisieran devorarlo con la mirada, y esto lejos de molestarla la hacía sentir orgullosa. Sabía que todas ellad la envidiaban, por tener al hombre más guapo a su lado.

Sesshomaru le pidió a una de las vendedoras que le ayudara, y ella aceptó encantada. Rin se probó un sin número de vestidos y zapatos. Según la opinión de Rin, Sesshomaru compró ropa, zapatos, carteras y accesorios como para vestir a una docena de mujeres.

Luego de las compras fueron a comer a la plaza de restaurantes del centro comercial, caminaban hacia los estacionamientos cuando se encontraron con una pareja que caminaba hacia ellos. Sesshomaru se tensó y puso la cara más estoica de su repertorio.

— Buenas noches Sesshomaru — Lo saludó con amabilidad una elegante mujer, de cabellos negros y ojos carmín.

— Buenas noches Kagura.

— Sesshomaru, ¿Como has estado? — Le tendió la mano, un hombre alto de cabellos negros, y ojos carmín como los de su acompañante.

— Bien, Naraku — Contestó secamente. Para Rin era obvio que no le agradaba estar allí con esas personas.

Kagura miró curiosa a Rin, y le sonrió. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Sesshomaru, sabía que tenía que presentar a Rin, pero no le agradaba la idea de hacerlo, esas personas no las consideraba sus amigos, más bien era lo contrario.

— Ella es Rin, una conocida.

La joven quedó en shock, tras las palabras de su novio — ¿Una conocida? ¿Ahora era tan solo eso?. Claro estaban frente a sus amigos, era obvio que le avergonzara que supieran que tenía una relación, con alguien como ella.

Se obligó a sonreír y saludar con cortesía a la pareja frente a ella — Buenas noches, mi nombre es Rin — Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— Qué linda jovencita — Exclamó Kagura, con una sonrisa falsa.

— Buenas noches, es muy hermosa — Sonrió a su mujer.

— Gracias — Parecían personas amables, pero Rin sólo quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por no romper en llanto en ese preciso momento.

— Nos retiramos, tenemos que hacer algunas compras — Kagura volvió a sonreír de esa forma que tanto molestaba al ambarino.

Sesshomaru sólo asintió, y pronto los vio perderse en la lejanía.

Ambos entraron al auto en silencio, él estaba molesto por encontrarse con ese par, y ella triste por lo que él había dicho. No lo miró, ni cruzó palabra con él, en todo el camino a casa, se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, aún conteniendo las ganas de llorar, él la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, pero no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

#######

Llegaron a la mansión en ese incómodo silencio y bajaron del auto. Rin apresuró el paso, no quería estar cerca de él en ese momento, ni siquiera se molestó en sacar las bolsas con las compras que habían hecho, él tampoco reparó en ese detalle, luego enviaría a alguno de los empleados a llevarlas a su habitación.

— Rin — La llamó cuando entraron a la sala.

Ella se detuvo, pero sin girarse para mirarlo — Buenas noches, te agradezco todo lo que me compraste — Siguió avanzando hacia sua antigua habitación.

Sesshomaru la tomó del brazo, frenando su marcha — ¿A dónde se supone que vas? — Preguntó con voz grave.

Ella tembló ante su contacto — A mi habitación — Respondió con la voz casi quebrada.

— Esa ya no es tu habitación, de ahora en adelante compartirás la mía.

La joven se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y comenzó a correr hacia el pasillo del área de los sirvientes. No sabía si reír o llorar, por las palabras que él acababa de pronunciar — ¿Así sería su relación? Novios en las sombras y "conocidos" ante sus amigos — No pudo soportarlo más y empezó a llorar a mares. Divisó la puerta de la estancia y la abrió rápidamente, Iba a cerrarla cuando Sesshomaru la detuvo, posando una mano sobre la madera.

La miró con el ceño fruncido, estaba visiblemente molesto — ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te sucede — Casi gritó.

— Nada — Escupió con rencor — Sólo que acabo de descubrir cómo es nuestra "relación" — Las lágrimas brotaron incontrolables por sus mejillas.

Sesshomaru intentó acariciarle la mejilla, pero ella retrocedió, entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de él.

— Estás así por lo que pasó en el centro comercial — Afirmó.

— Ya no importa, quiero estar sola, vete por favor.

— Rin, no es lo que piensas — Calmó su ira y le habló en tono suave.

— Te repito que no importa, entiendo que te avergüences de mí, yo también lo haría en tu lugar — Sonrió con amargura.

— Rin — Le advirtió, volvió la ira a su voz.

Intentó acercarse nuevamente, pero ella retrocedió negando con la cabeza — Ahora no quiero hablar Sesshomaru, por favor vete — Cubrió su rostro con las manos, y sollozó más fuerte.

— No lo haré — Sentenció — No entiendes por qué actué así, pudiste ver como son las personas que me rodean, no deseo que vuelvan a lastimarte.

Rin apartó las manos de su rostro y lo miró sorprendida — ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quieres decir que tenemos que mantener nuestra relación en secreto?.

— No. Esas personas no son mis amigos, él es uno de los socios de mi empresa, y ella su esposa. Naraku ha intentado despojarme por años de la empresa, me he visto obligado a seguir siendo su socio por un documento que firmó mi padre. Estoy seguro que sí se enterara de nuestra relación intentaría hacerte daño.

— ¿Hacerme daño? — Ls morena se asustó. ¿Ese hombre atentaría contra su vida? — ¿Me mataría? — Preguntó con terror en su voz.

— Hay muchas formas de hacer daño — Le acarició la mejilla y esta vez ella no rechazó su contacto — Lo comprobaste en el restaurante, personas como esas buscarían en tu pasado para lastimarte. Sólo quiero que seas fuerte, que aprendas a comportarte, a vestirte, y que te defiendas de ellos en igualdad de condiciones.

Rin lo abrazó, ahora podía entender su comportamiento, él sólo la defendía y ella había reaccionado como una tonta — Perdón — Susurró contra su pecho, ahora húmedo por las lágrimas.

— No tengo nada que perdonarte. Debí decírtelo antes — La separó un poco de su pecho — Vamos.

— ¿ A dónde? — Preguntó confundida.

Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja — A nuestra habitación — Respondió con obviedad.

Ella sonrió avergonzada, y luego asintió con la cabeza. Se puso de puntillas y besó sus labios con ternura. Se prometió confiar en Sesshomaru de ahora en adelante, él la quería se lo había demostrado de mil formas, sólo deseaba cuidarla, y ella le demostraría que era digna de su amor.

#######

 **Dos meses después.**

Sesshomaru y Rin se preparaban para la llegada de Inuyasha y Kagome. Él se veía tan desinteresado como siempre, pero en su interior, estaba feliz de ver a su hermano nuevamente. Rin por su parte se sentía muy nerviosa, deseaba que su cuñado aceptara su relación con Sesshomaru, y esperaba que no la tachara de aprovechada o interesada, también rogaba porque él no se comportara como las mujeres del restaurante. Era cierto que la había tratado muy bien desde el preciso momento en que se conocieron, pero no es lo mismo ser la empleada del hermano que la novia.

— Rin — La voz de Sesshomaru la hizo dar un respingo. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que olvidó que él estaba allí con ella en la habitación.

— ¿Si? — Se giró para mirarlo.

— ¿Que te sucede? — La miró fijamente.

— Estoy muy nerviosa — Contestó de inmediato. Él le lanzó una mirada como diciéndole, no me había dado cuenta. Ella suspiró — Es que me preocupa la reacción de Inuyasha — Confesó — Temo que no acepte nuestra relación.

Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja — Yo no soy un niño Rin, no necesito la aprobación de nadie para estar contigo.

Ella sonrió — Lo sé, pero deseo que nos sigamos llevando bien, lo aprecio mucho, y a Kagome también.

El Taisho sólo la observó en silencio. Entendía a Rin, pero no le interesaba mucho la opinión de su tonto hermano menor, además él nunca se había entrometido en la relación que mantenía con Kagome, así que esperaba lo mismo de su parte. Unos golpes en la puerta, hicieron desviar su atención hacia Rin, quien tembló al instante.

— Señor, el joven Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome, los esperan en la sala.

El ambarino tomó la mano temblorosa de su joven novia y salieron de la habitación.

— Gracias Sango — Rin le sonrió.

— Suerte — Le susurró su amiga.

.

.

.

En la sala Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron de piedra al ver a Sesshomaru y Rin tomados de la mano. Intercambiaron una mirada incrédula, para luego volver a posar sus ojos en la pareja.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — Inquirió Inuyasha con un tono serio, muy impropio en él.

— Rin y yo somos novios — Contestó impasible.

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó Kagome sorprendida.

— ¿Hablas enserio? — Lo cuestionó su hermano.

— Sí — Fue toda su respuesta.

— Yo… — Habló Rin temerosa, ganándose la atención de los presentes — No quiero que piensen mal, Inuyasha, amo a tu hermano y sólo quiero hacerlo feliz.

— No me malinterpretes Rin, no pienso nada malo de ti, es sólo que me sorprende que sean pareja.

— Yo opino lo mismo — Le sonrió la azabache — Es sólo que nos tomaste por sorpresa.

Rin relajó sus músculos y les regaló una hermosa sonrisa a ambos.

— Vas a tener que contarnos todos los detalles de esta repentina relación — Sonrió Inuyasha.

— No tiene porqué hacerlo — Espetó Sesshomaru, con el ceño fruncido.

— Lo haré encantada — Se apresuró a decir la más joven, para calmar el ambiente entre los hermanos. Los cuatro tomaron asiento en los sillones y ella procedió a contarles.

#########

En la soledad de la habitación de un hotel, se encontraba Abi, acariciando el rostro de un Sesshomaru de 15 años que sonreía a su lado — Ahora sí volveremos a vernos mi vida, y ya nada nos podrá separar — Besó la fotografía, y sonrió.

#########

Agradecimientos especiales a: .96, gcfavela, Cleoru Misumi, Serenity usagi, Indominus Dea, jezabel, claudy05.

Hola a mis hermosas lectoras. ^ _ ^

Como ven en este capi pasaron varias cosas, Sesshomaru le "pidió" a Rin que dejara de trabajar para él y le va a contratar un profesor para que pueda terminar sus estudios. Eso lo explicaré con más detalles en el siguiente capi, cuando Rin le cuente a Inu y Kagome, lo ocurrido en sus dos meses de relación.

Sango y los demás sin duda son unos amigos de oro, están felices por ella y la apoyan en todo, incluso Suikotsu que parece tan de hielo como Sessho.

Aparecieron Kagura y Naraku, villanos como siempre, pero no tienen mayor relevancia en la historia.

Solo los utilicé para que Sessho se viera en la necesidad de explicarle a Rin sus pensamientos. Espero haber dejado claro sus motivos para actuar así, sino haganmelo saber en sus comentarios, y con gusto se los explicaré en el siguiente capi.

Inu y Kagome volvieron, y la pobre Rin estaba aterrada, porque no sabía si ellos aceptarían su relación, pero todo salió aparentemente bien, eso le seguiremos en la próxima.

Volvió Abi, y ahora si va a la conquista de nuestro bello demonio. Hice que se marchara porque quería que Rin y Sessho tuviesen sus momentos de diversión jeje. Pero ahora vuelve dispuesta a todo.

Como siempre deseo que les guste el capi, estaré ansiosa esperando sus comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besitos.


	10. Pasado vs presente

**Capítulo 10**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Pasado vs presente**

Los cuatro se encontraban sentados en la sala, Rin les contaba muy animada a Inuyasha y Kagome sobre su relación con el ambarino, mientras Sesshomaru se mantenía con su semblante estoico, y sólo lo cambiaba para fulminar con la mirada a Inuyasha, cuando este hacía algún comentario ofensivo o burlón hacia él.

— Sesshomaru se ha portado muy bien conmigo, la verdad nunca creí poder ser tan feliz — Sonrió — Incluso me contrató un profesor para que me dé clases particulares, y así terminaré la preparatoria para poder ingresar a la universidad, y una profesora que me está instruyendo en etiqueta.

Inuyasha y Kagome, quedaron con la boca abierta ante las palabras de la menor. Inuyasha miró a su hermano como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza — Rin, ¿Éstas segura de que estamos hablando de la misma persona? — Preguntó aún sorprendido.

— Claro que sí — Respondió con una risita, imaginando que Sesshomaru estaba furioso por la pregunta de su hermano menor.

— Lo que sucede, es que Sesshomaru es tan poco bondadoso — Miró a Rin entrecerrando los ojos — Ya entiendo porqué lo aguantas, contigo parece ser distinto, yo diría que hasta bueno — Le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

— Idiota — Masculló el ambarino mayor. A lo que la morena se sonrojó y rió nerviosa.

— ¿Como me llamaste? — El menor de los Taisho, se levantó y encaró a Sesshomaru.

Kagome roló los ojos y Rin los miró nerviosa — Te felicito Rin, se nota que eres muy feliz — Habló la mayor, para detener la infantil pelea entre los Taisho — Y también te felicito a ti Sesshomaru — Le sonrió.

El aludido sólo asintió con la cabeza. En momentos como ese, se preguntaba qué le había visto su cuñada al idiota de su hermano. Eran como polos opuestos, pero pensándolo mejor, él y Rin también.

Inuyasha seguía mascullando un montón de improperios, que él ignoraba, mientras Kagome le decía que se callara.

— ¿Quieren salir a pasear? — Preguntó Rin de forma tímida, se notaba que deseaba relajar el ambiente. La pareja la miró interesada, mientras su novio la observó por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿A dónde quieres que salgamos? — Inquirió Kagome, con genuino interés. Ella también estaba cansada de las tonterías de su novio.

— Bueno, estaba pensado que ustedes decidieran, ya que serán nuestros invitados — Sonrió.

Kagome colocó el dedo índice sobre su barbilla, de forma pensativa — Creo que estaría bien si vamos a algún bar.

— Rin es menor de edad — Le recordó su cuñado.

— Oh es cierto, había olvidado ese detalle — Se excusó apenada — Entonces qué tal un restaurante? — Propuso sonriente.

— Me parece buena idea — La apoyó Rin.

Sesshomaru la observó en silencio. Desde lo ocurrido hacía dos meses, no habían vuelto a salir a un restaurante, bueno en realidad no salían mucho juntos, ya que él se la pasaba muy ocupado en la empresa, y ella con sus clases. Era muy inteligente, aprendía rápido, pero no por eso las tomaba a la ligera. Así que se veían solo en la casa. Sería una buena oportunidad, para poner a prueba los conocimientos que la joven había adquirido de sus profesores — Entonces vamos — Secundó Sesshomaru, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida.

########

Llegaron a un hermoso restaurante que Kagome escogió, no tenían reservación, pero ser un Taisho tenía sus ventajas. El mesero no dudó en conseguirles una de las mejores mesas en el privado del restaurante. Rin agradeció internamente, que Kagome no hubiese escogido el mismo lugar, en donde había pasado el mal rato por culpa de aquellas mujeres.

Estaban pasándola muy bien. Las jóvenes, hablaban muy animadas, y en algunas ocasiones Inuyasha se les unía a la conversación. Sesshomaru por su parte disfrutaba de su comida en silencio, o intercambiando algunas palabras con su hermano, el cual le decía que estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de regresar a vivir a Japón, para ocuparse de la nueva sucursal de la empresa que Sesshomaru pensaba construir. Él asintió, mientras observaba a Rin reír.

— Estas muy enamorado ¿eh? — Inuyasha lo miró divertido — No imaginé que volvería a verte así, después de lo que pasó en Alemania.

El aludido lo fulminó con la mirada — No vuelvas a mencionar ese tema — Le exigió molesto.

— Cálmate, no lo dije para molestarte — Contestó ofendido — En verdad me alegra que seas feliz con Rin — Lo miró a los ojos y Sesshomaru pudo ver la verdad en sus palabras.

— Gracias — Contestó con sinceridad, a lo cual el menor sonrió.

— Señores — Los llamó Kagome, ambos miraron en su dirección — ¿Por qué no vamos al cine? — Le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Rin, la aludida enrojeció más que un tomate. Le había contado a Kagome que su relación con Sesshomaru comenzó en un cine, viendo una película romántica, y al parecer la novia de su cuñado quería revivir la escena.

Sesshomaru no pasó por alto las reacciones de ambas, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario, Inuyasha por su parte asintió, ajeno a las razones de su novia por hacer aquello.

#######

— Buenos días, ¿En que pudo ayudarla? — Sonrió la recepcionista de la empresa Taisho, a la hermosa mujer de pie frente a ella.

— Buenos días, quiero saber en qué piso se encuentra la oficina del señor Taisho.

— En el noveno piso. Es la oficina que queda al fondo.

— Muchas gracias — La mujer avanzó hacia los elevadores.

— A la orden — Sonrió de forma amable la recepcionista.

.

.

.

Abi subió hasta el piso 9, tal y como le había indicado la mujer. Al entrar, observó varias puertas en el pasillo, pero caminó hasta la del fondo. Una joven mujer como de unos 25 años se encontraba sentada al lado de la puerta, que supuso era la oficina del ambarino — Buenos días, ¿Sesshomaru se encuentra en la oficina?

La mujer la miró sorprendida, pocas personas llamaban a su jefe por su nombre, así que supuso la mujer frente a ella debía ser amiga, o socia de él — El señor Taisho se encuentra en una reunión, pero si usted gusta puede esperarlo — Le señaló un sofá cerca de donde se encontraban.

— Se lo agradezco, lo esperaré, pero ¿Me podria decir donde está el baño?

La mujer asintió — Doble a la izquierda en ese pasillo, es la segunda puerta a la derecha.

— Gracias — Abi caminó en la dirección indicada, y entró al baño, estaba vacío, ingresó a uno de los cubículos, y al momento de salir se detuvo al escuchar la conversación que mantenían dos mujeres afuera.

— Pues si te lo digo la novia del jefe es muy hermosa.

— Pero se ve muy joven, ¿No crees? — Preguntó la segunda — No pensé que el señor Taisho tuviese esos gustos — Rió.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — La cuestionó la primera.

— Pues esa joven se ve muy amable, y alegre, es todo lo contrario del señor Sesshomaru. Siempre creí que cuando tuviese una relación seria, la elegida sería más como Yura — Hizo una mueca de desdén.

— Ya ves que no — Se encogió de hombros — O tal vez es que no tienen una relación tan seria.

— Claro que la tienen, si viven juntos — Aseguró.

— Vaya — Se sorprendió — No lo sabía, tal vez deberían casarse pronto, para ver si así el carácter del jefe mejora — Ambas rieron y salieron del baño.

Abi se quedó de piedra. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Sesshomaru viviendo con otra, ¿La había olvidado tan fácil?. No, eso no podía ser, ella no lo iba a permitir. Salió del baño con la determinación brillando en sus ojos, llegó frente a la oficina de Sesshomaru y se sentó en el sillón que le había ofrecido la secretaría del mismo. Una hora después apareció el Taisho. Abi lo contempló embelesada, se veía más hermoso que hacía 5 años — Sesshomaru — Pronunció su nombre, cuando él pasó a su lado. Aparentemente no había reparado en su presencia.

Él se detuvo y clavó sus ojos en la figura femenina — Abi — Dijo lentamente, como si dudara de que ella estuviese allí.

Ella se puso de pie y le sonrió — Mucho tiempo sin verte, mi querido Sesshomaru.

Él sólo asintió, estaba demasiado sorprendido para pronunciar palabra alguna, sentía un horrible nudo en el estómago, y le estaba costando mantener su semblante inmutable. Le hizo un ademán con la mano, para que lo siguiera. Entraron a la oficina y Abi sin perder tiempo se lanzó a sus brazos sorprendiéndolo. Se quedó allí sin moverse, no la abrazó, pero tampoco rechazó su contacto.

Ella aspiró su perfume y sonrió — No sabes cuanto te he extrañado Sesshomaru, me arrepiento de haberte dejado marchar.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el cuerpo masculino se tensó, la separó de sí mismo para poder mirarla a la cara — ¿A qué has venido? — Preguntó, mientras fruncía el ceño.

— A recuperarte — Contestó, sin vacilación.

Él se separó de ella y le dio la espalda — Pierdes tu tiempo — Habló con voz grave.

Abi lo rodeó y le acarició el pecho — ¿Estás seguro?, Tanto amor no puede olvidarse tan fácilmente — Aseguró.

— Han pasado cinco años — Espetó.

— Pues yo aún te amo — Se puso de puntitas y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba la cercanía de Abi, la había amado durante tanto tiempo, añorado tenerla de nuevo en su vida. Dio un par de pasos atrás, pero ahora existía alguien más, Rin, ella no se merecía que le hiciera daño. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle horrores, necesita estar solo, tenía que pensar todo fríamente — Vete.

— ¿Qué? — Abi lo miró sorprendida — Entonces, ¿E _staba realmente enamorado de la chiquilla de la que las mujeres hablaban?, No, Sesshomaru era solo suyo —_ De acuerdo, pero toma — Le extendió una tarjeta con su número de celular — En el reverso está la dirección del hotel en el que me estoy hospedando, por si cambias de opinión — Le sonrió coqueta, aunque en su interior la ira bullía.

Él la miró sin cambiar su expresión, hasta que desapareció tras la puerta. Se sirvió un trago, y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su silla — _Abi, ¿Porqué había tenido que aparecer después de tanto tiempo? Justo ahora que era feliz con Rin, aunque se había fijado en Rin precisamente por su parecido físico con Abi, Entonces, ¿Rin era solo un reemplazo? No, se negaba a creer eso —_ No supo cuánto tomó, ni el tiempo que se mantuvo allí sentado, pensando en esas dos mujeres. Cuando miró por la ventana ya todo estaba oscuro. Salió de su oficina y tropezó con el escritorio de su secretaria — Maldición — Masculló. Todo estaba oscuro y su borrachera no le ayudaba mucho a caminar entre la penumbra.

Bankotsu se sorprendió al ver a su jefe en aquel estado, sabía que Sesshomaru no era muy dado a la bebida, en todos los años que llevaba trabajando para él, sólo en un par de ocasiones lo había visto borracho.

— Buenas noches señor — Lo saludó con una pequeña reverencia.

El ambarino sólo asintió. Estaba más preocupado por llegar al interior de su auto, que por el saludo del moreno.

— Señor, Rin me llamó preocupada, porque su celular suena apagado.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño — ¿Qué le dijiste?

— Que estaba en la empresa aún.

— Bien — Masculló. Tomó su celular y lo encendió. Lo había apagado para que nadie lo interrumpiera, necesitaba pensar, tomar una decisión. Por desgracia seguía tan confundido como antes. Ensanchó levemente los ojos al ver 30 llamadas perdidas de Rin, y 10 mensajes. Se reprendió mentalmente, de seguro estaba muy preocupada por su culpa. Debió avisarle que no lo llamara, pero tenía que ser sincero, en ese momento no quería hablar con ella. Suspiró con pesadez — Las 10 de la noche. Con razón la joven estaba tan preocupada, él a más tardar estaba en casa a las 7:00.

#######

Bankotsu lo ayudó a entrar a la mansión, frente a la mirada incrédula de Rin, quien se encontraba sentada en un sofá de la sala.

— ¿Quiere que lo ayude a subir hasta su habitación? — Preguntó solícito.

Sesshomaru abrió la boca para contestar, pero Rin lo hizo por él — No, yo me encargo Bankotsu, gracias.

El moreno asintió y se marchó, dándoles las buenas noches.

Al encontrarse a solas, la morena lo miró con el ceño fruncido — Apoya tu brazo sobre mi hombro — Le dijo con voz grave.

El ambarino esbozó una pequeña sonrisa burlona — ¿Tú me vas a ayudar a subir? — La cuestionó.

— No veo a nadie más — Contestó cortante — Pero si quieres dormir en el sofá.

El mayor enarcó una ceja, nunca había visto a Rin enojada, no con él, y era extraño. Ya se encargaría de contentarla en la habitación, se dijo a sí mismo. Hizo lo que ella le indicó, y subieron lentamente hasta llegar a su destino. Rin se reprendió por no permitirle a Bankotsu realizar esa tarea, Sesshomaru pesaba más de lo que ella había creído — _Bueno, es que sólo he sentido su peso de otras formas — S_ e recordó, y los colores invadieron su rostro. Lo recostó en la cama y le quitó los zapatos junto con los calcetines, procedió a hacer lo mismo con la camisa, y se arrepintió al instante. El sólo hecho de ver su torso desnudo, le provocó un terrible calor en todo su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio e intentó desechar esos pensamientos. Le retiró la camisa, y lo contempló profundamente dormido.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, mientras se sentaba a su lado, no entendía porqué había tomado tanto, si supuestamente estaba en su oficina, al menos que Bankotsu le hubiese mentido. Quiso gritar por la frustración, pero decidió esperar hasta el día siguiente, cuando él estuviese sobrio, entonces sí tendría que darle una muy buena explicación.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, deseó poder regresar en el tiempo, y evitar haber tomado como un idiota la noche anterior. Pasó su mano derecha sobre su rostro, y luego acomodó algunos mechones de su cabello, detrás de la oreja. Miró en la dirección en la que dormía Rin, percatándose de que ya se había levantado. Se dispuso a levantarse para darse un baño, cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la joven, quien sostenía una mesita en sus manos, que contenía lo que supuso era su desayuno.

— Buenos días — Saludó en un tono serio, muy impropio en ella.

Él la miró fijamente, mientras ella dejaba la mesita sobre su regazo y le entregaba unos analgésicos. La escena se le hizo graciosamente familiar — Rin, lo de anoche… no estaba en ninguna fiesta….— Cortó sus palabras, le costaba tanto dar explicaciones. Ella lo observaba fijamente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho — Me sentía muy presionado, problemas de la empresa, por eso tomé, pero lo hice _solo_ en _mi oficina —_ Recalcó.

Rin entrecerró los ojos, luego suspiró —Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿Cierto? — Él asintió con la cabeza — Entonces cuando tengas problemas no te refugies en el alcohol, para eso estoy yo aquí — Sonrió.

Sesshomaru sintió una opresión en el pecho, la mujer que tenía frente a él era maravillosa. Apartó la mesita con el desayuno, y tomó a Rin por un brazo atrayéndola hacia sí. Ella se sonrojó al caer sobre su pecho, el ambarino no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a besarla con intensidad. Rin correspondió gustosa. Sesshomaru la desnudó con rapidez acomodándola bajo su cuerpo, para hacerle el amor.

#######

Los días siguieron su curso, Abi lo llamaba y se veían en su hotel, no podía negar que lo que sentía por ella no estaba del todo muerto, y se consideraba un miserable por mentirle a Rin. Aunque por el momento no habían tenido intimidad, ambos sabían que sería cuestión de tiempo para sucumbir ante el deseo, más bien era Sesshomaru el que se resistía, pero cada vez lo encontraba más difícil. Rin se había dado cuenta de su cambio, el distanciamiento era muy evidente, se la pasaba más tiempo en la empresa, y apenas si la tocaba, excusándose con el exceso de trabajo, Rin sospechaba que tenía a otra persona, pero temía tanto descubrir la verdad como vivir con la duda. Kagome e Inuyasha salían con ella todo lo que les era posible, ella no quería decirle nada a Inuyasha, porque conociéndolo sabía que se iba a pelear con Sesshomaru y deseaba evitarlo a toda costa. Kagome por su parte le aconsejaba que tuviese paciencia, que su cuñado tenía un carácter poco común, pero estaba segura de que él la amaba.

.

Dos semanas habían pasado, y aquel día Sesshomaru decidió llegar temprano a su casa, pero su celular sonó en la tarde — Abi — Susurró.

— Buenas tardes amor.

— Hola, dime que sucede.

— Quiero verte hoy.

— No puedo, tengo que llegar temprano a casa.

— Oh por favor — Habló con tono meloso — Prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo.

Sesshomaru lo pensó un momento — De acuerdo, a las 7:00 en el hotel.

— Gracias — Sonrió con malicia.

.

El ambarino bajó hasta los estacionamientos, y le pidió las llaves a Bankotsu. El moreno lo miró extrañado, pero no lo contradijo, era su jefe después de todo. Condujo hasta el hotel, y subió a la suite acostumbrada, en donde lo esperaba Abi.

— Buenas noches — Lo saludó con un beso en la boca.

— ¿De qué querías hablarme? — Preguntó impasible.

— Tan directo como siempre — Sonrió — Bueno, hemos estado viéndonos por dos semanas, y quiero saber que va a suceder con nosotros — Sesshomaru frunció el ceño de inmediato — Oh no me malinterpretes, ya no tengo 18, ni sueño con una familia de cuento de hadas. Sólo quiero tu compañía, tu amor, como antes, y no me importa complacerte en tu deseo de no tener hijos.

Aquellas palabras realmente lo sorprendieron, no esperaba que ella renunciara a un anhelo que tenía desde muy joven — Las cosas han cambiado — Fue toda su respuesta.

— ¿Por qué? — Lo encaró furiosa — ¿Por esa chiquilla con la que vives?

Él la fulminó con la mirada — Entonces sabía lo de Rin — Me voy, hablamos luego — Salió rápidamente, ignorando el llamado de Abi.

— Maldita sea — Espetó furiosa — Pero esto no acaba aquí Sesshomaru, ya no soy la misma niña tonta que dejaste hace años, ahora serás mío quieras o no, en cuanto a ti Rin, tendré que hacerte una visita — Sonrió de forma macabra.

#######

Sesshomaru entró a la habitación. Todo estaba en penumbras, y le pareció extraño, eran apenas las 9:00, aún era muy temprano para que estuviese dormida. Encendió la luz y recorrió la habitación con la mirada, estaba vacía, luego se dirigió al baño, pero tampoco estaba allí. Frunció el ceño y se dispuso a salir a buscarla. Acababa de tocar el pomo de la puerta, cuando Rin la abrió.

— Buenas noches Sesshomaru — Desvío la mirada, pasando por un lado y entrando a la habitación.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — Estaba preocupado, pero su tono desinteresado no lo demostró.

— No es nada — Negó con la cabeza.

— Rin, eres mala mintiendo — Le acarició la mejilla y levantó su mentón. Vio sus ojos llorosos y la ira lo invadió.

Era su culpa. Maldita sea, quiso golpear algo, destrozar todo en la habitación, Rin era la última persona a la que quería lastimar, y estaba haciendo todo lo contrario. Sin mediar palabras la pegó a su pecho y acarició sus negros cabellos. La morena no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a sollozar — No llores — Demandó, pero su voz suave parecía más bien estarle pidiendo un favor.

— ¿Ya no me amas? — Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

— No digas tonterías — Espetó.

— ¿Entonces por qué ya no pasas tiempo conmigo? — Le reclamó, aún llorando.

— Tengo demasiado trabajo — Le recordó.

— ¿ Hoy estabas trabajando en la noche? ¿Por eso le pediste el auto a Bankotsu?

Él sólo asintió. No quería mentirle más, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer con lo que sentía por Abi, estaba realmente confundido — Mañana pasaremos todo el día juntos, iremos donde quieras.

— ¿De verdad? — Lo miró entusiasmada. El asintió — Muy bien, quiero que vayamos a un parque, y no acepto un no como respuesta — Se apresuró a agregar, cuando vio que iba a protestar — Dijiste que donde yo quisiera —Le recordó.

Él masculló un bien, y ella sonrió feliz.

######

Era viernes y luego de desayunar se dirigieron a un hermoso parque, que quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Era visitado mayormente por padres con sus pequeños niños. A Sesshomaru le pareció una burla del destino. Él que era apático a las criaturas de menos de 13, y Rin lo llevaba precisamente a un lugar donde abundaban. Se sentaron en una banca que quedaba frente a un lago, amparados bajo la sombra de un frondoso cerezo.

— Este lugar es hermoso — Sonrió — Solía venir aquí con mi mamá todos los domingos. Su sonrisa se tornó triste.

Sesshomaru sintió una molestia en su pecho al escucharla, odiaba verla triste. Pensaba decirle algo cuando Rin se levantó inesperadamente, y corrió hacia un niño de no más de 3 años que jugaba con su pelota, al parecer el pequeño se enredó con algo y calló al suelo, lastimándose una rodilla. La imagen de su novia con el niño en sus brazos le produjo una calidez hasta ahora desconocida. Se imaginó como sería tener un hijo de ella, de ambos. Se sorprendió ante sus pensamientos, él no quería tener hijos, no después de lo que vivió con sus padre, pero ¿Podría negarle ese deseo a Rin? Estaba seguro que ella si desearía un bebé en un par de años. Le dolió la cabeza ante la maraña de pensamientos, cada vez se confundía más y más.

######

— Así que esta es la tal Rin, yo la veo como una chiquilla bastante común — Abi tenía una foto de la morena entre sus manos. Había contratado a un investigador privado para averiguar todo sobre la joven, al igual que la dirección de la mansión de Sesshomaru — Creo que tendré que hacerle una visita. Mañana tú y yo nos veremos las caras Rin Kobayashi.

#########

Agradecimientos especiales a: gcfavela, Karla-tsuki, Serenity usagi, Cleoru Misumi, Jezabel.

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras.

En este capi por fin se reencuentran Sesshomaru y Abi, ella se entera de su relación con Rin, y está dispuesta a recuperar lo que considera suyo. Por otro lado Sesshomaru está muy confundido, ama a Rin, aunque ahora empieza a dudar de sus sentimientos, y no sabe que siente por Abi, lo bueno es que aún no ha caído por completo en sus garras.

Pobre Rin, ya la está haciendo sufrir, porque ella sospecha que existe alguien más y en el siguiente capi lo va a confirmar.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les esté gustando la historia, por favor dejenme saber que les pareció este capi.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besitos.


	11. Verdad

**Capítulo 11**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Verdad**

Aquella mañana Rin despertó feliz, luego de desayunar con Sesshomaru, recibió una llamada de Kagome, recordándole que se reunirían en la mansión, para ir a almorzar los cuatro juntos, le informó que ella e Inuyasha llegarían a las 11:00, para luego pasar por Sesshomaru. Rin asintió feliz, le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con ese par, lograban menguar sus miedos e inseguridades.

Mantenía su celular en una mano, jugando con sus dedos, cuando el sonido de golpes en la puerta la asustó de tal forma que lo tiró, cayendo este debajo de la cama.

— Rayos — Musitó — Intentó recoger el aparato, pero los golpes en la puerta se reanudaron.

— Rin, tu profesor está aquí, dice que te trae algunos libros que debes leer.

— Gracias Kanna — Abrió la puerta y le sonrió a su amiga. Ya después se encargaría de recoger su celular.

 **#######**

Eran las 10:00 de la mañana, y Abi se dirigía hacia la mansión Taisho. Según la información reunida por el investigador, a esa hora Sesshomaru ya se encontraba en la empresa, así que podría hablar con su rival sin ser molestadas.

— Aquí es señorita — Le anunció el conductor del taxi, al tiempo que se estacionaba frente a la mansión.

Abi le pagó y bajó del auto, caminó hasta la entrada y luego tocó el timbre.

— Buenos días, ¿Qué se le ofrece? — Habló Suikotsu del otro lado del intercomunicador.

— Buenos días, ¿ Se encuentra la señorita Rin?.

— Sí.

— Dígale que Abi Taka, desea hablar con ella.

— Espere un momento — Suikotsu se retiró en busca de Rin.

— Oye Rin — La aludida se encontraba estudiando en la sala.

— Dime Suikotsu — Levantó la mirada de sus libros, para posarla en el mayordomo.

— Te busca una tal Abi Taka, ¿La dejo entrar?

— Abi Taka — Repitió extrañada — No conozco a nadie con ese nombre, pero sí, déjala pasar, veré que desea.

Suikotsu asintió y le permitió la entrada a Abi — La señorita la espera en el despacho, permítame escoltarla.

Abi hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza. Al ver que Suikotsu le daba la espalda, hizo una mueca de desagrado, detestaba que trataran a Rin con tanto respeto, como si fuese demasiado importante en esa casa, pero ya ella se encargaría de cambiar eso.

.

.

Suikotsu le abrió la puerta, permitiéndole la entrada, Rin se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones, al verla se puso de pie.

— Buenos días — Hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza — ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?.

Abi la analizó con ojo crítico, era bonita debía admitirlo, pero demasiado común para siquiera competir con ella — Buenos días, mi nombre es Abi Taka, y soy la ex novia de Sesshomaru — Soltó sin más, sería directa, odiaba perder el tiempo.

Rin quedó de piedra al escucharla, la miró desconcertada — ¿Qué… qué es lo que ha dicho?

— Que soy la ex novia de Sesshomaru — Repitió con una sonrisa altanera — Y he venido aquí para contarte nuestra historia — La más joven se dejó caer con pesadez en el sillón, que minutos antes ocupaba, y Abi la imitó — Bien, creo que comenzaré contándote que nos conocemos desde los 12 años, y que fuimos novios durante 4 años, cuando los Taisho vivía en Alemania. Estudiamos en el mismo instituto, y nos hicimos muy unidos casi al instante, y en poco tiempo nos enamoramos. A los 14 nos hicimos novios, nos amábamos como no tienes idea.

Rin se puso roja del coraje, no tenía porqué estar escuchando eso. No conocía a esa mujer, y no tenía porqué creerle. Se levantó de golpe para pedirle que se marchara, pero Abi intuyendo sus pensamientos sacó una fotografía de su cartera, y se la extendió para que la tomara.

La más joven palideció al instante, en aquella imagen se podía ver claramente a un Sesshomaru adolescente, y a una mujer de igual edad, sumamente hermosa. Eran ellos no cabía duda.

Sintió una presión en su garganta y un nudo en su estómago. Sus ojos le comenzaron a escocer, pero no lloraría, no frente a esa mujer.

— Espero que ahora me creas — Sonrió con burla — Como te decía, nos amábamos y pensábamos en casarnos, pero Sesshomaru no quería tener hijos, y yo tenía esa ilusión, soy hija única así que desde pequeña desee tener una familia numerosa, se lo dije a Sesshomaru cuando me pidió que nos comprometiéramos, pero él se negó, y yo me sentí herida, entonces me pidió que escogiera, mi deseo de ser madre o a él, y tontamente escogí esa ilusión, él se enojó, terminó conmigo y poco tiempo después regresaron a Japón. No lo había visto desde entonces, hasta hace dos semanas.

Rin que había permanecido con la mirada clavada en la fotografía, la levantó súbitamente — _Dos semanas, ese era el tiempo que tenía Sesshomaru comportándose extraño. No tenía que ser un genio para imaginar la razón._

Abi sonrió victoriosa al ver la mirada de dolor de la más joven — Así es, nos hemos estado viendo estas semanas, casi todos los días, y queremos retomar nuestra relación.

— Mientes — Espetó, levantándose del sillón, y apretando los puños a sus costados — Sesshomaru me quiere — Dijo con la voz temblorosa, a causa del llanto que peleaba por salir.

— Oh claro, él siente cierto aprecio por ti, o tal vez es lástima, por eso aún no te ha echado de aquí — El veneno en su voz era palpable para Rin, pero no por eso menos cierto.

Entonces sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, Sesshomaru no la amaba de verdad, estaba con ella por lástima, por ser la pobre niña huérfana, no, no podía ser, Inuyasha le había dicho claramente que él no era de ese tipo de personas, que se compadecía del prójimo, así sin más, ella era especial para él, estaba segura de ello. Sintió renovadas fuerzas, y se limpió algunas lágrimas que escaparon de su control — No le pienso creer nada, tal vez usted sí fue el gran amor de Sesshomaru, tal vez aún lo sea, pero él siento algo por mí, le importo, estoy segura.

Abi sonrió — Muy bien, si estás tan segura entonces llamalo, que te diga delante de mí que todo lo que te he contado es falso — Le retó y la joven aceptó, segura del cariño del ambarino.

Marcó desde el teléfono de la casa. Al segundo timbre el ambarino contestó.

— Alo.

— Hola Sesshomaru — Intentó que su voz sonara normal — Disculpa por interrumpir tu trabajo, pero quería saber si podrías venir un momento a la casa, necesito hablar algo contigo.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? — La cuestionó.

— No, nada de eso — Mintió — Es que debo decirte algo importante, es todo.

— Muy bien, estaré allí en un momento.

— Te lo agradezco.

.

.

Después de la llamada ambas mujeres se sumieron en un tenso silencio. Rin le había pedido a Suikotsu, que le dijera a Sesshomaru que lo esperaba en el despacho, pero que no avisara de la presencia de Abi.

Él solo asintió, aunque le pareció muy extraña la petición de la joven.

.

.

La puerta del despacho se abrió lentamente, dejando ver la alta figura de Sesshomaru. Ambas mujeres miraron en su dirección, él por su parte se quedó estático observándolas. Rin lo miraba con profunda tristeza, se notaba por sus ojos enrojecidos que había llorado, nuevamente esa sensación de malestar lo invadió, le había vuelto a hacer daño a quién no se lo merecía.

Por su parte Abi mantenía una sonrisa que lo asqueaba, era como si todo aquello fuese de lo más normal.

— Bienvenido Sesshomaru — Abi avanzó hasta él y le dio un corto beso en los labios. El ambarino no le correspondió, pero tampoco lo rechazó — Vine a contarle a Rin sobre nuestra relación, tranquilo querido, ella ya sabe todo — Sonrió.

La mas joven, sintió como su corazón terminó de romperse, había guardado la esperanza de que esa mujer estuviese mintiendo, que Sesshomaru la amaba y no sería capaz de engañarla, pero ese beso rompió toda su ilusión, él no lo había rechazado y eso era más que suficiente para ella.

Pasó por el lado del ambarino sin detenerse siquiera a pedir una explicación, o gritarle que era un desgraciado por haber jugado así con sus sentimientos, no, lo único que hizo fue salir de allí prácticamente corriendo, conteniendo su llanto, no le iba a dar el gusto a él de verla llorar, ya bastante se había burlado de ella.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, necesitaba salir de esa casa lo antes posible, pero antes de tocar el pomo esta se abrió — Rin — Inuyasha la miró con una mueca de sorpresa, que rápidamente fue sustituida por una de preocupación.

— Sácame de aquí, por favor — Pidió en tono de súplica.

— ¿Que te sucede Rin? — La tomó por los hombros, intentando hacer que se calmara.

— Por favor, por favor — El llanto no cesaba, cada vez hipaba más fuerte, y había comenzado a temblar a causa de este.

— Inuyasha, ¿Por qué te quedaste allí parado? — Le preguntó Kagome, que venía detrás de él — Rin — Exclamó asustada al ver a la más joven llorando a mares.

— Vámonos Kagome — El ambarino menor, apresuró a su novia para que se diera la vuelta e irse de la mansión.

Llegaron al auto del joven, Kagome decidió sentarse atrás junto a Rin, para así intentar calmarla.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió Rin? ¿Quieres que te llevemos con Sesshomaru?

La sola mención de su nombre la hizo llorar más — No, no quiero verlo, nunca más — Susurró.

La azabache la miró sorprendida — ¿Por qué dices eso? — Le acarició el cabello, de forma maternal.

— Él… él me engañó… está… con otra persona — Hipó.

Inuyasha frenó de repente , haciendo casi estrellarse a sus acompañantes contra el asiento delantero, y ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de su novia — ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES? ¿QUIERES MATARNOS? — Vociferó.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Rin? — El menor de los Taisho ignoró los gritos y reprimendas de su novia, y se concentró en lo dicho por la más joven.

Kagome detuvo sus reclamos y le prestó atención a su amiga, quien tomó una gran bocanada de aire, intentando calmar sus sollozos, y comenzó a relatar lo que minutos antes había vivido.

— Hace más o menos una hora, llegó a la mansión una mujer que pidió hablar conmigo, nunca la había visto, pero ella parecía conocerme, me contó que era la ex novia de Sesshomaru, y que desde hace dos semanas retomaron su relación.

Kagome la abrazó, mientras las lágrimas volvían a inundar sus ojos.

Inuyasha apretó con fuerza el volante, sentía como la ira recorría todo su cuerpo — Maldito — Masculló furioso — ¿Quién es esa mujer? — Escupió con desprecio la pregunta, al tiempo que se giraba, para poder mirar a Rin a la cara.

— Su nombre es Abi Taka, me dijo que ella y Sesshomaru habían sido novios cuando vivían en Alemania, y que iban a casarse.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente — Abi — Repitió incrédulo.

— ¿La conoces? — Preguntó la Higurashi.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño — Sí, ella dijo la verdad, era la novia de Sesshomaru, pero inesperadamente terminaron su relación, él nunca dijo la razón, y bueno ella y yo no éramos precisamente amigos, así que tampoco le pregunté nada.

— Él no quería tener hijos — Susurró la joven con la voz rota. Ganándose nuevamente la atención de la pareja — Ella me contó que quería ser madre, pero que Sesshomaru se oponía, y le pidió que escogiera entre él y su deseo de ser madre, y ella… . decidió terminar la relación.

— Sabía que Sesshomaru era un idiota, pero nunca pensé que tanto — Inuyasha apretó los dientes.

— Pero dijo que se arrepentía de su decisión, y que ahora no le importaba el hecho de no tener hijos, que prefería estar con él, y por lo que pude ver él también desea seguir a su lado. Cuando llegó ella lo besó y le dijo que me había contado todo, y él ni se inmutó, me vio salir corriendo, y no me detuvo — Hipó — Eso es más que suficiente explicación para mí, él la prefiere.

— Que mujer más desagradable — Murmuró Kagome — Ahora entiendo por qué no quieres verlo — Abrazó a su amiga — Sesshomaru es un desgraciado.

#######

Abi sonrió victoriosa al ver a Rin salir disparada del despacho — Oh pobrecita — Dijo con falsa pena — Pero era mejor que supiera la verdad ahora, antes de seguir haciéndose ilusiones — Levantó la mano para acariciar la mejilla masculina, pero fue rechazada de un manotazo. Miró al ambarino sin comprender, topándose con la mirada más gélida de su repertorio — Pero.. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

— No vuelvas a tocarme — Gruñó — Ahora lárgate, no quiero verte.

— ¿Qué? — Abi le dirigió una mirada indignada, pero él no cambió sus semblante — Entiendo — Espetó — Pero esto no se quedará así, te lo aseguro — Salió dando un portazo.

Al verse solo en la estancia, el ambarino masajeo su sien, le empezaba a doler horrores la cabeza — Rin — Tenía que salir a hablar con ella, explicarle el porqué de su comportamiento, decirle que Abi no significaba nada para él, o bueno nada comparado con el amor que sentía por ella. La amaba a ella y no quería perderla.

Salió rápidamente hacia su habitación, encontrándola vacía, bajó con prisa las escaleras, encaminándose hacía la antigua recámara de la joven, pero se encontró a Suikotsu en la sala — ¿Has visto a Rin? — Preguntó un tanto agitado. El mayordomo se extrañó de esa actitud tan impropia en él, siempre parecía una pared de hielo impenetrable.

— No señor, no la he visto.

— Kanna la vio irse con el joven Inuyasha, y la señorita Kagome — Se escuchó la calmada voz de Kaede, que venía de la cocina.

— ¿Inuyasha? _¿Que hacía su estúpido hermano allí? —Sin_ mediar más palabras, salió de la mansión rumbo al apartamento del menor de los Taisho.

Tomó su celular, debía llamarlo para confirmar que estaba en su apartamento, y lo más importante, que Rin estaba con él.

#########

— Guarden silencio, el idiota está llamando — Les anunció Inuyasha.

Rin tembló — No le digas que estoy con ustedes, por favor — Suplicó.

Él asintió — Aló.

— ¿Dónde está Rin?

— ¿Rin? ¿De qué estás hablando Sesshomaru?

— No te hagas el idiota — Siseó — Te vieron salir con ella de la mansión.

— Maldición se dijo. Y ¿Qué si es así?

— Dime dónde está — Exigió.

— No tengo porqué darte explicaciones — Gruñó.

— Te lo advierto Inuyasha — Habló con voz sombría.

— Ja, tus amenazas no me asustan, déjala en paz, ella no quiere saber nada de ti después de lo que le hiciste — Cerró la llamada.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru sintió el enorme impulso de lanzar su celular por la ventana del auto, pero se contuvo, maldijo a Inuyasha, era la única persona que se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma — Bueno, por algo es tu hermano menor — Le recordó su conciencia.

Bufó irritado, ahora tendría que ir hasta el apartamento de su "hermanito", y sacarle la información que quería por las buenas o por las malas.

#######

Inuyasha respiraba de forma agitada, mientras apretaba con demasiada fuerza su celular — Estúpido Sesshomaru, siempre tan autoritario — Dijo entre dientes.

— ¿Que te dijo? — Lo cuestionó Kagome.

— Me exigió que le dijera dónde está Rin — Contestó molesto.

La menor se apretó más al cuerpo de su amiga, que aún la mantenía abrazada — Tranquila — Le susurró — ¿Cómo se enteró que está con nosotros? — Lo cuestionó confundida.

— Tal parece que uno de los empleados la vio salir con nosotros — Bufó fastidiado.

— Entonces no podemos llevar a Rin al apartamento, tenemos que buscarle otro lugar para que se quede.

Él asintió — Ya sé a dónde iremos — Ambas lo miraron con interés — A unas cuadras de nuestro apartamento hay un edificio de alquiler, allí te quedarás hasta que consigamos otro lugar.

— Buena idea Inuyasha — Sonrió Kagome.

— Te lo agradezco mucho, no tienen por qué tomarse tantas molestias por mí — Lo miró apenada.

— Feh, no digas tonterías chiquilla.

Rin esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba tan agradecida de tener amigos tan buenos como ellos, entonces recordó a sus compañeros de la mansión, se había ido sin despedirse, sin darles una explicación. Busco su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y cayó en cuenta de que no lo había sacado de debajo de la cama — Oh no, y ahora ¿Cómo se comunicaría con ellos?. No recordaba muy bien el número de la mansión, o de los celulares de sus amigos — Suspiró con pesadez — Bueno, ya luego le pediría a Inuyasha que se lo diera.

########

Llegaron al edificio de apartamentos, era sencillo, pero se veía cómodo. Inuyasha habló con la encargada y rentó uno, le entregó las llaves a Rin al tiempo que la mujer los conducía hacia el lugar.

Era amplio y cómodo — ¿Te gusta? — Le preguntó Kagome.

— Sí, muchas gracias.

— ¿Crees que estarás bien sola o… ?

— Tranquila Kagome, estaré bien — Tomó las manos de la mayor entre las suyas.

— De acuerdo — Le sonrió.

Inuyasha sólo asintió.

— Por cierto, me gustaría saber si pueden traerme mis cosas, están en mi antigua habitación, le pueden pedir a Sango, Kanna o la señora Kaede que le ayuden, también mi celular se quedó en la mansión, pero en la habitación de… de él — Desvío la mirada cargada de tristeza.

Kagome colocó una mano sobre su hombro — Claro que sí Rin, pero creí que tu ropa estaba en la habitación que compartías con mi cuñado.

— Así es — Limpió una traicionera lágrima — Pero todo lo que estaba allí me lo compró él, así que no quiero nada de eso, prefiero mi antigua ropa, la que compré con mi trabajo — Dijo con decisión en su voz.

— Te entiendo — Kagome sonrió y la abrazó.

— No te preocupes chiquilla — Revolvió sus cabellos — Todo va a estar bien — La aludida lo abrazó, ante la mirada sorprendida de Inuyasha — Oye, no hagas eso — Se sonrojó — Rin se apartó y le pidió disculpas con una inclinación de cabeza — Será mejor que te enviemos tus cosas, porque Sesshomaru puede seguirnos — Mencionó para relajar la incomodidad que se había instalado en el ambiente. Ella asintió — Volveremos cuando sea más seguro, ah lo olvidaba, pagué tres meses de alquiler, así que podrás estar tranquila durante algún tiempo.

— No, no tenías que molestarte. Yo.. Prometo que te lo pagaré, conseguiré un trabajo pronto — Aseguró.

— Sí, sí como quieras, ahora vete a descansar — Volvió a revolverle los cabellos, logrando que sonriera — Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches Rin — Kagome la volvió a abrazar y depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

— Buenas noches, y gracias por todo.

.

.

.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se dejó caer pesadamente al piso. Había estado aguantando sus lágrimas por demasiado tiempo. Lloró hasta el cansancio, durmiéndose allí en el frío piso, recostada a la puerta.

########

Al llegar al apartamento, lo primero que notó la pareja fue la presencia de Sesshomaru, recostado a la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y los ojos cerrados.

Kagome posó una mano sobre el hombro de su novio, él la observó por el rabillo del ojo.

— Tranquilo — Susurró.

Él avanzó hasta quedar frente a su hermano, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, y sin previo aviso le asestó un golpe en la mejilla, provocando que el mayor retrocediera varios pasos, a causa del impacto.

Un hilillo de sangre escurrió por su quijada. Se la limpió y esbozó una media sonrisa altanera.

— SESSHOMARU NO — Intentó detener a su cuñado, pero ya le había propinado un golpe, que lo envió al piso.

— ¿Dónde está? — Espetó.

— No te lo diré — Siseó, mientras se ponía de pie, y limpiaba la sangre de su mejilla — Eres un maldito, no sé cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Rin — Se acercó peligrosamente al mayor, con la clara intención de volver a golpearlo, pero Kagome se colocó en medio de los dos.

— Basta, a ambos — Los miró con el ceño fruncido — Sesshomaru, Rin no quiere verte por el momento, está muy herida. Te pido que por favor le des tiempo, espera a que se calmen las cosas, te prometo que cuando eso pase yo misma te llevaré con ella.

— ¿Pero qué dices Kagome?, Este idiota ya le ha hecho suficiente daño.

— Inuyasha — Lo reprendió — Ellos deben hablar.

El ambarino mayor sopesó la idea por un momento, luego le asintió a su cuñada, y se marchó en silencio.

.

.

— No debiste prometerle eso — Frunció el ceño.

— Rin será la que decida, si desea hablar con él o no. Ya tranquilízate por favor, sólo lo dije para que no siguieran con esta pelea absurda, y ahora entra que debo curarte esa herida — Bufó molesta.

########

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí recargada contra la puerta, pero cuando abrió sus ojos ya la tarde comenzaba a morir, se levantó con pesadez, sus músculos dolían como si le clavaran agujas. Ahogó un gemido de dolor cuando por fin pudo ponerse de pie.

Se sentó en un pequeño sofá, y su estómago rugió, recordándole que no había probado bocado desde el desayuno.

— Creo que debo preguntar donde queda una cafetería cercana.

.

.

Su estómago tenía hambre, pero su garganta por alguna razón no le permitía tragar los alimentos. Era una lucha titánica, y su garganta ganó la batalla.

Ya la mañana se levantaba en todo su esplendor, y la historia de la tarde anterior se había repetido, muy poco era lo que lograba comer, sentía muchas nauseas, y la presión en su pecho parecía querer aplastarle los pulmones.

— Señorita Rin — La voz de la encargada del edificio la sacó de su tren de pensamientos.

— Sí, dígame señora Minamoto.

— Acaba de llegar una maleta para usted — Se la acercó.

— Muchas gracias — Sonrió.

— De nada jovencita — Le devolvió la sonrisa.

#######

— Inuyasha ¿Ya le enviaste la maleta a Rin?

— Sí, hace un rato fui.

— ¿No te encontraste con Sesshomaru?

— No, esperé a que saliera de la mansión, como me sugeriste — Hizo una mueca de fastidio.

— Me alegro, porque conociéndolos de seguro terminarían peor que ayer.

— Feh, no exageres mujer.

Kagome iba a refutar, pero el sonido de su celular la detuvo, se fue hacia la habitación a contestar, al regresar venía sollozando.

— ¿Qué sucede Kagome? — La miró preocupado.

— Mi abuelo — Logró decir entre hipidos — Mamá acaba de llamarme, me dijo que mi abuelo sufrió un accidente, está en el hospital.

— ¿Qué? — La miró sorprendido — ¿Pero cómo pasó eso?

— Iba en el auto con mi hermano, y chocaron, él está bien, pero mi pobre abuelo — Volvió a sollozar.

— Tranquila, ya verás que estará bien. Comienza a empacar, hoy mismo regresamos a Nueva York.

Kagome asintió — ¿Pero que va a pasar con Rin?

— Tú ocúpate de empacar, yo iré a verla.

— Pero Sesshomaru…

— Yo me ocupo de eso, has lo que te digo — Le dio un corto beso.

########

Rin se dirigió a la puerta al escuchar un par de golpes en esta.

— Hola Rin.

— ¿Inuyasha? — Lo miró extrañada — ¿Eres tú?

— Claro chiquilla, me tuve que disfrazar por si Sesshomaru estaba vigilando — El ambarino se había colocado una peluca negra y lentes de sol.

— Entiendo — Le abrió la puerta para permitirle el paso — Gracias por enviarme la maleta, pero no encontré por ningún lado mi celular.

— Kanna y Sango lo buscaron donde me dijiste, pero ya no estaba, lo más probable es que Sesshomaru lo tenga.

La morena se mordió el labio inferior — Ya veo, ¿Como están en la mansión?, Deben haberse enojado conmigo por marcharme sin despedirme.

— Están bien, aunque sí, les duele tu partida tan inesperada, entiende el porqué lo hiciste. Te envían muchos saludos, y piden que te comuniques con ellos apenas te sea posible.

— Me alegra saber que no están enojados conmigo, los quiero mucho, son como mi familia.

Inuyasha asintió — Oye Rin, tenemos que volver a América hoy mismo.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Pero por qué? — Lo miró asustada.

— El abuelo de Kagome sufrió un accidente y está en el hospital, su madre la llamó hace poco para avisarle.

— Oh por Dios. Entiendo Inuyasha, no te preocupes por mí, dile a Kagome que le envió mis mejores deseos a su abuelo, y que muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

— Se lo diré, toma — Sacó dinero de su cartera — Con esto podrás mantenerte por un tiempo, hasta que consigas trabajo — Lo extendió hacia la joven.

— No, no puedo aceptarlo — Negó con la cabeza — Ya has hecho demasiado.

— No seas testaruda chiquilla, tómalo como un préstamo entonces — Sonrió.

— De acuerdo — Aceptó resignada y tomó el dinero. Se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla — Gracias, eres como el hermano que siempre desee tener.

Él sólo sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos — Aquí está mi número del apartamento en América — Le dio un papelito — Llama por cualquier cosa que necesites, yo te llamaré al teléfono de la encargada, hasta que compres otro celular — Ella asintió — Cuidate mucho — Sonrió para luego marcharse del apartamento.

Cuando se vio sola en la estancia, sintió una profunda soledad, sólo comparada a los días en que vivía en la calle — Tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que ser fuerte — Se repetía una y otra vez, para darse ánimos.

.

.

Dos semanas pasaron y la morena se sentía igual de triste, y para colmo su cuerpo se había vuelto en su contra. Las náuseas se intensificaron, ahora acompañadas con vómitos y mareos — Genial ahora estoy enferma — Se dijo con sarcasmo — Mi cuerpo está tan loco que ni siquiera me ha venido mi período — Masculló — Un momento — Detuvo en seco ssus pensamientos — No, no puede ser Rin, eso es una locura, no puedo estar..

Dejó su desayuno a medio comer, y salió disparada hacia la farmacia. Al llegar a su habitación le temblaban las manos y las piernas, entró al baño y sacó la prueba de la pequeña cajita, realizó el procedimiento que indicaban las instrucciones, a los 5 minutos tomó la prueba con los ojos cerrados.

— Por favor, por favor, por favor, que sea negativo — Abrió los ojos y la prueba cayó de sus manos al tiempo en que las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro — No puede ser — Susurró.

#########

Agradecimientos especiales a: Indominus Dea, Karla-tsuki, gcfavela, Cleoru Misumi, jezabel, Serenity usagi

Hola, mis hermosas lectoras.

He aquí un nuevo capi, uf me costó un mundo escribirlo entre una cosa y otra, pero en fin lo importante es que está listo, espero sea de su agrado ^_^

Abi es una maldita, mira que decirle todo eso a Rin, sembrarle la duda, y Sesshomaru es un idiota, quedarse allí sin desmentir a la bruja, sabiendo el sufrimiento de Rin.

Ame a Inuyasha en este capi, es como el hermano mayor que cuida de Rin, y se fue hasta a los golpes con Sesshomaru por defenderla.

Sé que me han pedido que no haga sufrir mucho a Rin, pero es necesario para la trama del fic, les prometo que será solo en este y el capi siguiente, de allí en adelante las cosas mejoraran para ella. Prometido.

¿Estará embarazada? Rayos y ¿Sesshomaru qué dirá cuando se entere? Él que es anti bebés. Uf la cosa está complicada.

Deseo les guste el capi, por favor dejenme sus comentarios, me interesa mucho su opinión.

Hasta la próxima.

Besitos.


	12. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 12**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Reencuentro**

Despertó con un punzante dolor de cabeza. No sabía si era por lo mucho que había tomado la noche anterior, o por el peso de su conciencia, que lo atormentaba desde hacía siete meses. Sí, siete meses ya habían transcurrido desde la última vez que la vio, a su chiquilla, a su Rin. Se lamentaba día a día de no haberla detenido, de reaccionar como un estúpido, y quedarse allí de pie, viendo como se marchaba.

Desde lo ocurrido en la casa de su hermano, intentó hablar con él, lo llamó un sin número de veces, pero este se rehusaba a contestarle, incluso lo fue a buscar a su apartamento un par de veces, hasta que su cuñada contestó a una de sus tantas llamadas, y le dijo que estaban en América, que se vieron forzados a regresar antes de lo previsto, porqué su abuelo tuvo un accidente, y se encontraba en el hospital.

Después de aquella llamada, habló un par de veces más con ella, no recordaba exactamente cuántas, pero la respuesta a en donde estaba Rin siguió siendo la misma. Tres meses después de la partida de la joven, recibió una sorpresiva llamada por parte de Higurashi, donde le contaba, visiblemente preocupada, que la morena había desaparecido. Al principio él no comprendía nada, pero a medida que su cuñada le explicó el terror lo invadió.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Inuyasha, había ocultado a Rin, desde el día de su partida de la mansión, y que seguramente se mantenían en contacto, eso lo tranquilizaba un poco, pero lo que ella le dijo suponía un grave problema.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

— Sesshomaru estoy muy preocupada por Rin, el día que salió de tu casa la llevamos a un apartamento ubicado en el área sur de la ciudad. Inuyasha pagó tres meses de alquiler, y el día que partimos le dio algo de dinero, hasta que ella consiguiera un trabajo. La llamábamos ocasionalmente al teléfono de la encargada del edificio, porque su celular desapareció en tu casa, pero hace una semana se fue de ese lugar. La encargada no sabe qué sucedió sólo un día tomó sus cosas y sin más explicaciones desapareció. No dejó ni siquiera un mensaje para nosotros.

Ya te imaginarás cómo se puso Inuyasha, tuve que prácticamente amarrarlo a la cama para que no se fuera a Japón a buscarla, así que por eso decidimos que te llamara, para que la buscaras. No sé que la llevó a tomar esa decisión, pero ella aún estaba muy afectada la última vez que la llamé, intentaba ocultarlo, pero sabes que es pésima mintiendo.

Cualquier cosa que sepas de ella, avisame por favor.

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuatro meses transcurrieron después de la llamada. Contrató un detective privado, pero parecía que la tierra se la hubiese tragado.

Esa mañana bajó a desayunar, un café negro, le caería muy bien para apaciguar su resaca. Su semblante había vuelto a ser tan frío, como antes de conocer a la joven, se la pasaba sumergido en el trabajo, a veces Abi iba a buscarlo a la mansión, y salían ante las miradas envenenadas que le lanzaban Sango y Kanna. Odiaban a esa mujer tan falsa como su sonrisa, sabían por boca de Kagome e Inuyasha que ella era la culpable de que su amiga se hubiese marchado, aunque no por eso Sesshomaru quedaba eximido de culpas.

Abi se sentía victoriosa de haberse deshecho de la joven, pero aún no conseguía acostarse con el ambarino, aunque no perdía ni la mínima oportunidad para intentarlo.

Entró a su auto, ese día decidió manejar él mismo. Prefería la soledad, en esos momentos hasta el más mínimo ruido lo irritaba, puso el auto en marcha, y como en tantas otras ocasiones tomó el celular de Rin entre sus manos apretándolo levemente, y recordando el momento en que lo encontró.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Entró a su habitación dando un portazo que hizo eco por toda la estancia, la ira y la frustración se mezclaban en su interior en partes iguales, su labio inferior aún sangraba, y el hilillo de líquido carmesí, ya había teñido el blanco pulcro de su camisa.

Se dirigió al baño y lavó su rostro a detalle, luego se desvistió y colocó su pijama, tomó su celular y marcó una vez más el número de Rin. Había perdido la cuenta de las llamadas y mensajes que le enviara ese día.

Comenzó a sonar, mientras él esperaba impaciente, pero un conocido sonido lo hizo voltear en dirección a su cama.

Cortó la llamada y el sonido cesó. Intentó una vez más dando el mismo resultando, entonces se agachó al ras del suelo, y buscó bajo la cama, encontrando el aparato, lo tomó con cuidado contemplando la imagen de fondo de la pantalla, él y Rin, la joven sonriente, feliz, y él aunque mantenía su semblante inmutable, sus ojos dorados brillaban con infinita alegría.

Quiso gritar, golpearse contra la pared, una y otra vez, hasta quedar inconsciente, volver al apartamento de su hermano, y sacarle a golpes la dirección de su chiquilla, pero las palabras de su cuñada resonaron en su mente, así que decidió esperar.

Bajó al despacho y abrió una botella de licor, aquella noche, sería la primera de muchas en la que buscó refugio en la bebida.

 **Fin del Flashback**

.

.

.

Condujo hasta la empresa, como era ya su rutina, de repente hizo un alto en la luz roja del semáforo, miró fijamente por el cristal de la ventana delantera, y sintió como en ese preciso instante su corazón daba un vuelco, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Rin, su Rin, cruzaba en esos momentos la calle. Se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos, pero obligó a su cerebro a reaccionar, no podía perder esta oportunidad, tal vez no volvería a verla. Salió del auto y corrió tras la joven, quien caminaba a paso lento entre la multitud.

Quiso llamarla, pero creyó que lo mejor sería seguirla y ver a donde vivía, así sería más fácil hablar con ella en privado, o por lo menos intentarlo.

Su mente se sentía aturdida por la visión de Rin, le era imposible separar los ojos de su cuerpo, una sensación extraña invadía su pecho, miedo tal vez, miedo a que lo hubiese olvidado y tuviese a alguien más, alguien que la hiciera feliz.

La joven compró un poco de fruta, y se dirigió hacia un pequeño edificio de dos pisos, con una fachada vieja y desgastada.

Entró a un patio que tenía el mismo aspecto que el resto de la construcción.

— Rin — La llamó decidido, ella por su parte se detuvo al instante, y giró lentamente, para mirarlo con el temor pintado en su rostro. Avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella, pero por instinto a morena los retrocedió.

Deseaba correr y encerrarse en su vivienda, pero sabía que sería una enorme imprudencia en su estado — Sesshomaru — Pronunció con voz quebrada, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por mares.

— Necesitamos hablar — Demandó él, aunque con voz suave, y casi pidiéndolo como si de un favor se tratara.

— ¿Sobre qué? — Limpió su rostro y aparentó firmeza, o por lo menos lo intentó. Él no respondió, sólo le envió una mirada significativa a su vientre. Ella suspiró derrotada — Sigueme por favor — Pidió ya con la voz más serena.

El Taisho no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a caminar unos pasos detrás de ella. Caminaron hasta uno de los pequeños apartamentos del primer piso. Rin se detuvo en la puerta, y se giró para mirarlo a la cara — Sé que estás acostumbrado a los lujos y comodidades, así que tal vez esto sea un poco desagradable para ti — Su rostro se ruborizó un poco a causa de la vergüenza, dando algo de color a sus pálidas mejillas.

— Tales cosas carecen de importancia para mí — Su voz sonó impasible, aunque en su pecho sintió una punzada. No quería ni imaginarse por todo lo que había pasado su chiquilla, durante esos meses.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, agradeciendo en su interior la respuesta del ambarino.

Abrió la puerta y le ofreció que se sentara en un viejo sillón, él lo hizo sin pronunciar palabras, ella se sentó en una silla, la única que acompañaba a una gastada mesa, que dedujo utilizaba como comedor.

Recorrió el lugar rápidamente con la mirada. Consistía en una sala, el lugar donde se encontraban en ese momento, a la derecha un diminuto cubículo, que parecía ser la cocina, y en la parte izquierda otra puerta donde supuso era la habitación.

Ella se dio cuenta de la inspección que él realizaba y desvío la mirada — Te dije que sería desagradable para ti el estar aquí.

Él ignoró su comentario y comenzó a hablar del tema que realmente le interesaba — ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estás embarazada? — Soltó sin más.

Quiso darle una respuesta mordaz, por ejemplo preguntarle cómo estaba tan seguro de que ese bebé era suyo, pero no, ella no era una mentirosa como él — Porqué Abi me dijo que no te agradaban los niños, y que tu negativa a ser padre fue lo que ocasionó su separación — Pronunció cada palabra con firmeza, tanta que hasta ella misma se sorprendió.

Sesshomaru arrugó el ceño, en respuesta, Abi le estaba colmando la paciencia — Es cierto — Aceptó, no tenía por qué mentirle — Aquello sucedió hace varios años, además tengo mis motivos para pensar de esa forma.

La miró fijamente, y Rin deseo fundirse con la silla, en la que estaba sentada — Entiendo, entonces tuve la razón en la decisión que tomé, de no contarte nada. De igual forma no quieres a este bebé.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, y la morena sintió un desagradable escalofrío. Lo había hecho enojar, no cabía duda, pero él mismo dijo que no le gusta la idea de ser padre.

— Debiste hacerlo, era mi derecho, independientemente de la decisión que yo tomara — Espetó — Regresaremos ya mismo a la mansión.

Ella parpadeó varias veces, ¿Le había dicho qué? — No, no es buena idea yo..

— No te estoy preguntando, es una orden — Sentenció, Rin iba a protestar, pero un intenso mareo la silenció. Tuvo que agarrarse fuertemente de la silla para no caer.

Sesshomaru corrió a su lado, y la sostuvo por los hombros — ¿Te encuentras bien? — La miró con la preocupación pintada en sus ojos.

— Sí, fue solo un mareo, es que como desde ayer no como nada — Se tapó rápidamente la boca con una de sus manos, pero ya era tarde, había hablado demasiado. Miró a los ojos de Sesshomaru, donde el tinte de preocupación, ahora era de molestia.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — Apretó un poco más el agarre en sus hombros, provocando que Rin palideciera aún más de lo que ya estaba.

— Es..que.. bueno, verás.

— Rin — Advirtió —No me mientas — La miró duramente.

Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dispuso a contarle, todo lo sucedido en esos siete meses.

— Al poco tiempo de que Inuyasha y Kagome regresaron a América, me comense a sentir mal, pensé que era por todo lo que había ocurrido, pero el malestar empeoraba, y cuando faltó mi período la duda me invadió, compré una prueba de embarazo y el mundo se me vino encima cuando vi el resultado.

Estaba sola, sin trabajo, sin dinero y con un bebé en camino. No era muy alentador. Sonrió con tristeza.

Decidí no decirle nada a Kagome e Inuyasha, porque tarde o temprano terminarían contándotelo, así que decidí buscar un trabajo, lo necesitaba urgente, Inuyasha pagó tres meses de alquiler, pero el dinero que me dejó solo me alcanzó para un mes además tenía que encontrarlo antes de que se me notara el embarazo, y nadie quisiera contratarme.

Después de mucho buscar, conseguí de mesera en una cafetería cerca del apartamento, no era mucho el salario, pero era mejor que nada.

Lo primero que hice luego de que me pagaron, fue ir a un médico para ver cómo estaba el bebé, ya tenía 3 meses, y me realizaron un ultrasonido, me invadió la felicidad al saber que todo estaba bien, se veía tan pequeño y frágil. Sonrió con ternura, mientras acariciaba su vientre.

— Me realizaron algunos exámenes, y recetaron vitaminas, todo marchaba medianamente bien, hasta que se terminaron los tres meses de alquiler, decidí irme, pues con mi salario no podía pagar un lugar así. Te confieso que estuve tentada a avisarles a Inuyasha y Kagome, pero era mejor así, no quería causarles más problemas.

De allí en adelante todo comenzó a complicarse, mi jefe se enteró de mi embarazo, ya tenía cinco meses, y era imposible ocultarlo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar sus mejillas. — Me despidió sin ninguna consideración. Tuve que conformarme con alquilar este lugar, no me alcanza para más, a veces tengo que comer poco, o casi nada, debo ahorrar lo más que pueda para el momento del parto. Limpió algunas lágrimas. — Bueno pero ya anteriormente me tocó vivir en las calles, y pasar necesidades, no es como si fuese algo nuevo para mi. Intentó bromear, pero sus palabras no le causaron la menor gracia a su acompañante.

Sesshomaru mantenía sus puños fuertemente apretados, sobre sus piernas, y su flequillo cubría sus ojos. Rin lo miró en espera de que le dijera algo, alguna reprimenda por no haber pedido su ayuda, o por lo menos la de su hermano, pero nada de eso sucedió.

Ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa, cuando él se levantó del sillón, y la abrazó, de tal forma que logró remover todo lo que sentía por él, era un abrazo cargado de ternura, amor, y perdón, porque pudo sentir que con ese simple gesto, le pedía que lo perdonara por todo el daño causado.

Él no podía hablar, le dolía demasiado el pecho, y sentía como un fuerte nudo se alojaba en su garganta. Tenía ganas de reclamarle, el por qué había pasado por todo eso sola, sin pedir su ayuda, ese bebé era suyo también, pero no podía hacer tal cosa, él era el único culpable, por haberle mentido, por no sacar a Abi de su vida. Había prometido cuidarla, no permitir que nada, ni nadie la lastimara, y fue él, quien terminó haciéndolo.

La estrechó contra sus brazos por largo rato, ella aún sentada, y él de pie, escondiendo su cara entre sus cabellos, una solitaria lágrima mojó su hermosa mejilla.

Se incorporó, y la miró seriamente — Nos vamos — Ella iba a protestar, pero él se le adelantó — No puedes pensar solo en ti Rin, ahora nuestro hijo es la prioridad — Y con eso desarmó sus defensas.

— Nuestro hijo — Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, sonaban tan bien, dichas por él.

El ambarino tenía razón, en esas condiciones sólo ponía en peligro la vida de su hijo, y la propia, además Sesshomaru le estaba demostrando que le importaban, que su bebé le importaba. La felicidad que le produjo ese pensamiento se extendió por todo su ser, sintió un calorcito invadir su pecho, y por primera vez en todos esos meses se permitió sonreír genuinamente.

— Está bien — Aceptó al fin — Sólo permíteme recoger mis cosas — Él asintió. Se puso trabajosamente de pie, ya su vientre era muy grande, e impedía que se moviera con facilidad. Sesshomaru la siguió con la mirada, no había reparado en ella antes, ya que su mente quedó aturdida por la impresión de enterarse de su embarazo, pero ahora podía ver claramente lo mal que la estaba pasando. Llevaba un vestido de maternidad de color celeste, con flores blancas, que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la rodilla, se notaba lo desgastado que estaba por el constante uso, y en sus pies unas sandalias con la misma apariencia.

La siguió de cerca hasta la habitación y otro fuerte dolor se instaló en su pecho, Rin no tenía ni siquiera una cama para dormir, sino un viejo colchón en el piso, cubierto por unas sábanas muy desgastadas, que parecían a punto de romperse por varios lugares.

Ella se inclinó para tomar una pequeña maleta donde guardaba su ropa, pero él la detuvo sujetándola por el brazo, y ganándose una mirada interrogante, por parte de ella.

— No es necesario que lleves nada, yo me encargaré de comprarte ropa adecuada.

Ella desvió la mirada avergonzada — No es necesario que te molestes — Negó con la cabeza.

— Basta Rin — Le habló más fuerte de lo que deseaba, pero esa situación lo estaba superando — Nos vamos ya.

La joven asintió nerviosa, él casi grito de Sesshomaru la había asustado — ¿Puedo por lo menos bañarme y cambiarme? — Lo miró con timidez, como si fuese una niña pequeña, pidiéndole permiso a su papá.

— Es mejor irnos rápido, necesitas comer, ya en la mansión podrás asearte — Sentenció.

La morena agachó la cabeza resignada, caminó hasta la salida, seguida de Sesshomaru.

— Bankotsu — Rin volteó cuando escuchó la voz del ambarino, pronunciar el nombre de su amigo, dándose cuenta de que Sesshomaru estaba hablando con él por celular. Escuchó como le daba la dirección del lugar donde estaban.

— ¿Bankotsu los venía a recoger? — Su estómago se contrajo ante esa idea. No se había detenido a pensar, en lo que dirían sus amigos cuando la vieran llegar. Tenía tantas explicaciones que darles, y pedirles disculpas por irse, sin siquiera despedirse, ni una llamada en siete meses. Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro llamando la atención de su acompañante.

— ¿Qué sucede? — La miró fijamente.

— No es nada, sólo que me siento algo mareada — Mintió, bueno a medias, porque en verdad sentía su cuerpo débil, por la falta de comida.

Él se le acercó y la rodeó por la cintura, con uno de sus brazos. Rin sintió un agradable escalofrío recorrerla por completo — Apoyate en mi — Le susurró. Ella asintió torpemente, la cercanía de Sesshomaru la ponía muy nerviosa.

Se quedaron así en silencio, hasta que llegó Bankotsu, Sesshomaru se acercó a él y hablaron durante unos minutos, luego regreso a donde estaba ella — Andando.

.

.

.

Entraron al auto, y se atrevió a preguntarle por el moreno — ¿Donde está Bankotsu?

— Se fue a recoger mi auto — Respondió, mirando la carretera.

— ¿Tu auto? — Lo miró extrañada. Era verdad, no sabía como Sesshomaru había llegado hasta el sitio donde vivía, estaba tan sorprendida de verlo, que no reparó en ese detalle.

— Iba conduciendo hacia la empresa cuando te vi, y decidí seguirte — Contestó con simpleza, aún sin apartar la mirada del camino.

— ¿Por qué me seguiste? — Le pregunto en casi un susurro.

Él enarcó una ceja, luego le envió una mirada significativa a su abultado vientre — Te busqué durante siete meses.

Rin se sonrojó — Pero…no creo que a Abi le agrade mi presencia en la mansión — Desvío la mirada triste.

Sesshomaru la miró por el rabillo del ojo — Ella no tiene porqué opinar en mis decisiones.

— Pero pensé que eran…

— No somos nada — Frunció el ceño.

La morena lo miró sin comprender — Abi me dijo que.. Bueno que ahora eran pareja.

— Lo fuimos hace años, pero ya no somos nada — Aseguró, con un deje de molestia en su voz.

— Me alegro — Susurró, mientras acariciaba su vientre, y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

El ambarino la escuchó perfectamente, y le agradó su respuesta, pero no hizo ningún comentario, al respecto. La contempló acariciando su vientre y la curiosidad lo invadió — ¿Qué es? — Preguntó, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. Rin parpadeó varias veces, en señal de confusión — El bebé — Le aclaró, ya que notó que ella seguía sin comprender.

— Oh, bueno..yo.. No lo sé — Confesó apenada. Ahora el confundido fue él — Lo que sucede, es que después de aquella cita a los tres meses, no pude ir otra vez. Lo lamento — Agachó la cabeza en forma de disculpas.

Otra vez ese desagradable sentimiento, la culpa recorriéndolo. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, y Rin lo contempló con temor, creía que estaba enojado ,con ella.

— Disculpame — Pidió con voz suplicante.

— No es tu culpa — Sino la mía, quiso decir, pero esas palabras, nunca salieron de su boca. Ella levantó la cabeza y sonrió. No hacía falta que lo dijera, habia entendido la indirecta.

########

Llegaron a la entrada de la mansión y el tomó el celular para llamar a su secretaria — Sara, llama a una clínica de maternidad, y pide una cita para hoy en la tarde. Rin Kobayashi, quiero que la atienda el mejor ginecólogo — Cerró la llamada.

Rin lo observaba con la boca abierta — Yo…

— Entremos, debes comer y tomar un baño — Salió del auto, y la ayudó a salir a ella, caminaron a paso lento hasta entrar a la mansión.

— Buenos días señor, ¿Rin? — El mayordomo la miró sorprendido, y la joven le regaló una tímida sonrisa en repuesta.

— Suikotsu, dile a Kaede que suba una bandeja con comida a mi habitación.

— Enseguida señor.

Rin vio como su amigo se perdió por el pasillo hacia la cocina, mientras ella seguía avanzando escaleras arriba. Un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió al entrar a su antigua habitación, mentiría si dijera que no la había extrañado, que no había extrañado el dormir al lado de Sesshomaru, en la seguridad que le brindaban sus fuertes brazos. Suspiró imperceptiblemente.

— Es mejor que te recuestes en la cama.

La joven obedeció, realmente se sentía agotada, su vientre pesaba horrores, y sus piernas se sentían más cansadas cada día.

Sesshomaru observó lo pálido de su rostro, sus labios y mejillas antes de un color rosa, ahora casi no tenían color, y se notaba su delgadez. Se suponía que las mujeres embarazadas aumentaban un par de kilos, no sólo crecía su vientre, sino que ellas engordaban a causa de ingerir más alimento durante esa etapa, pero Rin era todo lo contrario, estaba más delgada que el primer día que la vio. Eso le preocupaba, la salud del bebé podía estar en riesgo, y ni hablar de la de ella.

— Sesshomaru quisiera pedirte un favor.

— ¿De que se trata? — Se sentó en el borde de la cama.

— Es que — Tomó un mechón de su largo cabello entre los dedos, y comenzó a jugar con el, estaba nerviosa — Cuando venga la señora Kaede con la comida..bueno es que no quiero verla aún, sé que le debo una explicación, por irme sin despedirme, pero en estos momentos no me siento con fuerzas para hacerlo.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza. Entendía lo que le quería decir, ya tendría tiempo para dar sus "explicaciones". No entendía esa manía de Rin por querer quedar bien con todos.

Minutos después Kaede tocó la puerta, anunciando que traía la comida requerida. Sesshomaru se acercó a la puerta y tomó la bandeja, en sus manos llevándosela a Rin hasta la cama, la depositó en sus manos, y ella le agradeció el gesto con una gran sonrisa.

.

.

.

Sara llamó un rato después a Sesshomaru, para informarle que el doctor Hiten Yagami, uno de los mejores ginecólogo obstetra atendería a Rin a las 4:00 de ese mismo día. Los privilegios de ser Sesshomaru Taisho — Pensó Rin divertida.

.

Luego de comer y tomar un relajante baño con agua caliente, durmió un rato. Se sentía tan bien descansar sobre una cama tan suave, el viejo colchón donde dormía le lastimaba la espalda, con algunos resortes que tenía casi afuera.

— Rin — La grave voz de Sesshomaru la hizo removerse incómoda en la cama — Es hora de irnos.

La aludida se levantó con los ojos entrecerrados, aún sentía mucho sueño, se sentó en el borde de la cama y talló un poco sus ojos.

— Toma — Le extendió un vestido de un color naranja pálido, ella lo tomó sin comprender.

— ¿Cómo es que? — Lo cuestionó.

— Lo mandé a comprar mientras dormías. Cambiate rápido, o se nos hará tarde.

Siempre tan puntual. Rió en su interior — Te lo agradezco mucho, está muy bonito — Sonrió.

— Allí están los zapatos — Señaló una caja sobre la cama. Se dio media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, saliendo de la habitación.

.

.

.

— ¿Éstas lista? — 15 minutos después Sesshomaru tocaba la puerta.

— Sí enseguida salgo.

La verdad es que estaba lista desde hacía un par de minutos, pero su curiosidad pudo más que ella, y se dispuso a abrir el armario, que meses antes ocupaba su ropa, asombrándose de ver todo tal y como ella lo había dejado.

Revisó los cajones, el tocador, con el mismo resultado.

Sintió un vuelco en su corazón, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de su control. Sesshomaru en verdad no la había olvidado, ni remplazado en todos esos meses, y eso le causaba una felicidad indescriptible.

#######

Llegaron al consultorio, diez minutos antes de la hora fijada.

La secretaria, muy "demasiado" amable, diría Rin, les pidió que se sentaran, y que el doctor los atendería en un momento, al tiempo que le enviaba disimuladas miradas a Sesshomaru.

Y ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio no se fijaría en él? Sí, pero tampoco eso le causaba mucha gracia, es más la incomodaba, aunque él parecía no darse cuenta, o ignorar a la mujer olímpicamente.

.

.

— Ya puede pasar señora Kobayashi — Sonrió la "amable" mujer.

— Gracias — Le devolvió la sonrisa, más por educación, que por gusto.

Sesshomaru caminó a su lado, hasta que la secretaría lo detuvo.

— Disculpe pero ¿Usted es?

— Su prometido, y el padre de su hijo — Contestó secamente, derrumbando todas las ilusiones amorosas de la mujer.

— Entonces adelante — Volvió a sonreír, pero se notó que era forzado.

—¿Su prometido? — Tuvo que reprimir una tos nerviosa que amenazaba con atacarla, Rin miró a Sesshomaru por el rabillo del ojo, y entonces lo entendió, él si se había dado cuenta de los coqueteos de la mujer, y por ese motivo le dijo eso. Sintió las enormes ganas de sacarle la lengua a esa ofrecida, pero recordó que ya no era una niña, sino una mujer, embarazada había que agregar. Así que se limitó a sonreír con cierta burla, que no pasó desapercibido para su acompañante, quien arqueó una ceja, en forma de interrogación.

Ella fingió no darse cuenta de ello, y continuó caminando hacia el interior del consultorio.

— Buenas tardes — Un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años de edad, los recibió con una enorme sonrisa. Era delgado, de cabellos azabaches y piel morena.

— Buenas tardes — Le saludó Rin. Los nervios se apoderaron de ella, realmente estaba preocupada por el bienestar de su bebé, la invadía un miedo horrible de que estuviese enfermo, por su culpa.

— Buenas tardes — Saludó Sesshomaru, inmutable.

— Tomen asiento por favor — Les hizo un ademán con la mano, señalando los asientos frente a él — Ambos se sentaron — ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

Rin comenzó a relatar todos los detalles sobre su embarazo, mientras el doctor escribía en un expediente, y le hacía preguntas ocasionales, y una revisión rutinaria.

— Ahora procederemos a realizarte un ultrasonido, veremos cómo está tu bebé, y sabremos su sexo — Le sonrió, y ella correspondió a su sonrisa. Los nervios y la emoción la invadían, casi no podía esperar a ver a su bebé — En el fondo hay una puerta — Le señaló — Ahí encontraras una bata, por favor cambiate, iré en un momento — Ella asintió, y entró a la pequeña habitación — Señor Taisho — El doctor lo miró seriamente — La señora Rin debe practicarse estos exámenes, y tomar estos medicamentos — Le extendió unos papeles — Está baja de peso, y creo que presenta un cuadro de anemia, pero no puedo asegurarlo hasta que tenga los resultados.

— ¿Eso pone en riesgo su salud?— Preguntó con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

— Al momento del parto, puede complicarse y aún más si necesitamos practicar una cesárea.

— Entiendo.

— Es joven, y eso es un punto a su favor, esperemos que reaccione bien al tratamiento, aún le quedan cuatro semanas de gestación — Sesshomaru sólo asintió — Bueno vamos a conocer a su bebé — Sonrió.

.

— ¿Lista? — Miró a Rin, que asintió, aunque visiblemente nerviosa — Recuestate en la camilla, ahora te colocaré una gel, sentirás un poco de frío al principio — Y así fue explicando paso, por paso, mientras aparecía el cuerpecito del bebé en el monitor. Le señaló cada parte de su anatomía. Rin lloraba de felicidad, al poder contemplar a ese ser que era una parte de ella, y de Sesshomaru. Él por su parte miraba atentamente la pantalla, escuchando con suma atención las explicaciones del doctor — Y ahora la mejor parte — Sonrió — Veremos el sexo del bebé. Es una niña.

Rin esbozó una hermosa sonrisa — Una niña — Susurró — ¿Escuchaste Sesshomaru? — Una pregunta un tanto tonta, pues el estaba justo detrás de ella, pero en ese momento, le ganaba la emoción.

— Sí — Contestó con un tono de voz suave, también estaba feliz, sólo que él no lo demostraría tan abiertamente como ella.

— Eso es todo, ya puedes ir a vestirte.

Hiten, esperó a que Rin volviera para decirles a ambos, que el único problema que presentaba el bebé era su bajo peso, para el tiempo de gestación que tenía, no era algo riesgoso, pero intentarían corregirlo, mediante medicamentos.

— Te veré dentro de una semana, cualquier molestia que sientas, por favor no dudes en llamarme.

.

.

Se despidieron del doctor y encaminaron hacia el auto. La morena no podía borrar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro, y Sesshomaru sentía una gran tranquilidad al verla así, al saber que su niña estaba bien, aunque no dejaba de preocuparle el tema de la anemia, y sus posibles consecuencias.

Ella no dejaba de parlotear sobre qué cosas debía comprarle, y los posibles nombres que le pondría.

Entre su muy entretenido monólogo soltó una pregunta que tomó por sorpresa al ambarino.

— Oye Sesshomaru ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué no querías tener hijos?

Hubo un prolongado silencio, en donde Rin pensó que no le iba a responder, pero contrario a su pronóstico, accedió a hacerlo — Muy bien, te diré el porqué.

##########

Agradecimientos especiales a: roxanamatarrita. 96 , Cleoru Misumi, Serenity usagi, Karla-tsuki (Gracias por ser el review # 100), gcfavela , Indominus Dea , Guest , jezabel , luisa dominguez , CharitoLove.

Hola a todas mis hermosas lectoras.

Estoy FELIZ, 106 reviews, waaaooo, ninguna de mis historias habían tenido tantos comentarios, mil, mil gracias.

Ahora entremos en materia. Sesshomaru sufrió mucho la ausencia de Rin, tanto que hasta tomaba para intentar menguar su tristeza, Abi de ofrecida, pero Sesshomaru no cedió ja.

Rin, por Dios esta niña es muy testaruda, prefirió aguantar necesidades, y poner en riesgo su bienestar y el de su hija, antes de decirle a alguien lo de su embarazo, tal vez sea porque no quería que su pequeña sufriera el mismo rechazo que ella vivió de su padre.

Creo que es un capi bastante emotivo, pido disculpas si sienten que le cambié mucho la personalidad a Sesshomaru, pero era necesario para el capítulo. Hasta el hecho de que llorara.

Ama a Rin, de eso no cabe dudas, pero ahora le tocará demostrarlo, está feliz con su hija, no dudó ni un momento en cuanto vio a Rin embarazada, se lanzó a buscarla, eso quiere decir que la idea de un hijo con ella nunca le desagradó, contrario a lo que sucedió con Abi. Imaginense la reacción de esta cuando se entere. Buajaja

Las cosas comienzan a mejorar de a poco para Rin, y pronto sucederá un cambio en su vida, que le ayudará muchísimo.

En el siguiente capi, sabremos cual es el motivo de que Sesshomaru rechazara la paternidad.

Comos siempre deseo que les guste el capítulo, dejenme sus comentarios, que me encanta leerlos, y son parte de mi inspiración.

Besitos.


	13. Razones

**Capítulo 13**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Razones**

Sesshomaru, decidió llevar a Rin al mismo parque, al que ella lo llevó hacía tantos meses ya. Le parecía graciosa la situación, aquella vez, él se sintió extraño, rodeado de tantos niños, pero ahora, con su pequeña en camino, las cosas habían cambiado. El camino a dicho parque fue en completo silencio, Rin de cuando, en cuando acariciaba su vientre, y sonreía con dulzua. Él por su parte, la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, y la paz inundaba su ser. Aunque en el fondo, aquella inquietud de antaño, le carcomía la cabeza.

Se dirigieron a un lugar apartado, el tema a tratar era delicado, no quería la intromisión de oídos extraños. La mansión hubiese sido el mejor sitio para conversar, pero por alguna extraña razón que escapaba de su comprensión, no deseaba que hablaran allí.

— Este lugar me parece hermoso — La morena fue quien rompió el prolongado silencio, al llegar a un sector apartado del parque, y tomar asiento en uno de los bancos.

El ambarino sólo recorrió el lugar con la mirada, no era muy amante de la naturaleza, pero debía admitir que no era del todo desagradable. La miró por el rabillo del ojo, y ella le devolvió la mirada expectante, no importaba el tiempo que hubiese pasado, o la situación en la que ahora se encontraban, la curiosidad de Rin, siempre la superaría — Mis padres se casaron muy jóvenes — Comenzó, y ella clavó sus orbes chocolates en su rostro inmutable, que aún se encontraba viendo fijo hacia el paisaje — A los 20 años, dicen que fue amor a primera vista — Hizo una mueca extraña ante esas palabras — Dos años después nací yo — La joven recordó la conversación que sostuvo con Kaede, el día del incidente en la habitación de Sesshomaru — Todo marchaba bien, era muy unido a mi padre, y con mi madre, mantenía una relación aceptable. Ella siempre decía que éramos muy parecidos, mi padre era el de los abrazos, y besos, en cambio ella sólo se limitaba a su papel de enseñarme y dirigirme, para que me convirtiera en el próximo líder del imperio Taisho — El rostro de Rin se entristeció. El caso de Sesshomaru era muy similar al suyo, su madre y ella eran muy unidas, sin embargo su padre la trataba solo lo necesario. Nunca la había querido, y por eso se deshizo de ella a la primera oportunidad que tuvo — Tres años después nació el idiota de Inuyasha — La joven rió, ante el adjetivo que le colocó a su hermano, sabía que lo quería, pero que Sesshomaru Taisho, nunca expresaba sus sentimientos por él abiertamente, antes prefería ser torturado — Era muy débil, sus primeros años de vida, los pasó prácticamente encerrado en su habitación. Mi padre se volcó en atenciones, y cuidados hacia él — Frunció el ceño — Dejándome a un lado, y me molestó muchísimos, así que decidí ser el mejor en todo, para así volver a tener su cariño, pero no dio resultado, fue mi madre quién entonces me prestó más atención, y yo me resigne ante la situación — Su rostro seguía tan estoico, como de costumbre, parecía que estuviese hablando de alguien más, y no contando su triste pasado — Pasaron algunos años, y la salud de Inuyasha mejoró notablemente, se podría decir que estaba casi totalmente recuperado, entonces sorpresivamente, mis padres decidieron mudarse a Alemania. Al principio no entendí el cambio, era un niño de 10 años, pero muy maduro para mi edad, supuse era por cuestiones de trabajo, pero no podía estar más lejos de la verdad. Cuando llegamos a aquel país todo se fue al infierno — Volvió a fruncir el ceño, y apretó los puños. Rin por su parte lo miraba ansiosa por conocer el resto de la historia — Mi padre había enfermado, y empezó a comportarse de una manera muy extraña, se enojaba por todo, nos golpeaba, cosa que nunca había hecho, incluso a mi madre — Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y cubrió su boca con sus manos, para ahogar una exclamación de horror — Mi madre, no quería contarnos que pasaba, decía que éramos muy pequeños para entenderlo — Bufó — Los cambios de humor en mi padre se incrementaron, ahora rompía cosas, gritaba, y luego pasaba horas, y horas llorando como un niño. Cuando cumplí 12 le exigí a mi madre decirme la verdad, y no tuvo más que acceder. Mi padre sufría de una extraña enfermedad genética, que afectaba a los primogénitos de mi familia, desde hacía un par de generaciones. Se desarrollaba después de los 30, y luego de investigar sin descanso, encontraron un tratamiento para controlarlo, más no la cura — El horror que sentía la morena, ahora se había convertido en tristeza, que desencadenó un mar de lágrimas. Quiso abrazarlo, pero se contuvo, Sesshomaru era muy orgulloso, y podría tomar ese acto como lástima, y ofenderse — Mi padre se mantuvo controlado por el resto de los años que vivió, pero nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Inuyasha le tenía miedo , y yo odiaba el hecho de estar enfermo, de volverme como él en un futuro, entonces tomé la decisión de no tener hijos, no quería que alguien inocente sufriera eso, que cargara con el mismo destino que nosotros.

Rin comenzó a sollozar, y él la miró fijamente — Lo siento, lo siento mucho, yo no lo sabía.

— No tenías porqué — Le acarició la mejilla, limpiando un par de lágrimas.

— Debió haber sido muy difícil para ti, tomar esa decisión siendo tan joven — Hipo — Si lo hubiese sabido yo… la bebé, ¿Ella también?

— Afortunadamente es mujer, afecta sólo a los varones — La tranquilizó.

Rin suspiró aliviada — ¿Abi lo sabe?

— No, eres la primera en saberlo aparte de mis padres y yo, incluso Inuyasha lo desconoce.

— Pero, deberías decírselo, si tiene un varón..

— Lo haré pronto — Aseguró.

— Gracias — Susurró, recostando la cabeza en su hombro — Gracias por contarme algo tan importante para ti.

Él no dijo nada al respecto, sólo se limitó a acariciarle los cabellos — Admito que a raíz de mi decisión, no me gustan los niños.

Ella soltó una risita baja — Ya me había dado cuenta, pero estoy segura que con Megumi, todo será distinto.

El ambarino la separó de su costado, para mirarla a la cara — ¿Megumi? — Enarcó una ceja.

— Sí, porque para mí, ella es una bendición — Se acarició el vientre, mirándolo con infinita ternura.

Sesshomaru la devolvió a su posición anterior — Para mí también — Le susurró, besando sus cabellos.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, tanto por la cercanía, como por las palabras dichas por él — Me alegra saberlo — Se separó de él, y besó su mjilla.

El Taisho en respuesta, acarició la mejilla femenina con el dorso de la mano. Rin cerró los ojos, ante el sutil contacto, y él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Se quedaron así por largo tiempo, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que Sesshomaru recordó que Rin debía descansar. Al día siguiente le realizarían los análisis, ordenados por Hiten, le preocupaba la posibilidad de la anemia, todo era su culpa, si tan solo ese día hubiese sido más firme, si hubiese puesto a Abi en su lugar. Frunció el ceño. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas — Rin, es hora de irnos.

La joven se retiró lentamente de su costado, asintiendo torpemente, no se había dado cuenta, en qué momento comenzó a dormitar.

#######

Se sentía sumamente cansada, no había que ser un genio, para saber que su salud no andaba nada bien. Los constantes mareos, y la extrema debilidad se lo confirmaban, su mayor preocupación era que aquello afectara a Megumi. El doctor había dicho que estaba baja de peso, no era para menos, con la mala alimentación durante casi todo el embarazo, y la falta de vitaminas, y toda la medicación que debían tomar las embarazadas, sería un milagro que fuese lo contrario. Rogaba porque cuando su niña naciera no presentara ningún problema — Suspiró con pesadez — Estaba acostada en la cama de Sesshomaru intentando dormir, pero por más que lo intentaba, el sueño se negaba a acudir a ella. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, y giró para encontrarse al ambarino, entrando con una pequeña bolsa en sus manos.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— Le dedicó una mirada inquisidora, al tiempo que dejaba la bolsa en una de las mesitas, cercanas a la cama.

— Me siento un poco cansada — Confesó — Pero supongo es normal.

Él frunció el ceño en respuesta — Toma — Depositó en su mano dos pastillas — Debes tomarlas sin falta todos los días en la mañana, y el la tarde.

Rin asintió — Gracias — Susurró, luchando por no cerrar los ojos.

— Ahora descansa — Depositó un suave beso en su frente.

.

.

.

Durmió toda la noche, sin ninguna interrupción, la cama del ambarino era tan cómoda, que parecía estar flotando en una suave y esponjosa nube. Al abrir sus ojos, pudo darse cuenta que ya era tarde, todo estaba iluminado por los rayos del sol, así que decidió comprobarlo mirando el reloj despertador. — ¿Las 10:00? — Ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Era tardísimo, pero al menos el sueño había sido reparador, se sentía mucho mejor. Se levantó para dirigirse al baño, y notó que su desayuno estaba servido sobre la mesita — _¿Se lo habría traído Sesshomaru? —_ Negó con la cabeza, seguramente fue Kaede, o alguna de las muchachas. Eso le recordó, que tenía que hablar con sus amigos, les debía una muy buena explicación por su comportamiento. Se dirigió al baño, y tomó una refrescante ducha, devoró su desayuno, realmente tenía hambre, se dirigió hacia el primer piso, debía hablar con ellos. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y bajó a paso lento hasta llegar a la sala, se dirigía al pasillo que la llevaría a la cocina, cuando escuchó una voz muy conocida, y otra que jamás podría olvidar, provenir del despacho de Sesshomaru. Se acercó sigilosamente y pegó su oído a la puerta.

No era su estilo estar espiando, su madre le decía que eso era de muy mala educación, pero después de lo ocurrido con Abi, no podía confiarse de esa mujer, ni de las conversaciones que mantenía con Sesshomaru. Quería volver a confiar en él parecía sincero, pero la duda seguía ahlí, hasta no ver con sus propios ojos que la sacaría de su vida, no podría sentirse tranquila.

— ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir Sesshomaru? — La voz de Abi destilaba ira.

— Lo que escuchaste, Rin está embarazada, me dará un hijo — Contestó él, con su usual tono de total indiferencia.

— Pero…pero si a ti no te gustan los niños — Espetó furiosa. Silencio por parte del Taisho — Bien, esta embarazada, fue muy inteligente la chiquilla — Masculló — Embarazarse para atraparte — Soltó una risa sarcástica.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, mientras que Rin, apretaba los dientes y los puños. Sentía unas enormes ganas de entrar, y decirle un par de cosas a esa víbora rastrera, pero se contuvo, quería saber qué diría Sesshomaru ante el evidente ataque de Abi hacia su persona, y lo más importante, hacia su hija.

— ¿Que insinuas? — La fulminó con la mirada.

— Que se embarazó a propósito para enredarte, pero… — Colocó una mano en su barbilla de forma pensativa — ¿Estás seguro de que es tuyo?

— Por supuesto — Espetó, con la ira nublando su voz.

Abi enarcó una ceja — Digamos que es tuyo, y que deseas quedarte con el bebé, que te entró el instinto paternal — Se mofó — Podríamos quitárselo a la chiquilla, y criarlo como nuestro.

Ha Rin la recorrió un escalofrío — ¿Como _esa mujer podía ser tan perversa?_ El prolongado silencio del ambarino, le dio a entender que lo estaba considerando, así que sin más, salió de la mansión todo lo rápido que su estado le permitía.

— Deja de decir estupideces — Siseó, acercándose peligrosamente — Quiero que te largues, no deseo volver a verte, y mantente alejada de Rin, y de mi hija.

.

Abi iba a replicar, pero el sonido del teléfono, interrumpió sus palabras.

Sesshomaru lo tomó, y si su expresión era molesta, ahora lo rodeaba un aura asesina — ¿Qué has dicho? — Rugió — No dejes que se mueva de allí, enseguida salgo — Y así lo hizo, sin reparar más en la presencia de Abi se encaminó fuera de la mansión.

Por supuesto que ella lo siguió de cerca, intrigada por el motivo de la salida del ambarino. Llegó a la salida un par de metros detrás de él, y lo que vio la hizo enfurecer, aún más de lo que ya estaba. Sesshomaru, se encontraba abrazando a una Rin que no paraba de sollozar.

— No voy a permitir que esa mujer me quite a mi hija — Sentenció, separándose del abrazo masculino, y clavando la mirada chocolate, sobre Abi, de forma despectiva.

— No digas sandeces Rin, nadie hará tal cosa — Frunció el ceño — Lárgate — Volvió su mirada hacia Abi — No me gusta repetirme.

— Esto me lo vas a pagar — Siseó — Ambos — Se alejó dando grandes zancadas.

Sesshomaru la imitó, pero caminando hacia el lado contrario. Rin por su parte, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, antes de regresar a la mansión. Sabía que había molestado a Sesshomaru, que lo ofendió desconfiando de él, pero era inevitable, después de lo ocurrido con Abi, no podía simplemente confiar en él a ciegas.

Suikotsu contemplaba la escena. Él fue quién llamó al ambarino, cuando vio las intenciones de Rin de marcharse de la mansión, no iba a permitir que esa niña tonta cometiera dos veces el mismo error. Escuchó claramente una conversación de su jefe con Kaede, donde él le explicaba a la anciana, las comidas que debía darle a la joven, al igual que la medicación, debido a la sospecha de anemia que pesaba sobre la morena — Negó con la cabeza — Ella era demasiado impulsiva, según su opinión.

— ¿Te sucede algo querido amigo?

Suikotsu, estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos, que no advirtió la presencia de Miroku — Es Rin — Soltó, sin aún salir por completo de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Que le sucede a la pequeña? — La cara de Miroku se contrajo, en una mueca de preocupación.

— Intentó marcharse de nuevo, hace escasos minutos — Le contó con tono fastidiado — No aprende la lección.

— Otra pelea con el señor, supongo.

El mayor asintió — Por culpa de la tal Abi — Roló los ojos.

— Esa mujer si que es peligrosa, Rin debe tener mucho cuidado, y ahora más por su bebé.

— No sé qué sucedió exactamente, pero el señor la corrió de la casa — Sonrió con burla, recordando la escena.

— Vaya, ya era hora — Miroku también sonrió — Sólo espero que la pequeña Rin, no siga cometiendo imprudencias. Kaede nos contó que su salud no es muy buena.

— Sí, escuche lo mismo, pero no conozco el verdadero motivo de su estado.

— Yo tampoco — Confesó el menor — Esperemos que hable con las chicas, y no los cuenten.

########

— Sesshomaru, espera por favor — El ambarino se detuvo, pero no se giró para mirarla, sólo esperó a que ella continuara hablando — Disculpame por haber desconfiado de ti.

— Ve a arreglarte, en media hora salimos para la clínica, para que te realicen los análisis, y luego iremos al centro comercial — Retomó el camino hacia su despacho.

— Tenía miedo — Susurró. Ahora ella era quien ignoraba sus recientes palabras.

— Me asustó mucho la idea, de que volvieras a dejar que ella hiciera lo que deseara — Agachó la cabeza, y apretó con fuerza los ojos, para evitar que las lágrimas salieran.

— No permitiré que nadie les haga daño Rin — Sentenció con su voz grave.

— Gracias — Avanzó hasta él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

El cuerpo masculino se tensó, por la caricia. Extrañaba tanto el calor, y la cercanía de su chiquilla, que le costaba mantener el control de sus deseos, entonces recordó el estado de la joven, y la cordura volvió a él.

Rin soltó una risita, Sesshomaru la miró por encima del hombro, enarcando una ceja — Es que quería darte un beso en la mejilla — Confesó avergonzada, roja como un tomate — Pero no es tan fácil — Miró su abultado vientre, y sonrió más ampliamente.

Él se giró completamente, y se acercó hasta casi rozar sus labios. Rin se sonrojó aún más, estaba hipnotizada por la visión de su hermoso rostro, a escasos centímetros del suyo. Sintió su aliento chocar contra su cara, pero cuando casi dio por hecho que la besaría, él giró su cara, ofreciéndole la mejilla, tal y como ella había dicho minutos antes. Depositó un suave beso, en la mejilla masculina, Sesshomaru continuó su camino, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, que Rin no logró ver.

Al verse a solas, suspiró con pesadez, había deseado mucho ese beso, lo deseaba a él — Soy toda una pervertida — Se sonrojó nuevamente — Ya habrán más oportunidades — Sonrió. Intuía que el ambarino lo había hecho a propósito, pero no le importó, eso sólo significaba que él también la deseaba, de la misma forma que ella a él. Sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, subió las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar, tal vez sería mejor idea pedirle a Sesshomaru, que le permitiera dormir en una de las habitación del primer piso, así evitaría la tortura de subir y bajar escaleras.

— Un momento. Había pasado un detalle por alto, la noche anterior ¿Donde habría dormido Sesshomaru? — Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera notó su presencia, pudo haberlo hecho a su lado, y ella ni enterada. Bueno le preguntaría más tarde, la verdad es que aún se sentía confundida, con respecto a lo sucedido con Abi. Con la reacción de Sesshomaru le quedó claro, que ya no mantenían una relación, pero — ¿Antes? Cuando ella se lo había contado, y lo besó frente a su cara — Sacudió la cabeza, para alejar esos pensamientos, luego se ocuparía de ello.

######

Después de que le realizara los exámenes, y comieran, se dirigieron a un sin número de tiendas, en el centro comercial que le gustaba a Sesshomaru frecuentar.

Rin lo recordaba a la perfección, allí la había llevado a comprar toda la ropa tan bonita, y elegante que usaba cuando se volvieron pareja. Aquellos recuerdos le produjeron nostalgia — Pero ahora compraremos cosas para nuestra hija — Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír. La emocionaba escoger la ropa, zapatos, cuna, bueno en fin todo lo que la niña necesitara, y como siempre Sesshomaru la dejó con la boca abierta, compró según ella demasiado de todo, estaba segura que si fuese por él hubiese comprado dos cunas.

Cuando terminaron las compras para Megumi, vio que el ambarino la conducía hacia una tienda de maternidad, lo miró interrogante, pero él no le regresó la mirada — Sesshomaru, no es necesario que compres nada para mí, puedo seguir usando los tres vestidos que me compraste.

El ambarino la ignoró olímpicamente, y siguió su recorrido por la tienda. Rin suspiró resignada, sabía que llevarle la contraria no servía de nada. Compraron ropa como para dos años más de embarazo, ella solo roló los ojos, ya luego vería que hacer con tantas cosas.

######

— Estoy tan cansada — Murmuró desplomándose en la cama.

— Entonces duerme — Contestó con simpleza, sacando su pijama del armario.

Rin se sonrojó — ¿Dormiras aquí?— Lo cuestionó.

— No, lo haré en la habitación de mis padres, al igual que anoche.

Se enteró de lo que quería saber, sin siquiera preguntar — Que conveniente — Sonrió internamente — Entiendo — Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa — Hablando sobre eso, quisiera pedirte que me permitas dormir en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, del primer piso.

— ¿No te sientes cómoda aquí? — Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

— Claro que sí — Se apresuró a contestar — Estoy segura, de que esta es la habitación más cómoda de la mansión, pero me cuesta mucho subir la escaleras.

— No había pensado en eso — Relajó su semblante — Puedes hacer lo que quieras, mañana le diré a Kanna que prepare tu nueva habitación.

— Te lo agradezco mucho — Le sonrió

Él asintió con la cabeza — Buenas noches — Caminó hasta la puerta para marcharse, pero se detuvo abruptamente.

Rin lo miró confundida — ¿Ocurre algo? — Sesshomaru, se sentó a su lado, y sacó algo de su bolsillo, entregándoselo a la morena, quien lo miró sorprendida — Mi celular — Exclamó — Pensé que se había perdido, o que lo habías tirado — Lo tomó entre sus manos y sonrió — Gracias por guardarlo.

— Descansa — Besó su frente, y se marchó.

Al verse a solas, decidió revisar el aparato, encontró todo igual, como si nunca hubiese dejado sus manos. Las llamadas perdidas de Sesshomaru, registradas de ese día que huyó de la mansión, los mensajes, leyó uno a uno, con lágrimas en los ojos — Sesshomaru — Sollozó. Cada palabra que decían parecía tan sincera, era como palpar su sufrimiento, y desesperación por encontrarla, por explicarle lo sucedido — Calmate Rin, ya habrá tiempo para esto, por ahora sólo debes preocuparte por estar bien, por Megumi — Se secó las lágrimas, disponiéndose por fin a dormir.

.

.

.

— Rin, Rin.

— Kaede — Exclamó. Se encontraba en el baño, cuando la voz de la anciana, sumado a los toques en la puerta, la hicieron sobresaltarse. El momento de enfrentar a sus amigos había llegado. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire — Enseguida voy — Avisó, para que los golpes, y el llamado cesaran. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta — Buenos días — Saludó con algo de timidez.

— Buenos días mi niña — La anciana le sonrió — Me alegra volver a verte.

— Lo mismo digo — Le devolvió la sonrisa, al ver que Kaede la trataba como siempre.

— Aquí te traigo el desayuno — Le mostró la bandeja repleta — El señor me encargó, que te cuidara muy bien en su ausencia.

— ¿Dónde está él?

— Se fue para la empresa. Ahora vamos debes comer, para que el bebé nazca sano, y fuerte.

— Es una niña — Sonrió — Se llamará Megumi.

— Es un hermoso nombre Rin. Ojalá sea tan dulce, y hermosa como tú.

— Te lo agradezco — Se ruborizó — Luego de desayunar, me gustaría hablar con los muchachos, tengo que disculparme, por haberme ido sin ninguna explicación, y no llamarlos en todos estos meses — Bajó la cabeza avergonzada — Tú también, disculpame por favor.

Kaede tomó su mentón, obligándola a que la mirara — No tenemos nada que disculparte, sabemos que tuviste tus motivos para irte.

— Gracias — Susurró.

.

.

— Hola — Rin saludó con timidez, a sus amigos que se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Kaede los había reunido allí, por petición de la joven.

— Hola Rin — Sango se levantó de su asiento, y abrazó a su amiga — Me tenías muy preocupada —Reclamó con fingida molestia.

— Yo… Yo lo siento. Sucedieron tantas cosas. Disculpenme todos, por favor — Pidió con voz suplicante.

— Rin — Kanna, se unió al abrazo de sus amigas — Sabemos porqué te fuiste, no eres la culpable.

La morena hipo, no se había dado cuenta, de cuando empezó a llorar — Pero, no las llamé, ni busqué en todos estos meses. Soy una mala amiga.

— No digas tonterías — La regañó la castaña — Si nos preocupamos mucho, pero estamos seguros de que tienes una buena razón, para lo que hiciste — Le sonrió, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

— Así es pequeña Rin, la señorita Kagome nos explicó el problema que tuviste con el señor Sesshomaru, y la tal Abi. Entendemos que decidieras irte — Le dijo Miroku, con una gran sonrisa.

— Gracias Miroku.

— Yo no tengo nada que disculparte, mocosa molesta — Suikotsu la miró por el rabillo del ojo, a lo cual Rin sonrió.

— Opino lo mismo que los demás — Apoyó Bankotsu — Pero en el futuro no seas tan impulsiva — Suspiró con cansancio. A lo cual todos rieron.

— Se los agradezco, Bankotsu y Suikotsu. Ahora puedo estar más tranquila.

— Muy bien, ahora cuentanos todo lo sucedido estos meses, ¿Cuando supiste lo de tu embarazo? ¿Es niña o niño? ¿Porqué no regresaste cuando te enteraste?.

— Sango — La cortó Kaede — Vas a marear a Rin con tantas preguntas.

— Lo siento — La aludida rió nerviosa.

— No se preocupen, les pienso contar todo lo sucedido.

— Charla de chicas — Anunció Miroku — Bueno nosotros nos retiramos — Los tres hombres se despidieron de Rin, y regresaron a sus labores, ya después se enterarían de la historia por boca de Sango, y Kanna. En ese momento debían darles privacidad.

La menor les contó con lujo de detalles, todo lo ocurrido. Las tres mujeres lloraron ante el triste relato, no querían ni imaginar, el cómo la joven había podido soportar tanto sufrimiento, y embarazada.

— Rin — La voz grave de Sesshomaru, sobresaltó a las mujeres que no habían notado su presencia.

— Hola Sesshomaru — La joven avanzó hasta quedar a su lado — Nos veremos luego — Agitó la mano en señal de despedida.

— Kaede, ¿Esta lista la habitación para Rin?

— Sí señor, puede ocuparla cuando desee.

— Bien — Tomó a la joven por el brazo, y se perdieron por el pasillo.

.

.

Al llegar a la habitación del ambarino, este rompió el silencio — Kagome me ha estado llamando durante toda la mañana.

Rin dio un respingo — ¿Le…le contaste lo del embarazo?

— No, ¿Deseas que lo haga?.

— Creo que… yo misma tengo que hacerlo, les debo una explicación a ella y a Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru asintió — Entonces llámala, iré a mi habitación.

— No — Tomó su mano para que se detuviera — Quédate por favor.

Él solo se limitó a sentarse, en uno de los sillones, y presenciar la conversación telefónica, con su cuñada.

— Aló.

— Hola Kagome, ¿Como estas? — Preguntó con cierto temor.

— ¿Rin?, No lo puedo creer. ¿Donde te habías metido? Nos tenías muy preocupados.

— ¿Es Rin? — La voz grave de Inuyasha, la sobresaltó, se sentía más avergonzada con él, y sabía el carácter tan explosivo que poseía, de seguro no la perdonaba.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que Rin se preocupara en su estado, lo consideraba riesgoso.

— Sí, soy yo. Disculpame por favor, no era mi intención preocuparlos, es que han ocurrido varias cosas, yo estoy…

— Dejame hablar con ella — Exigía un exaltado Inuyasha.

— Basta, yo hablaré primero , con ella — Lo reprendió Kagome, a lo cual él solo bufó. Rin no pudo evitar sonreír, ya se imaginaba la escena — Continúa Rin, lo que sucede es que Inuyasha también quiere hablar contigo.

— Yo también deseo hablar con él, pero antes de todo, debo contarte una buena noticia, estoy embarazada — Soltó sin más rodeos. Escuchó cómo su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos, y el prolongado silencio de su amiga, no ayudaba para nada a calmar sus nervios — ¿Kagome?— Habló luego de un par de minutos de silencio.

— Rin, no sé qué decirte, felicidades, esa es una noticia maravillosa, pero y ¿Sesshomaru? ¿El ya lo sabe?

— Precisamente estoy aquí con él, regresé a la mansión hace poco.

— ¿Entonces las cosas entre ustedes ya están bien?

— Sí, bueno algo así — Sonrío nerviosa.

— Me haces tan feliz, seré tía que emoción.

— ¿Tía? ¿De qué hablas mujer?

Kagome bufó — Inuyasha, Rin está embarazada.

— ¿QUE? — El grito de su cuñado, la dejó prácticamente sorda.

— ¿Eso es cierto chiquilla? ¿Estás embarazada de ese idiota?

— Hola.. Inuyascelular. lvió a reír nerviosa — Sí, es cierto.

Sesshomaru llegó a su lado, con el semblante tenso, le hizo el ademán de que le entregara el celular. No permitiría que el idiota de su hermano, alterara a Rin con sus sandeces.

Ella al ver su gesto, negó con la cabeza, no quería que ese par se peleara nuevamente por su culpa.

— Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero no por teléfono, dile al idiota de Sesshomaru que en tres días regresamos a Japón.

— Así lo haré — Habló un poco más calmada — Hasta luego, y gracias por preocuparse por mí todo este tiempo.

Sesshomaru seguía, parado frente a ella — ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

— Que en tres días regresan a Japón — Sonrió.

#######

Agradecimientos especiales a: CharitoLove, Guest, gou, claudy05, Cleoru Misumi , Karla-tsuki , maryamaya1976 , Indominus Dea , gcfavela , jezabel , Kate-Klaroline , Serenity usagi

Hola a todas mis hermosas lectoras.

Estoy feliz 14 reviews kyaaaa. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Ya conocemos la verdad tras la decisión de Sesshomaru, ¿Se lo esperaban?, confieso que pensaba decir que no le gustaban porque no, y listo, pero no me parecía justo, quedaría como un desalmado ante Rin, y ya con su frío carácter tiene para aparentar eso, aunque en el fondo, sea un "amor" con ella jeje.

Abi es una &#¿&¿. Pedirle a Sesshomaru que le quitaran la niña a Rin, merece una buena lección. ¿Que creen que debería hacer con ella ?

Los amigos de Rin la perdonan por desaparecer awww, son un amor, los amigos que todos desearíamos tener.

Como ven las cosas entre ellos no están 100% bien, en la parte amorosa, Rin aún tiene ciertas dudas, y temores, nadie puede culparla por ello, y nuestro querido youkai debe demostrarle, que puede volver a confiar en él.

Sesshomaru es perverso, sabe lo que logra deapertar en Rin, y lo aprovecha, como con lo del beso, jaja me imagino la cara de Rin.

Vuelven Inu y Kagome, pobre Rin, el sermón que se va a tener que aguantar de parte de estos dos, en especial de su cuñado. Jeje.

Como siempre deseo que les guste el capi, y pido me dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besitos.

#%%%#%%%%%%

Indominus Dea: Me preguntaste por estudiando tu cuerpo, bueno escribí este one shot para un reto, no pensaba continuarlo, pero si ustedes lo desean puedo hacerlo. Me gustaría saber, a quien más le interesa que lo continúe, please haganmelo saber, y prometo continuarlo.


	14. Nacimiento

**Capítulo 14**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Nacimiento**

Se encontraba nerviosa desde la noche anterior, más bien era una mezcla entre nerviosa y emocionada. Vería en dos días a Kagome e Inuyasha, deseaba que ellos compartieran la felicidad que ahora sentía, por el próximo nacimiento de su hija, pero estaba consciente que no se escaparía de una fuerte reprimenda por parte de los mayores, en especial del ambarino menor. Conocía de sobra su carácter explosivo, y era bien justificado su enojo.

Suspiró con pesadez. Había decidido salir al jardín a tomar un poco de aire fresco, le incomodaba estar encerrada todo el día, pero sabía que Sesshomaru no le permitiría salir sola de la mansión, y tampoco quería estarlo molestando para que la acompañara a todos lados, él no era su niñera.

— El día está precioso — Escuchó una voz a su espalda.

Sonrió ampliamente, cuando Sango se sentó a su lado — Lo está — Miró el cielo despejado, la fresca brisa que revolvía sus largos cabellos y el colorido de las flores a su alrededor.

— ¿No deberías estar en tu habitación? — La mayor la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

Rin rió nerviosa —Sí, debería, pero es que me aburro mucho — Suspiró con pesadez — Tampoco estoy muriendo, sólo necesito un poco de descanso, y creerme he tenido bastante.

Sango asintió — Creo que el señor te está sobreprotegiendo — Le guiñó un ojo.

La morena se sonrojó — Es por el bien de Megumi.

— ¿Solo por el de la niña? — La cuestionó, en un tono burlón.

— Eh.. Bue..bueno, creo.

— A Veces eres muy inocente Rin.

— ¿De qué hablas?— La cuestionó la menor, con una mueca de confusión en su rostro.

— El señor se preocupa no sólo por Megumi, sino por ti también — Aseguró.

— ¿En serio lo crees? — La observó expectante.

— Por supuesto — Aseguró con una gran sonrisa — Él sufrió mucho durante tu ausencia. Se la pasaba tomando muy seguido, y su carácter empeoró — Hizo una mueca de miedo, que a Rin le causó gracia.

— Es difícil de creer, bueno luego de lo que vi con esa mujer — Endureció sus facciones — Lo besó frente a mí, y él no la rechazó — Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho al recordar lo sucedido.

Sango posó una mano sobre su hombro — No conozco las razones del señor, para comportarse de esa forma, pero te puede asegurar que en todos estos meses, en los que no estuviste presente, él no era el mismo, bueno no es que antes fuese muy sociable, pero por lo menos contigo es.. — Se detuvo un momento a buscar la palabra correcta — Especial, sí, es especial, parece que no te has dado cuenta pero, sus facciones se relajan cuando estás presente, hasta su tono se dulcifica.

Rin sonrió — Tienes una imaginación muy grande.

— ¿Dudas de mis palabras? — Preguntó con falsa indignación.

La más joven soltó una carcajada — No, en lo absoluto.

— Mas te vale — Sonrió — Oh pero, ¿En qué estoy pensando? — Golpeó suavemente su frente, con la palma de la mano — La señora Kaede me pidió que te llevara a la cocina, dice que horneó un pastel de chocolate, y que tienes que probarlo.

— ¿Chocolate? — La mirada de la más joven se iluminó — Apresúrate Sango, muero por probarlo, es mi postre favorito — Se puso de pie, con una velocidad que asombró a su acompañante, y la tomó de la mano para que la imitara, y así dirigirse con rapidez hacia la cocina.

.

El dulce olor del exquisito postre, inundó sus fosas nasales —Gracias señora Kaede, amo el chocolate — Rin se acercó hasta la anciana, y tomó el plato con el gran trozo de pastel que le ofrecía.

— Los sé — Ella sonrió en respuesta — Me lo dijiste en una ocasión, pero niña come despacio o te hará daño — La reprendió, al ver que Rin engullía el dulce, aparentemente sin masticarlo.

— Lo siento — Se disculpó sonrojada.

Sango y Kaede sonrieron en respuesta.

.

.

.

Se despertó más temprano aquella mañana, deseaba organizar una cena para recibir a Kagome e Inuyasha. Desde la noche en que habló con ellos se sentía nerviosa, no por cómo tomarían la noticia del embarazo, pues eso ya lo sabían, su preocupación radicaba en la reacción de la pareja, por la estupidez que cometió al romper la comunicación con ellos, arriesgando la salud de su hija, y la propia. Estaba segura que en el fondo se sentían ofendidos por no confiarles esa noticia, ellos gustosos la hubiesen ayudado. Suspiró al dirigirse hacia la cocina, ese día particularmente se sentía cansada, pero no podía mencionar nada, menos a Sesshomaru o la obligaría a quedarse en su habitación acostada, por el resto del embarazo — Tu papá es tan exagerado — Le susurró a su abultado vientre.

— ¿Exagerado? — Sesshomaru se encontraba de pie detrás de ella, enarcando una ceja.

Se giró lentamente, roja por la vergüenza, la había descubierto hablando sola, y no sólo eso sino hablando de él. Le sonrió de forma nerviosa e intentó explicarle, pero las palabras se atropellaban en su garganta, y sólo balbuceaba cosas incoherentes — Bue…bueno yo.. Es s que.

Él seguía taladrándola con la mirada, y eso solo la ponía más nerviosa. Luego de unos minutos de intentos fallidos, decidió mejor callar — ¿Y bien? — La apresuró, estaba interesado por una respuesta, aunque verla en esa situación le parecía divertido.

Rin tomó una gran bocanada de aire, para tranquilizarse — Le decía a Megumi que su papá es un exagerado, porque deseas mantenerme presa en mi habitación.

El ambarino relajó sus facciones — Esa nunca ha sido mi intención, pero eres consciente de que necesitas reposo, por el bienestar de ambas — Su voz era suave, pero no por eso perdía el tinte de orden.

— Lo sé — Aceptó resignada —Pero si salgo acompañada no me sucederá nada.

— No puedes asegurarlo.

— Pero Sesshomaru — Deseaba replicar, pero él la detuvo en seco.

— Luego de que Megumi nazca podrás ir a donde desees, mientras obedece — La miró de forma severa, y ella sólo asintió.

— Iré a la cocina, ¿Deseas acompañarme? — Ofreció con tono amable. No se lo diría, pero le encantaba compartir el mayor tiempo posible con él, eso era lo único bueno de esa situación, que ahora pasaba más tiempo en la mansión, junto a ellas. Él solo asintió, y ella sonrió en respuesta, para luego encaminarse hacia la cocina.

.

.

— Las seis — Murmuró, fijando la vista en el reloj antiguo, que adornaba la espaciosa sala de la mansión Taisho. Era la hora acordada en que llegarían Kagome e Inuyasha, y cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más nerviosa. El corazón de Rin dio un vuelco, al ver a Suikotsu abrir la puerta principal, y a sus dos amigos, que más bien consideraba hermanos, entrar por ella.

— Rin — Kagome avanzó hasta ella, con los brazos extendidos, y una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

La aludida se puso de pie, y correspondió al abrazo de su amiga — Hola Kagome, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Que tal el viaje?

— Muy bien — Se separó un poco de ella, para analizarla con ojo crítico — Pero mírate, te ves tan tierna embarazada.

La menor se sonrojó, ante el cumplido — Gracias, aunque yo creo que me veo como una bola — Rió.

La azabache negó con la cabeza — Te sienta muy bien. Te felicito, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo la noticia, y a Inuyasha también.

El ambarino menor se encontraba un poco alejado de las mujeres, recostado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente a Rin. La pobre sentía como su mirada dorada, traspasaba su cuerpo.

— Hola Inuyasha — Saludó con timidez. Realmente se sentía culpable.

Él caminó hasta quedar frente a ella, y le dedicó una mirada molesta — ¿En qué estabas pensando mocosa? — Su voz destilaba reproche.

La morena agachó la cabeza avergonzada — Disculpame Inuyasha, en verdad lo siento mucho, es sólo que cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada me asusté, y..

— Y preferiste contárselo a Sesshomaru antes que a nosotros — Espetó — Pensé que con quien estabas enojada era con él, no con nosotros.

— No, te equivocas — Se apresuró a sacarlo de su error — Sesshomaru me encontró por casualidad, hace poco, yo no lo busqué, y si no les conté nada es porque pensé que se sentirían en la obligación de contárselo a él. No quería que ustedes se volvieran a pelear por mi culpa — Su voz sonó tan segura que hasta ella misma se sorprendió.

Inuyasha exhaló una gran bocanada de aire y negó con la cabeza — Eres una mocosa tonta, tú no tienes la culpa de nuestra pelea, fue Sesshomaru quien la ocasionó — Le envió una mirada gélida a su hermano mayor, y este lo contempló con total indiferencia.

Estaba en un mueble frente a ellos, y Kagome sentada a su lado, intentando iniciar una conversación, pero él parecía no prestarle la mínima atención, estaba totalmente centrado, en lo que ocurría a escasos pasos de distancia, entre su hermano y su mujer.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no estás enojado conmigo? — Preguntó ahora con cierto temor en su voz.

— Lo estaba — Confesó, haciendo una mueca de fastidio — Pero vas a hacerme tío, así que sólo por eso te lo perdono — Sonrió, y a Rin la invadió un profundo alivio, y una gran felicidad.

Lo abrazó y él correspondió a su abrazo, aunque un poco incómodo, no le gustaban mucho esas muestras de cariño, y menos teniendo tan cerca a Sesshomaru que lo fulminaba con la mirada, y a Kagome, aunque ella sonreía enternecida por la escena.

— Pero no te salvarás de contarnos dónde te metiste todos esos meses — La separó de su cuerpo y la miró de forma severa.

Rin rió nerviosa y tragó con pesadez, luego le envió una mirada disimulada a Sesshomaru quien aún tenía esa mirada molesta.

— Claro — Susurró — Pero ahora pasemos al comedor, muero de hambre.

Llegó hasta donde estaban Kagome y Sesshomaru, tomándolo del brazo y dirigiéndose hasta el lugar mencionado, seguidos de cerca por la otra pareja.

.

.

La cena transcurrió en total normalidad, Inuyasha anunció que se quedarían a vivir en Japón, y él se encargaría de la nueva sucursal de la empresa Taisho, que estaba próxima a inaugurarse. Rin no podía estar más feliz por eso, pero Inuyasha rompió la magia del momento.

— Mocosa, ¿Que hiciste durante los meses en que no supimos nada de ti?

La joven por instinto miró a Sesshomaru, como pidiéndole ayuda, en una súplica muda, pero el aludido le devolvió una mirada serena, como diciéndole, di lo que quieras, no estás obligada a hacerlo. Ella sabía que era cierto, pero no era tan fría como el ambarino, le importaba demasiado la opinión de sus seres queridos, y el joven frente a ella, formaba parte de ese grupo. Tragó con dificultad, y tensó la mandíbula, esto no pasó desapercibido para sus acompañantes, Sesshomaru pensaba intervenir, no iba a permitir que el idiota de su hermano con sus imprudencias, hiciera sentir mal a Rin, y eso repercutiera en su salud, y la de su hija.

Sin embargo, su cuñada se le adelantó — Inuyasha, no seas indiscreto — Lo reprendió como si fuese un niño pequeño.

— Feh — Se quejó el aludido — Yo sólo quiero que la chiquilla nos cuente qué hizo durante esos meses, y desde cuándo está aquí, y como fue que este idiota la encontró.

— ¿Ahora eres policía? — Lo cuestionó Sesshomaru, con un deje de irritación en su voz, aunque su semblante seguía estoico.

— Ja ja, sólo quiero saber, no entiendo porqué tanto misterio.

— Disculpenlo, es que todo esto lo ha sorprendido mucho — Se excusó Kagome, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su novio.

— Tranquila Kagome, yo…yo no tengo problema en contarles lo que sucedió — Trató de sonar segura, pero el leve temblor en su voz, a causa del nerviosismo la delató.

— No Rin, no es necesario — La mayor dulcificó el tono de su voz, y le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

La joven negó con la cabeza — Se los contaré todo, después que terminemos la cena — Sentenció, y Sesshomaru cerró los ojos, en señal de profundo fastidio, sabía que la llegada de su hermano, en ese momento no traería nada bueno.

.

.

Estaban de vuelta en la sala, Rin al lado de Sesshomaru, y frente a ellos Kagome e Inuyasha. El ambarino menor, estaba impaciente, en espera de la historia que su joven cuñada les contaría.

— Me enteré de mi embarazo poco tiempo después de que ustedes regresaron a América, me asusté mucho al principio, porque estaba sola, según lo que la tal Abi — Hizo una mueca de desagrado, secundada por los hermanos Taisho — Me contó, a Sesshomaru no le gustaba los niños, así que pensé que rechazaría a la bebé. Y si no le conté a ustedes, fue porque no quería que se vieran obligados a ocultarselo a Sesshomaru. Les pido disculpas por eso.

— No es necesario que te disculpes — La tranquilizó Kagome.

— Entiendo esa parte, pero sigues sin contarnos qué más sucedió en ese tiempo — Inuyasha le dedicó una mirada desconfiada.

Se hizo un tenso silencio, en el que la morena juró que los presentes podían escuchar los latidos de su corazón, tan claros como ella lo hacía. Suspiró con pesadez — Cuando pasaron los tres meses que pagaste de renta, decidí irme del apartamento, porque era muy costoso para que pudiese pagarlo, busque uno más barato, y conseguí un trabajo de mesera, en una cafetería cercana al apartamento, no ganaba mucho, pero podía pagar lo básico. Hace una semana salí a comprar algunas cosas, y Sesshomaru me vio en la calle, me siguió, hablamos, y bueno aquí estoy — Sonrió, intentando parecer tranquila, pero en el fondo los nervios la carcomían.

Sesshomaru la miró por el rabillo del ojo, era obvio que Rin no les quería contar todas las peripecias, que había pasado, ni lo de su casi confirmada anemia, y el bajo peso de Megumi.

Kagome percibió la incomodidad de Rin, y decidió hablar antes de que el ambarino menor, volviera a la carga con sus miles de preguntas — Me alegro de saber que al final todo salió bien, y que están juntos nuevamente — Sonrió y Rin correspondió a su sonrisa.

— Espero que ya te hayas desecho de la bruja de Abi — Inuyasha miró a su hermano mayor con intensidad.

— Jhmp, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones — Espetó, ganándose un gruñido por parte del menor.

— Ya esa mujer está fuera de nuestras vidas — Afirmó Rin, con tal seguridad que dejó sorprendido a Sesshomaru, pero solo duró un par de segundos, luego en sus labios se dibujó una fugaz sonrisa, imperceptible para los demás.

— Bien — Sonrió Inuyasha, con la diversión bailando en sus ojos — Por fin haces algo bueno — Sesshomaru ignoró ese comentario, estaba más que acostumbrado a las sandeces de su hermano.

— Ahora que todo está aclarado, cuéntanos más sobre el bebé — Kagome puso una mirada soñadora.

— Bueno es una niña — Rin sonrió — Se llamará Megumi, mañana iremos al ginecólogo para otra revisión de rutina, ya falta poco para que nazca.

— ¿Ya compraste todas sus cosas? — La azabache, se sentó a su lado — Podríamos ir al centro comercial, luego de que salgas de la consulta y…

— Rin no puede salir por mucho tiempo de la mansión, necesita reposo — La cortó Sesshomaru, con un tono más frío de lo normal.

La joven suspiró con pesadez — Es cierto — Concedió, aunque muy a su pesar.

— Es una lástima, creo que invitaré a Sango y a Kanna ¿Permitirías que me acompañaran? — Miró a su cuñado casi suplicante. Él solo asintió — Es que Inuyasha es negado para las compras, no tiene paciencia — Se quejó, cruzándose de brazos.

— Feh, es que tu tardas horas comprando — Se defendió el aludido — Mujer tenías que ser — Pronunció con fastidio, ganándose la mirada asesina de las dos mujeres presentes.

######

Sesshomaru y Rin se encontraban en la consulta con Hitern , el doctor leía detalladamente los exámenes practicados a la joven — Sí tal y como lo sospechaba — Despegó la vista de los papeles, y los fijó en la pareja — Rin tiene anemia.

No fue sorpresa para ellos, ya se lo esperaban dado todos los acontecimientos sucedidos durante el embarazo.

— ¿Qué tan serio es?— Preguntó el ambarino, con un tinte de preocupación en su voz.

— Si el parto es normal, no habría mayores problemas respecto a esto, sin embargo de ser una cesárea, se complicaría un poco, la pérdida de sangre es mayor, y tendríamos que colocar una transfusión.

Sesshomaru asintió. Ella por su parte se asustó y apretó fuertemente el agarre que tenía en la mano del ambarino. Él correspondió al tacto, para tranquilizarla.

— Todo lo demás está en orden — Anunció Hiten — Ahora vamos a ver como está esa princesa — Dijo refiriéndose a Megumi. Como la vez anterior realizó un ultrasonido, mostrando a la pequeña, y arrancando la sonrisa de su madre — Aumentó de peso, eso es una gran noticia — Pronunció Hiten con una sonrisa — La pequeña está muy activa, todo parece en orden — Limpió los restos de la gel que estaban en su abultado vientre — Sigue con los mismos medicamentos, nos vemos dentro de una semana, quiero que vuelvas a repetir el exámen para medir tu hemoglobina, y ver cómo ha respondido tu cuerpo al tratamiento.

.

.

.

— ¿Que te sucede?— La cuestionó Sesshomaru al llegar a la mansión.

— ¿Eh? — Pareció salir de un trance al escuchar su voz.

— Estas muy distraída desde que fuimos al médico.

— Es sólo…. es sólo que me pregunto si Megumi correrá peligro en caso de que me practiquen una cesárea.

— No lo creo, el mayor peligro lo correrías tú — Sentenció con voz grave.

— Eso me tranquiliza un poco, al menos ella estará bien — Sonrió, pero al instante su sonrisa se desvaneció, al ver la expresión sombría que adornaba el rostro del ambarino.

— Rin, que bueno que ya llegaste — Kagome entró a la sala sonriente, rompiendo la tensa atmósfera que se creaba alrededor de la pareja — Hola Sesshomaru — Saludó sin borrar su sonrisa. Él solo hizo un asentimiento, a modo de saludo — Tienes que ver las cosas tan lindas que le compré a Megumi, Y ¿Cómo te fue? — La interrogaba, mientras prácticamente la arrastraba a su habitación.

Ingresaron en esta y Rin contempló embobada, la gran cantidad de ropa, zapatos y artículos para bebé, que se encontraban esparcidos a lo largo y ancho de su cama.

Kagome le indicó que se sentara en una silla próxima, y comenzó a enseñarle uno por uno, cada prenda y accesorio adquirido por la mayor. La felicidad que la invadió al imaginar a su hija luciendo todo aquello, la hizo olvidar momentaneamente el reciente mal rato que pasó con Sesshomaru. Sabía que su comentario no le causó ninguna gracia, pero como madre el bienestar de su hija estaba ante todo.

Media o una hora después, en verdad no supo cuanto exactamente, Kagome terminó de mostrarle todo, y con la ayuda de Sango y Kanna lo ordenaron en la habitación de Megumi.

— Nos veremos mañana — Anunció la mayor, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Rin, a modo de despedida.

La más joven asintió, y volvió a su habitación. Cuando la silueta de Kagome se había perdido en la distancia.

Entraba a su recién adquirido auto. Le había contado que Inuyasha se ponía muy reacio cuando le pedía que la llevara a algún lugar, argumentando que se encontraba muy ocupado con la inauguración de la nueva sucursal, así que decidió comprar su propio auto, y librarse del fastidio.

.

.

No había visto a Sesshomaru después de lo ocurrido en la tarde, ni siquiera habían cenado juntos, ya que Kagome la secuestró en su habitación.

Suponía que se encontraría en la propia, o en el despacho, hablaría luego con él, realmente en ese momento se sentía muy cansada.

Cambió su ropa por su cómodo pijama, y se metió entre las sábanas con deleite. En esos momentos lo que más ansiaba era dormir toda la noche.

.

.

.

El nuevo día llegó acompañado por un calambre en la parte baja de su vientre, y un cansancio extremo en la espalda. Se levantó con mayor dificultad que la acostumbrada, pero decidió no prestarle demasiada atención, ya sólo faltaban dos semanas para tener los 9 meses de embarazo, y supuso que los malestares incrementarían.

Caminó hasta la cocina, y el rostro sonriente de Kagome la sorprendió. Si bien era cierto que su amiga ahora pasaba más tiempo en la mansión, haciéndole compañía, no llegaba sin antes avisar, y ese pensamiento la preocupo, tal vez había sucedido algo malo.

— Buenos días — Saludó a las presentes. Kagome sentada en el comedor que solían usar los empleados, y ella misma, y Kaede cocinando quien sabe que cosa.

— Hola Rin — Le sonrió la anciana — ¿Ya deseas desayunar? — Ella asintió, mientras tomaba asiento frente a su amiga.

— Hola Kagome — Dio un gran bostezo, y tomó un sorbo de café.

— Tienes mala cara Rin — La escrutó con la mirada.

— Es sólo que Inuyasha me despertó muy temprano, llevamos dos horas aquí — Tomó otro sorbo, terminado con el contenido de la taza.

— ¿Sucedió algo? — La interrogó en tono preocupado.

— No, es que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru están reunidos en el despacho, cosas de la nueva sucursal — Hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia.

— Ya veo — La menor respiró más aliviada.

— ¿Dos horas has dicho? ¿Que hora es? — Fijó sus ojos en la mayor, con algo de preocupación.

— Las nueve — Contestó tranquilamente.

— Rayos, he dormido mucho — Kaede le sirvió el desayuno y ella agradeció con una sonrisa.

— Es normal en tu estado — Esta vez habló la anciana, no te preocupes por eso.

Rin le había dado un par de mordidas a su tostada, cuando sintió que el calambre en su bajo vientre se intensificaba. Soltó un jadeo llamando la atención de sus acompañantes.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— La azabache se alarmó, levantándose de su asiento y llegando al lado de la menor.

Rin miró con horror sus piernas, en medio de estas para ser específicos, comprobando la humedad en estas — Cre…creo, que..rompí fuente — Contestó alarmada.

Kagome palideció, y creyó que se desmayaría, si no es porque Kaede la llamó casi a gritos, y le pidió que llamara a Sesshomaru, que debían llevar a la joven al hospital.

Con una velocidad que hasta a ella le sorprendió, llegó hasta el despacho, entrando sin siquiera tocar.

Los dos hombres la miraron entre enfadados (Sesshomaru), y sorprendidos (Inuyasha), por entrar de esa forma, pero toda réplica murió en sus labios, cuando en casi un susurro anunció — La bebé ya va a nacer.

Sesshomaru corrió hacia la cocina, seguido de la pareja, estaba muy nervioso aunque su semblante no lo delatara. Llegó hasta donde se encontraba una muy nerviosa Rin, siendo calmada por Kaede.

— Es hora — Le susurró al verle, y él sólo pudo asentir.

La tomó entre sus brazos, como si no pesara nada, y la llevó hasta el auto depositandola con suavidad en el asiento trasero, él se ubicó a su lado, y ordenó a Bankotsu llevarlos a la clínica en donde Hiten trabajaba.

.

En 15 minutos llegaron. Rápidamente la llevaron a la sala de parto, Sesshomaru rogaba porque no fuese necesaria la cesárea, temía las consecuencias de esta, Rin no paraba de quejarse, y hasta gritar por el dolor, tomaba su mano con tanta fuerza que creía se la rompería en cualquier momento, pero no importaba, lo único en su mente era el bienestar de sus dos mujeres amadas.

Hiten llegó en poco tiempo, y comenzó la labor de parto — Ya tiene casi los 9 centímetros dilatados — Anunció a una de las enfermeras que lo asistían — Todo parece indicar que será parto normal —Sonrió para tranquilizar a la pareja, y pareció surtir efecto, porque Rin sonrió también.

Prepararon a ambos para el parto. Sesshomaru también debía estar vestido con una ropa especial para no contaminar la sala, y su cabello fue recogido y cubierto por un gorro azul.

La mano de Rin nunca soltó la suya, y él lo agradeció, de cierta forma sentía que así podía transmitirle por lo menos algo de apoyo.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó, estaba demasiado concentrado en los gritos y jadeos de su mujer, cuando un llanto rompió el ambiente.

Levantó la mirada del rostro sudoroso y enrojecido de la morena, para posarlo en el pequeño bulto rosa que reposaba en las manos de Hiten. Este sonrió ampliamente bajo la mascarilla que cubría su boca y nariz.

— Es hermosa — Exclamó. Extendiéndosela a su madre que la recibió gustosa.

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, la joven soltó la mano de Sesshomaru, y tomó a su pequeña bebé, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, lloraba sí, pero de felicidad, al estrechar a su bendición entre sus brazos.

Besó con ternura su frente, y luego le dirigió una mirada a Sesshomaru, él la entendió a la perfección y tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos examinándola, con cuidado.

Era hermosa, más que eso pensó. Su piel blanca, aunque no como la suya, más bien como la de Rin, era tan suave que parecía algodón, su cabello plateado a penas visible, y sus ojos, dos orbes doradas tan hermosas como las propias, tenía sus rasgos más llamativos, pero la forma de su nariz y boca eran iguales a las de Rin,podría decir sin temor a equivocarse que su hija era la perfecta unión entre sus rasgos físicos.

Sintió una calidez en su pecho, hasta ahora desconocida, ese frágil ser era parte suya, tan pequeña, que en ese preciso momento, se prometió protegerla, con su vida si fuese necesario.

Volvió la atención a su mujer, y quedo petrificado. Rin tenía la mirada perdida, y el rostro más pálido que el de un fantasma Y su temor se acrecentó al ver como en pocos segundos perdía la consiencia.

Hiten pidió que lo sacaran de la habitación, y prestarle así a la joven la atención inmediata que necesitaba, vio como otra enfermera se llevaba a la niña, hacia otra habitación, imaginó que la asearia, y luego colocaría en los cuneros.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que se contuvo para no entrar, o por lo menos intentarlo, para no exigir respuestas sobre al salud de Rin. Se paseaba por el pasillo frente a la puerta de la sala de partos, en un vano intento de calmarse.

Hiten salió y creyó que su corazón se detuvo al ver el rostro demasiado serio del doctor.

#######

Agradecimientos especiales a: gcfavela , Indominus Dea , Cleoru Misumi, CharitoLove , LilisTaisho , jezabel , draki k7 , claudy05 ( Tu comentario me hizo reir, yo también me imaginé a Sessho de compras. )

Hola mis queridas lectoras, por aquí vuelvo con otro capi, tal vez un poco falto de emoción, hasta el final, que creo fue para decir awww, nació Megumi, la pequeña heredera Taisho, y Rin pobre, aunque su parto fue normal su frágil salud le pasó factura.

Veremos como se desarrolla el siguiente capi.

Como siempre deseo que les guste, y me dejen sus comentarios.

Besitos.


	15. Megumi

**Capítulo 15**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Megumi**

Sus ojitos dorados comenzaron a abrirse con pereza. Miró insistentemente a la mujer de cabellos negros, que tenía frente a sí. Movió sus bracitos de forma errática, y apretó sus puñitos con fuerza.

— Eres hermosa — Sonrió y acarició la sonrosada mejilla, era tan suave, y cálida. La bebé emitió un ruidito ante el tacto, y la mayor amplió sus sonrisa. Inuyasha llegó a su lado y fijó su mirada en Megumi — Es muy parecida a Rin.

Kagome asintió — Pero también se parece a tu hermano.

— Ja, una niña tan bonita, no tiene ningún parecido con ese idiota — Fingió molestia.

— Claro que sí — Replicó la joven — Heredó el color de sus ojos y su cabello, además tú también los posees, eso quiere decir que se parece a ti también — Usó un tono meloso, para pronunciar esas últimas palabras.

Inuyasha sonrió, siempre su prometida lograba enredarlo con simples palabras, y ese tonito insinuante — _Esa mujer era peligrosa —_ Pensó.

Sesshomaru también entró a la habitación en la que se encontraban su hija, su hermano, y cuñada. Ambos giraron la cabeza, y lo miraron fijamente.

— ¿Cómo está? — Preguntó Kagome, visiblemente preocupada.

— Está estable — Contestó con su habitual frialdad, pero la joven pudo ver en sus ojos la tranquilidad, que estas simples palabras le proporcionaban.

— Me alegro mucho — Sonrió — ¿Cuándo podremos verla?

— El médico la trasladará pronto a una habitación.

— Sesshomaru ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? — Esta vez fue Inuyasha el que lo interrogó.

 **Flashback**

El semblante de Hiten estaba muy serio, su ceño levemente fruncido, y los músculos de su mandíbula tensos.

— ¿Cómo está Rin? — Sesshomaru lo atravesó con la mirada, y su voz sonó en una mezcla de ansiedad y exigencia.

— Logramos estabilizarla — Relajó su semblante, pareció quitarse un enorme peso de encima al contestar a la pregunta del ambarino — Ahora está bien, pronto la trasladaremos a una habitación, y podrá verla.

— ¿Que le sucedió? — Ahora su voz no sonaba ansiosa, había recuperado su habitual estoicismo.

— Su presión descendió a niveles alarmantes, temimos que sufriera un paro cardíaco. Todo ocurrió debido a la pérdida de sangre, se complicó a causa de la anemia.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño — Usted dijo que no habría problemas, si era un parto normal.

Hiten asintió — Así es, pero sufrió una pequeña hemorragia durante el parto, y eso complicó su situación. Le colocamos una transfusión, y reaccionó favorablemente, es joven y fuerte, eso ayudará mucho en su pronta recuperación.

El ambarino lo miró fijamente, y luego de unos segundos asintió — Gracias, ¿Dónde está mi hija?.

— La bebé está en los cuneros, se encuentra en perfectas condiciones — Sonrió levemente — Puede verla cuando guste, le pediré a una enfermera que lo lleve hasta allí.

Sesshomaru volvió a asentir.

 **Fin del Flashback**

— Pobre Rin, no pensé que lo de su anemia fuese tan serio — Hizo una mueca de tristeza. Ambos varones se quedaron en silencio.

— ¿La quieres cargar? — Kagome le extendió el pequeño cuerpo de Megumi, que le miró fijamente.

Sesshomaru la tomó sin pronunciar palabra alguna, contemplándola embelesado, Kagome e Inuyasha compartieron una mirada cómplice — Jamás le había visto esa expresion en su rostro — Le susurró el ambarino menor a su compañera.

— Ni yo — Contestó ella, tan sorprendida como él.

Sesshomaru escuchó sus comentarios, pero los ignoró, en ese momento, sólo Megumi merecía su atención.

Dos golpes en la puerta, lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos. — Permiso. Una joven alta, delgada de cabellos rubios, y tez blanca, ingresó a la estancia. — Señor Taisho, ya la señora Rin está instalada en una habitación, yo lo guiaré hasta ella. Si gusta puedo llevar a la bebé, ya hay una cuna dispuesta en la habitación de la señora.

— Yo la llevaré.

— Como guste. Asintió con la cabeza. — Por favor siganme.

Y así lo hicieron, Sesshomaru caminó detrás de ella, seguido de cerca por Kagome e Inuyasha.

.

.

.

Caminaron por varios pasillos, hasta detenerse frente a la habitación 506, la enfermera abrió la puerta para que pudieran ingresar. El primero en entrar a la estancia fue Sesshomaru, al verlo Rin esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cansada. Se veía pálida, demacrada, y su rostro reflejaba indicios del reciente dolor del parto, y el trauma sufrido luego de este. Tenía conectada en una de sus manos, la fina manguera que transportaba la sangre de la bolsa a su vena, y en la otra algo que Sesshomaru supuso sería medicamento. A pesar de verla en ese estado, una sensación de alivio infinito recorrió todo su cuerpo, nunca lo admitiría, pero sintió miedo, terror al verla desfallecer ante sus ojos, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para ayudarla, para no perder a la mujer que amaba. Se acercó a ella con su típico andar lento y elegante, logrando que la joven ampliara su sonrisa.

— Me alegro tanto de verlos — Su voz salió áspera. Paseó su mirada entre el ambarino y Megumi. Extendió un poco los brazos para cargar la niña, pero la enfermera la detuvo.

— Aún está muy débil para cargar a la bebé, debe esperar un par de horas — La pareja giró en su dirección, se habían olvidado de su presencia. Rin hizo algo parecido a un puchero, pero Sesshomaru le envió una mirada reprobatoria antes de que replicara — Si necesita algo no dude en tocar el botón que tiene a su lado, y alguien vendrá enseguida a atenderla.

— Se lo agradezco — Hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

— Me retiro — Les hizo una corta reverencia, y se marchó.

Sesshomaru se inclinó frente a la joven, para permitirle ver con más claridad el rostro de su hija — Es tan linda — La miró enternecida — Heredó el color de tus cabellos — Recorrió la pequeña frente para retirar algunos cabellos de esta. Megumi se removió, e hizo un ruidito, abriendo los ojos, y mostrando sus dos soles a su madre, quien sonrió — También tus ojos — Unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad, surcaron sus mejillas — Perdoname — Susurró.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Por mis malas decisiones, puse en peligro mi vida y… pudo pasarle algo a Megumi también, en verdad siento haberte preocupado.

El ambarino frunció el ceño — No digas tonterías Rin, no fue tu culpa.

— Pero… — Sesshomaru le envió una mirada de advertencia, que la hizo callar al instante.

Kagome e Inuyasha se acercaron a la pareja — Rin, nos asustaste mucho — La mayor la abrazó con delicadeza.

— Disculpame — Sonrió.

— Ya tranquila — Hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia — Lo importante es que ya estás bien.

— Feh, a esta chiquilla siempre le gusta llamar la atención — Inuyasha fingió molestia.

— Eso no es cierto — Rin hizo un puchero. Haciendo sonreír a la pareja.

— Oye Rin, Megumi es preciosa.

La más joven asintió — Es idéntica a Sesshomaru — Sonrió

— Para nada — Contradijo Inuyasha — Se parece a ti.

Kagome roló los ojos — Inuyasha — Le advirtió.

El aludido cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, ignorando a su prometida. Rin rió, estaba feliz de tener a su familia completa.

#########

— ¿Como estarán Rin y la bebé? — Preguntó Sango a Kaede, quien se encontraba sentada frente a ella, cenando en el comedor de la cocina.

— Espero que todo haya salido bien — Tomó un trago de café — La señorita Kagome prometió avisarnos cuando naciera la bebé, pero han pasado horas desde ese entonces.

— A mi me pone nerviosa la espera — Volvió a hablar Sango, haciendo círculos en su comida, con su cuchara.

— Todo saldrá bien Sanguito — Miroku le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

— No quiero ser pesimista, pero recuerden que la salud de Rin no estaba muy bien — Agregó Kanna, con tono serio.

— Lo superará, esa chiquilla es tenaz — Afirmó Bankotsu. — Pudo sobrevivir sola en las calles.

— Bankotsu tiene razón, ya verán que pronto recibiremos buenas noticias — Dijo la anciana convencida.

.

Algunas horas después, llegaron Kagome e Inuyasha, contando lo ocurrido en el parto de Rin. Hubo momentos de tensión cuando narraron la parte donde la joven perdió la conciencia, y alegría infinita al enterarse del resto, que la pequeña Megumi, estaba en perfectas condiciones, y le mostraron algunas fotografías que le habían tomado a la bebé.

.

.

.

Megumi cumplió tres meses, era la alegría de la mansión, Rin y Kagome la consentían en extremo, incluso Sesshomaru con su carácter frío se desvivía por su hija, claro muy a su manera. Era viernes, Rin se había quedado sola con Megumi, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Kagome habían viajado a Yokohama, a visitar las instalaciones de la nueva sucursal que se abriría allí, salieron de la mansión casi al amanecer. Kagome no quería dejarla sola, pero ella había insistido en que todo estaría bien, que disfrutara del paseo, y ahora se arrepentía. Desde la media mañana Megumi no dejaba de llorar, le había dado de comer, cambiado el pañal, pero nada la calmaba. Le tomó la temperatura con la ayuda de Kaede, confirmando sus sospechas, ardía en fiebre.

Entró en pánico, no sabía qué hacer, tenía que llevarla pronto a un pediatra, ¿Pero a cuál?, y llegó a su mente como una revelación, recordó que en el día en que salió del hospital Hiten le entregó una tarjeta, con los datos de según él, uno de los mejores pediatras del país, le contó a la pareja que ellos habían sido compañeros en la universidad.

Rin buscó en su cartera y encontró la tarjetita de color azul — Doctor Ryura Fujimaki — Leyó. Llamó al número inscrito en el papel, la secretaria le contestó al segundo timbrazo, le contó rápidamente a la mujer los síntomas de la niña, por fortuna el doctor podía atenderla ese mismo día. Le pidió a Sango que la acompañara, y Bankotsu las llevó al consultorio del pediatra, por la fiebre tan alta que tenía, la atendieron primero.

— Buenas tardes — Un joven de aproximadamente 25 años, cabello celeste peinado en una trenza, de tez blanca y ojos carmín, la saludó, sentado tras el amplio escritorio del consultorio.

— Buenas tardes doctor Fujimaki.

— La señora Rin Kobayashi ¿Cierto? — La joven asintió — Dígame, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

— Es mi bebé — La morena se acercó hasta él, mostrándole el bultito entre sus brazos — Desde esta mañana la fiebre no se le quita, estoy realmente asustada — Habló de forma atropellada, y conteniendo las enormes ganas de llorar.

Ryura tomó a la pequeña, y la acostó en la camilla, para examinarla. Pasaron varios minutos, que a Rin le parecieron horas de tortura — Es una gripe — Pronunció con un tono particularmente suave, que le transmitió tranquilidad a la joven madre. Le devolvió a la niña, y regresó a su escritorio, comenzó a anotar algunos medicamentos, e instrucciones en las recetas — Comprele esto y en tres días estará perfecta — Sonrió, y Rin le correspondió. Ese hombre le transmitía calidez y seguridad — Con este medicamento — Señaló una receta en particular — La fiebre bajara, e irá desapareciendo paulatinamente — La joven asintió, más que agradecida, sentía que el alma le había regresado al cuerpo. Su bebé iba a estar bien, y eso la llenaba de profunda felicidad — Si presenta cualquier molestia, no dude en llamarme.

— Eso haré — Aseguró — Muchas gracias — Le dio la mano y al estrecharla sintió un extraño hormigueo en esta, se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, causando una sonrisa más amplia en su acompañante. Retiró la mano como si el tacto le quemara, y salió a toda prisa, hacia la sala en la que Sango la esperaba.

— ¿Que te dijo el doctor? — La cuestionó su amiga, pero la menor parecía perdida en otro lugar lejano —¿Rin? ¿Todo está bien?

— ¿Eh? — La miró sin comprender.

— Te preguntaba, qué te dijo el doctor, pero pareces distraída.

— No, no es eso — Negó rápidamente con la cabeza — Es sólo que estaba muy preocupada, pero por fortuna, el doctor dice que es una simple gripe.

Sango suspiró aliviada — Vámonos, debo comprar las medicinas, y volver a la mansión para dárselas.

— De acuerdo — Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida — ¿Ya le avisaste al señor?

— No — Confesó avergonzada — Con el miedo que sentí, y la prisa por encontrar un doctor para que atendiera a Megumi, lo olvidé por completo.

Sango enarcó una ceja — Bueno deberías avisarle, él es su papá, después de todo.

Rin asintió. Le daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero aún era muy inexperta en cuanto al cuidado de su hija se refería. Muchas veces tenía que pedirle ayuda a Kaede, Kagome, o a la misma Sango, no mentía cuando dijo que se le había olvidado llamar a Sesshomaru, se sentía tan asustada por el hecho de que Megumi estaba enferma y necesitaba atención, que todo lo demás lo relegó a segundo plano, por otra parte no deseaba molestar al ambarino, sabía que en las últimas semanas había tenido trabajo de sobra, y no quería seguir siendo tan dependiente de él, por otro lado, deseaba hacerlo sentir orgulloso, que viera que ella se había convertido en una verdadera mujer, y no en la chiquilla de antaño, ese era uno de sus más grandes anhelos, su orgullo se veía herido al recordar aquella conversación con Abi, pese a que le molestara aceptarlo aquélla era una mujer fina, educada, que podría ser la perfecta señora Taisho, aunque ya no le quedaban dudas de que el amor de Sesshomaru era únicamente suyo, deseaba superarse, estudiar, ese también era el deseo de su madre, y ahora que existía Megumi, su hija era otro motivo para realizar sus anhelos. Antes de escaparse de la mansión, hacía tantos meses ya, Sesshomaru le pagaba un tutor, era muy aplicada, y en el corto tiempo logró aprender muchas cosas, pero no deseaba pedirle al ambarino que le volviera a pagar un profesor. Tenía que pensar en la forma de ganar dinero y costear ese gasto, pero lo veía difícil en su actual situación.

La voz de Sango la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos —¿Rin me estás escuchando?

— ¿Eh? — La joven la miró confundida.

— Te preguntaba cómo van las cosas con el señor Sesshomaru.

— ¿Como van? — Repitió cada palabra como si le costara entenderlas.

—Aja — Asintió Sango ligeramente impaciente.

— No entiendo a qué te refieres.

Sango bufó — Daré por hecho que estás tan distraída debido a lo que acabas de pasar con Megumi — La miró entrecerrando los ojos — Como van las cosas, su relación, ya sabes — Le guiñó un ojo de forma pícara.

Rin se sonrojó furiosamente, y rió nerviosa — Bue..bueno, él y yo, vamos bastante bien — Miró hacia adelante, ya iban en el auto de regreso a la mansión, y no deseaba por ningún motivo que Bankotsu escuchara su penosa conversación.

La castaña entendió la reacción de la joven, y se acercó a ella hasta quedar casi pegadas sus caras — Ahora sí cuéntame — Le susurró al oído, dejando escapar una risilla, por las mejillas rojas de su amiga.

— Hemos dormido juntos algunas noches — Confesó más avergonzada, si eso era posible. Ella se había mudado a la habitación de Megumi, pero acordó con Sesshomaru, volver a la de él, cuando este regresara del viaje.

Sango soltó un gritito de emoción — Me hace tan feliz escuchar eso Rin, mereces ser feliz.

— Te lo agradezco — Le sonrió a su amiga, con infinita gratitud.

######

— ¿Qué has dicho? — Preguntó una voz grave y fría, aparentando indiferencia, aunque no lográndolo del todo.

— Que Megumi se enfermó — Rin decidió llamar a Sesshomaru para contarle lo ocurrido con su hija, ellos volverían el domingo, y estaba segura que él se enojaría si se lo ocultaba hasta ese día — Pero tranquilizate, ya está mejor, la llevé al pediatra que nos recomendó el doctor Hiten, y me dijo que era gripe.

Sesshomaru suspiró imperceptiblemente — Bien — Normalizó el tono de su voz — Volveré mañana mismo — Sentenció.

— No, no es necesario, en serio tengo todo bajo control — Justo lo que no quería, que él tuviese que interrumpir sus negocios, por su culpa.

— Rin — Y la sola mención de su nombre en aquel tono, que no dejaba lugar a réplicas, sirvió para que no agrega nada más.

— Esta bien — Aceptó resignada, aunque en el fondo amaba la idea de verlo al día siguiente, necesitaba abrazarlo, besarlo, sentir su cálida piel contra la suya y… sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza, no iba a permitir que sus pensamientos tomaran esos rumbos pervertidos — Cuidate mucho — Agregó luego de unos segundos de silencio — Te amo.

— Jhmp — Y ella pudo ver en su mente la casi media sonrisa, que el mayor esbozó — Yo también — Cerró la llamada.

La morena quedó de piedra, no esperaba esa respuesta, si bien era cierto que ella sabía de sobra eso en raras ocasiones él se lo decía, y cada vez que lo hacía un cosquilleo recorría todo su estómago, y se sentía flotar. Sonrió como una boba, y apretó el teléfono sobre su pecho, casi queriendo gritar de alegría.

######

Sesshomaru estuvo de vuelta a las 10:00 de la mañana a la mansión. Rin lo recibió en la puerta con una gran sonrisa, aunque desapareció al ver las tenues ojeras que se formaban bajo sus ojos, prueba irrefutable de las horas de cansancio y desvelo, tanto por el trabajo, como por la noticia sobre su hija, se sintió culpable — Bienvenido — Susurró contra sus labios, luego de un largo beso. Él solo asintió. Se dirigían a las escaleras cuando escucharon sonar el timbre. Ambos giraron en dirección a la puerta, a la espera de que Suikotsu la abriera. El mayordomo llegó hasta ellos, informándoles que un señor llamado Jaken Mizuno, pedía hablar con Rin.

La joven hizo una mueca de sorpresa, no recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre. Sesshomaru ordenó a Suikotsu que lo llevara a la sala, allí el hombre se presentó formalmente.

Era de tez morena, bajo de estatura, calvo y con unos ojos negros, que a Rin le parecieron enormes. Parecía malhumorado, pero fue muy educado al dirigirse a ellos — Buenos días — Hizo una corta reverencia — Mi nombre es Jaken Mizuno, y estoy aquí buscando a la señorita Rin Kobayashi.

La aludida lo miró fijamente antes de hablar — Yo soy Rin Kobayashi, ¿Que desea?

El hombre de facciones toscas la recorrió con la mirada, como debatiéndose en si creerle o no, luego de un par de segundos agregó — ¿Es usted hija de la señora Izayoi Kobayashi y el señor Takemaru Kobayashi?

— Así es — La joven sintió una punzada en su corazón, al escuchar mencionar el nombre de sus padres, habían pasado años desde la última vez.

— Señorita Kobayashi, he venido aquí por petición de su padre.

########

Agradecimientos especiales a: gcfavela , Cleoru Misumi , maryamaya1976 , ookami-ouji , Serenity usagi , Indominus Dea , La Rozeta , Guest , jezabel.

Hola mis queridas lectoras, antes que nada pido disculpas, porque sé que el capi es bastante corto, pero diré en mi defensa que mi semana estuvo bastante ajetreada, sin embargo sentía que debía publicar, pues se lo debo a ustedes.

Bien entrando en materia, Rin está bien, fue solo un susto, recuerden que dije que soy cursi, y me gustan los finales felices, no podía matar a Rin, solo era para crear tensión jeje. Apareció el rival de Sesshomaru, Ryura, y a Rin no le pareció tan indiferente, aparece Jaken, y trae noticias muy interesantes para Rin, de parte de su "querido" padre. ¿De qué se tratará?

Como siempre deseo que les guste el capi, y pido me lo hagan saber a través de sus comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besitos.


	16. Bautizo

**Capítulo 16**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Bautizo**

 **Flashback**

— Rin — La pequeña de 10 años, se encontraba sentada en su cama, sosteniendo contra su pecho una fotografía, en donde se podía apreciar a su madre sonriente, a lado su padre la abrazaba por los hombros, y en medio de ellos, se encontraba ella, de unos 5 años de edad, aproximadamente, con un semblante radiante.

La niña levantó la mirada, justo en el momento en el que su progenitor entraba en su habitación, con una mueca de fastidio — ¿Qué no escuchas? — Gruñó — Llevo un rato llamándote.

— Lo siento — Susurró ella, limpiando los restos de las recientes lágrimas — ¿Qué deseas papá? — Se puso de pie, y colocó cuidadosamente la fotografía sobre el colchón, con tal delicadeza, como si pensara que con sólo un roze pudiese romperse.

— Recoge tus cosas, en un par de horas te llevaré donde tu tía Tsubaki.

— ¿Qué? — Lo miró confundida.

— ¿Ahora también eres sorda? — La miró desafiante, provocando que ella temblara, y se encogiera en su lugar.

Sentía terror de que su padre volviera a golpearla. Desde la muerte de su madre, un mes atrás, él se había tornado más agresivo, se enojaba por cualquier cosa, y terminaba desquitandose con ella — N.. No — Logró articular, con voz temblorosa — Es que no entiendo ¿Nos mudaremos a casa de la tía Tsubaki?

— Tú lo harás — Sentenció, con voz grave.

Rin dio un respingo — L _a pensaba abandonar, sí era eso —_ La verdad de esas palabras la golpeó fuerte, en su pequeño corazón. La relación con su padre nunca había sido la mejor, pero jamás se imaginó que la dejara tirada como a un perro. ¿Que clase de monstruo era Takemaru? El peor, hasta los animales cuidan y defienden a sus cachorros, incluso con su propia vida, y él la sacaba de la suya como si de nada se tratase. Sus manos temblaron, y un nudo se alojó en su garganta, sintió la tibieza de sus lágrimas, acariciar la tersa piel de sus mejillas — No — Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza — No por favor… te lo suplico papá, no me abandones.. me portaré mejor, seré obediente en todo, pero no me alejes de ti, de esta casa — Su voz murió ahogada por el llanto, y los hipidos. Se lanzó al cuerpo de Takemaru, abrazándolo por la cintura, aferrándose al mayor con sus pequeños brazos.

Takemaru la miró desde toda su altura, con una mueca de desdén dibujada en su rostro. Sin mediar palabras, la apartó de sí con un brusco movimiento que tiró a la niña al piso — Date prisa, si vuelvo y no has hecho lo que te ordené, haré que te arrepientas — Sentenció, para luego salir de la habitación dando un portazo.

Rin quedó allí, tendida en el piso, sollozando por varios minutos, se levantó con dificultad, como si su cuerpo le pesara una tonelada, secó sus lágrimas, sintiendo un profundo ardor en sus ojos. Se acercó nuevamente a la cama, tomando la preciada fotografía entre sus manos — Mamá, te necesito tanto — Susurró.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin permiso, su labio inferior tembló ligeramente — Mi padre — Pronunció tan quedo que imaginó por un momento que sus acompañantes no la habían escuchado. Sesshomaru la miró por el rabillo del ojo, le molestaba de sobre manera esa situación,sabía por boca de la misma Rin, todo lo que había sufrido a causa del abandono de su padre, y ver su reacción ante la mención de este, le confirmaba sus palabras.

Jaken asintió al escuchar su susurro — Así es. Permítame contarle lo ocurrido con su padre, luego de marcharse de Japón hace casi siete años — Rin asintió, tomó la mano de Sesshomaru, apretándola con algo de fuerza, intentando calmar su creciente ansiedad — Su padre se casó con una dama francesa, Arianna Le Brun, viajaron a París luego de esto, y allí se radicaron. La señora Le Brun era la heredera de una gran fortuna.

— ¿Era? — Rin lo interrumpió, no pudiendo controlar su curiosidad.

— Así es, ella murió hace 6 meses.

La joven enmudeció momentáneamente a causa de la sorpresa, bajando un poco la cabeza. Sólo había visto a aquella mujer un par de veces, no recordaba su rostro con demasiada claridad, pero si sus miradas de desprecio dirigidas hacia ella. Nunca cruzaron palabra alguna, pero casi podía asegurar, que ella había influido mucho, en la decisión de su padre de abandonarla — Lo lamento, por favor continúe.

— Como le decía, la señora era la heredera de una gran fortuna, no tenía hijos o hermanos, así que automáticamente el dinero pasó a manos de su padre. El señor Takemaru, tomó entonces la decisión de buscarla a usted, contrató un detective, ya que su tía Tsubaki le dijo mediante una llamada telefónica, que había escapado a los 14 años, para unirse a una banda de delincuentes juveniles.

— ¿Qué? — La morena lo miró entre indignada, y furiosa, apretó la tela de su vestido, con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos perdieron su color habitual. La mano que sujetaba a la de Sesshomaru tampoco midió su fuerza, pero él se mantuvo impasible, ante su brusco tacto. Esa mala mujer era una mentirosa, ella la había orillado a escapar, a huir de sus crueles maltratos — Eso no es cierto — Siseó.

Jaken la miró con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos — Discúlpeme si he dicho algo que la ofenda, sólo le relato lo que su padre me contó.

Ella intentó relajarse, expulsó una gran bocanada de aire, y le pidió que continuara.

— Su padre se preocupó mucho con la noticia, el detective en menos de una semana dio con su paradero, y le informaba cada día, los datos que recopilaba. Se sintió más tranquilo al enterarse de que es la pareja del señor Taisho, y de que tiene una hija.

La joven no pudo evitar abrir la boca ligeramente, a causa de la sorpresa, pero pronto fue reemplazada por la indignación — ¿Cómo era posible que su padre se tomara todas esas molestias ahora?— Ella lo necesitó durante tantos años, cuando era una niña pequeña, e indefensa, maltratada por Tsubaki. Lloró tantas noches en silencio, rogando por que volviera, porque se portara como un verdadero padre, pero no sucedió, y ella se cansó de esperar. Tuvo que contener las ganas de chillar, y gritar de la rabia — ¿Por qué? — Casi gritó — ¿Por qué se preocupa por mí justo ahora? — Frunció el ceño, y tensó la mandíbula.

El ambarino, la observó con un tinte de sorpresa brillando en sus ojos, nunca la había visto tan enojada, Rin se caracterizaba, por su carácter dulce, tierno, y hasta sumiso en algunas ocasiones.

Jaken carraspeo, visiblemente incómodo por la situación, pero era su deber explicarle todo a la joven, para eso estaba allí — La culpa acumulada de muchos años hizo mella en él, además cuando murió su esposa, y se enteró de una terrible verdad, cambió la perspectiva de las cosas — El abogado pudo ver en la expresión de Rin, que no entendía del todo sus palabras. Sacó del bolsillo de su saco una carta y se la extendió a la joven — Su padre, me pidió que se la entregara, en ella le cuenta toda la verdad.

La joven la tomó con manos temblorosas, estaba ansiosa por conocer los motivos de su padre, pero también le asustaba la idea. La apretó contra su pecho, y miró a Sesshomaru, como pidiéndole apoyo silencioso, él asintió con la cabeza, y ella procedió a abrirla lentamente.

.

.

Rin

No sé cómo comenzar esta carta, pedirte perdón no es suficiente, con eso no puedo borrar todos los años de sufrimiento que te causé. Entiendo que me odies, no podría culparte por ello. Tú madre en donde esté, también debe estar muy enojada conmigo. Hija, estoy seguro de que debe sorprenderte esta carta, que te preguntarás porqué te estoy buscando justo ahora, que tu vida está en orden, te diré que es producto del arrepentimiento, no soy el monstruo que crees, por lo menos ya no. La vida en estos últimos meses, me ha cobrado con creces, el daño que te he causado. Estoy padeciendo una enfermedad mortal, que ni siquiera me permite levantarme de mi cama e irte a buscar, para pedirte perdón en persona. Hace poco me enteré que padezco de sida, mi esposa murió de ello y yo estoy en la etapa terminal. Es un infierno, pero sé que lo merezco. Ahora, a las puertas de la muerte, sólo deseo tu perdón, perdóname Rin, por haberte abandonado, aunque todos los meses le enviaba dinero a Tsubaki para tus gastos, sé que necesitabas mi amor, mi compañía. Huí como un cobarde, alejándome del dolor que me produjo la pérdida de tu madre, sin pensar que la más afectada eras tú.

Deseo hacerte un regalo, sé que no eres del tipo de personas que las motiva el dinero, pero es lo único que ahora puedo hacer por ti. Te heredo, toda mi fortuna, Jaken te explicará los detalles. Estoy seguro que le darás buen uso a ese dinero, siempre fuiste una niña inteligente, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Ahora puedo morir en paz, viendo en la gran mujer en la que te has convertido, cuida mucho de Megumi, es una niña hermosa. Gracias por convertirme en abuelo, aunque no merezco a dos personas maravillosas como ustedes.

Cuidate mucho mi princesa, te amo, aunque nunca te lo dije o te lo demostré.

Un beso a Megumi y mi eterno agradecimiento a Sesshomaru Taisho, por cuidar de ti.

Te ama,

Tu papá.

.

.

.

Rin se aferró al pecho de Sesshomaru, llorando desconsolada. Cada palabra escrita por su padre, le había dolido como puñales atravesando su corazón, todo era un poco confuso, imaginó que por el estado en que se encontraba Takemaru cuando escribió esas líneas.

Debía odiarlo, lo sabía, y él también, pero no era capaz, aquel hombre no era cualquier persona, sino su padre, a quien le debía su vida, era cierto que la abandonó cuando apenas era una niña, que la dejó con una mujer cruel, que hizo de su vida un infierno y que encima de todo mintió, dejándola a ella como la mala, la delincuente juvenil, y a sí misma como una víctima eso le asqueaba, pero el saber que su padre le enviaba dinero a Tsubaki, sólo le hizo despreciar más a esa mujer, siempre le repetía que tenía que trabajar para ganarse la comida, y el techo que ella le daba, porque su padre se había olvidado de su existencia. La maldijo mentalmente.

Todo aquello parecía sacado de una película, de esas de drama, o de una novela antigua. Casi rió con burla de sus propios pensamientos.

Pero una verdad mayor la hizo detenerse en seco, su padre había muerto — Muerto — Le repitió su mente. El dolor de su pecho se intensificó, hasta casi aplastarle los pulmones, o al menos eso sentía ella.

Sesshomaru acariciaba su espalda con ternura, con esa que sólo mostraba ante Rin o su hija, y ella agradecía infinitamente el tenerlo ahí, a su lado.

Él la miró preocupado y levantó la vista para fulminar a Jaken con esta. El aludido sintió un escalofrío de temor recorrer su espalda, y comenzó a sudar, como si se encontrara en el más árido de los desiertos — ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Kobayashi? — Articuló con voz temblorosa.

Ella asintió, aún aferrándose al ambarino y escondiendo la cara en su pecho. Limpió un par de lágrimas y se dispuso a mirarlo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, buscando serenarse, y que su voz saliera clara, o al menos hizo el intento — ¿Cuando..mu..murió?

— Hace un mes, la carta fue escrita unos días antes de su fallecimiento.

Ella hipo fuerte y entonces Sesshomaru entendió el porqué del llanto de la joven. No sabía si realmente lamentarlo, ese hombre era el causante del sufrimiento de su mujer, pero viendo su estado sabía que ella lo había perdonado y lo lamentó por ella.

— Aquí tengo todos los documentos de la herencia, usted debe firmarlos, para que todo el dinero pase a sus manos.

— Pero aún faltan algunos meses, para que cumpla la mayoría de edad, ¿Eso no es un inconveniente?

— No, podrá disponer de la cuenta, que su padre le dejó en el banco, a partir de este momento, las acciones y demás propiedades, pasarán a su control apenas cumpla los 18, pero ya le pertenecen.

.

.

.

Rin leyó y firmó cada papel que Jaken le indicó. Le pidió a Sesshomaru que los revisara, y al estar todo en orden, le indicó que podría hacerlo.

El abogado de Takemaru, se retiró de la mansión Taisho, haciendo una reverencia, y dándole sus sinceras condolencias a Rin, otra vez.

La joven había quedado sumida en una profunda tristeza, todas las noticias recibidas de golpe, en especial la muerte de su padre, el saber que la esposa de Takemaru le había contagiado esa terrible enfermedad, y que su padre se arrepintió de abandonarla. Todo aquello se arremolinaba en su interior, produciéndole un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y un vacío terrible en su pecho.

Le pidió a Sesshomaru que la dejara sola, y él accedió sin objetar nada, sabía que la joven necesitaba tiempo, para asimilarlo todo, se encerró en su habitación, y la dejó a ella en la de Megumi.

Ese día se la pasó con la bebé, acostada en la cama, abrazando su pequeño cuerpo, y contemplándola sin perder detalle, de cada uno de sus movimientos, y gestos.

######

Inuyasha y Kagome, volvieron el lunes al mediodía, se habían retrasado, ya que la ausencia de Sesshomaru, se traducía en más trabajo para ellos dos.

El ambarino menor llegó con un humor de perros, pero pronto fue sustituido por el asombro, y hasta por la pena, producto de la historia que les contó Rin.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Le preguntó Kagome a su amiga, cuando quedaron a solas.

— No lo sé — Respondió con sinceridad, mientras perdía su vista en el jardín, que se apreciaba por las puertas que daban al balcón, en la habitación de Sesshomaru.

Decidió volver a dormir allí el día anterior a la llegada de Kagome e Inuyasha. Se sentía más segura a su lado, la cercanía de su pareja, menguaba en algo la reciente tristeza — Han sido demasiadas cosas, de las que me he enterado de golpe — Suspiró con pesadez — Me tiene muy abrumada el enterarme de que mi padre murió, y de forma tan terrible, al igual que lo de la tía Tsubaki, por otro lado el que me pidiera perdón, se preocupara por mí dejándome su dinero, me hace sentir feliz, aunque fuese en el último momento, al final de su vida le importé — Sonrió con tristeza — Y eso vale mucho para mí.

Kagome, no supo qué decir, sólo abrazó con fuerza a su amiga, para así transmitirle todo su apoyo y cariño. Se quedaron en silencio largo rato, hasta que Inuyasha las interrumpió, entrando a la estancia sin llamar a la puerta.

Tal acto no les sorprendió, sabían que el ambarino menor, tenía la delicadeza de una roca, por eso lo pasaron por alto.

— ¿Van a pasarse aquí todo el día? — Las miró con el ceño fruncido, y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Algo muy característico en él.

Kagome roló los ojos —¿ No ves que Rin se siente triste? — Le reclamó, en tono serio. La aludida, no se movió ni un centímetro.

— Feh, pues no te entiendo mocosa, tu padre te heredó una gran fortuna, y te pidió perdón, deberías estar feliz por eso — Sentenció.

La morena levantó la cabeza y lo miró a la cara, pensaba responderle, pero Kagome se le adelantó.

— Deja de ser tan insensible. Está así porque él murió y porqué le contó cosas muy dolorosas, en esa carta.

Inuyasha miró a Rin de forma severa, tanta que le recordó a Sesshomaru — Pues yo creo que debes enfocarte sólo en lo bueno. Piensa en que se arrepintió, y si de verdad lo perdonaste, has a un lado todo lo demás. Mi padre también se portó mal con nosotros durante un tiempo, pero luego volvió a la normalidad, y nos pidió perdón, yo lo perdoné sinceramente, deseché los malos recuerdos, y ahora que no está procuro solo recordar lo bueno, te sugiero hagas lo mismo.

Las jóvenes se quedaron viéndolo con la boca abierta, era la primera vez que escuchaban hablar a Inuyasha de forma tan madura.

La menor se levantó de la cama, como impulsada por un resorte, y abrazó a su cuñado, ante la mirada incrédula de este.

— Gracias — Le susurró. El aludido enrojeció al instante, no le gustaban esas muestras de cariño, aparte de las de Kagome.

— Ya, ya está bien chiquilla — Se separó de Rin rápidamente y vio como Kagome sonreía enternecida.

######

En la mansión Taisho, el tiempo transcurrió con prisa. Rin cumplió los 18 años y tuvo completo acceso a su fortuna. Sesshomaru la asesoró en las inversiones, que debía hacer. Ella tomó la decisión de seguir estudiando, el ambarino no estuvo nada feliz con eso, no porque no deseara que la joven se superara, sino porque no le permitió que él pagara su educación como en un principio. Al final tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes.

Rin decidió seguir llevando a Megumi a consulta con Ryura, el pediatra se portaba muy amable con ambas, es más se podría decir que era demasiado amable con la joven. Le hacía cumplidos cada vez que la veía e intentaba ganarse más que su amistad, aunque Rin ni cuenta se daba de sus intenciones.

Ella era una joven inocente y demasiado confiada con algunas personas, y con Ryura era una de ellas.

Megumi, ya contaba con 9 meses y su madre y futura madrina (Kagome), habían estado muy ajetreadas con los preparativos de su bautizo. Rin escogió a Kagome e Inuyasha como padrinos, y Sesshomaru no objetó nada.

En una semana se llevaría a cabo el evento, en el salón de fiestas de la mansión, todas las familias adineradas de la ciudad estaban invitadas, cosa que al ambarino no le gustaba para nada. Detestaba la multitud y más el estar rodeado de hipócritas.

Gruñó fastidiado, al leer la extensa lista que Rin le mostró, mientras fulminaba a Inuyasha con la mirada, sabía que esa idea era de su hermano, ya que su mujer no conocía a prácticamente nadie de las personas de esa lista.

Su hermano menor, sólo sonrió burlón, diciéndole que tenía que empezar a socializar.

.

.

.

— Deja de fastidiar Inuyasha — Espetó Sesshomaru molesto.

— Feh, no seas amargado, debes proponérselo en el bautizo de Megumi, será la ocasión perfecta o es que ¿Temes que te rechace? — Soltó una risita.

— No seas idiota — Siseó — No quiero que mi compromiso se vuelva un circo.

Inuyasha suspiró fastidiado — Pues a las mujeres les gustan esas cosas cursis.

Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja — ¿Desde cuando tú eres experto en mujeres?

El aludido se crispó — Ja, pues para tu información, llevo más de dos años comprometido con Kagome.

El ambarino mayor ignoró su comentario, saliendo del despacho, y dejando a su hermano menor, soltando maldiciones en su contra.

######

Al consultorio de Ryura, entró una elegante mujer, de cabellos negros, y piel blanca como la porcelana. Sus ojos brillaron con malicia, al contemplar al joven sentado tras el escritorio, quien la recibió con una sonrisa amable.

— Buenas tardes, ¿En que puedo ayudarla? — El joven de cabellos celestes la miró intrigado.

— Buenas tardes — Sonrió — Me puedes ayudar en mucho — Tomó asiento frente a él, y le dedicó una mirada intensa. Ryura enarcó una ceja, en respuesta — Sé de muy buena fuente que estás interesado en Rin Kobayashi.

Él se tensó y apretó la mandíbula — ¿Qué es lo que desea? — Preguntó en tono grave.

— Ayudarte y que tú me ayudes a mí, permíteme explicarte — Cruzó una pierna y apoyó su mentón sobre su palma abierta — Yo estoy interesada en Sesshomaru, tú en Rin, ayúdame a quitarla de en medio, así tú te quedas con ella y yo con él.

Ryura relajó su postura, y sonrió con malicia — Me interesa, dime cuál es tu plan.

#######

— Otro mensaje anónimo — Sesshomaru frunció el ceño. Desde hacía un par de días estaba recibiendo mensajes de un número desconocido, donde le decían que Rin lo engañaba. No era que él desconfiara de su mujer, pero le irritaba no saber quién le quería jugar esa clase de bromas.

Borró el mensaje con desagrado, debía dirigirse a su casa, al día siguiente se celebraría el bautizo de Megumi y él aún debía ir a recoger el anillo para Rin.

Salió con paso elegante de la empresa, ese día planeaba salir a pasear con Megumi y Rin en la tarde.

.

.

.

El sonido del celular de Rin la hizo dar un respingo, estaba en la habitación de Megumi, entretenida jugando con la pequeña, contemplando su risa.

Miró el número en la pantalla y le pareció un poco extraño que Ryura la llamara, sólo lo hacía en algunas ocasiones cuando Megumi tenía una cita próxima o la pequeña enfermaba.

— Hola, dime.

— Rin, necesito verte — La voz de Ryura sonaba entrecortada, daba la impresión de que estaba llorando.

El escucharlo así, hizo que algo en su pecho se removiera incómodo, consideraba al doctor su amigo, y le tenía un gran aprecio.

— Pero ¿Qué te sucede? Me estás asustando.

— No puedo decírtelo por teléfono, es algo muy serio, ¿Podemos vernos en un rato?

Ella lo pensó un momento, aún tenía un par de cosas que organizar, para el día siguiente, pero la voz de Ryura la alarmaba demasiado — De acuerdo, dime dónde.

— En el centro comercial, en media hora.

— Bien, allí nos vemos y por favor cálmate — Pidió con su voz dulce.

— Lo intentaré.

.

.

.

Ryura marcó un número en su celular, y sonrió con malicia, al escuchar la voz de Abi, contestar al otro lado de la línea.

— Todo está listo, la cité en el centro comercial, en media hora, asegurate de que Taisho vaya.

— Por supuesto,ya mismo lo haré, me he dedicado a enviarle los mensajes como acordamos. Conozco a Sesshomaru, es muy celoso y desconfiado y no le perdonará una traición a su mujercita — Soltó una carcajada socarrona.

.

.

— No puedo creer que aún sigas empeñado en esa estupidez — Hiten entró al consultorio de Ryura dando un portazo.

El aludido lo fulminó con la mirada — Deja de meterte en mis asuntos — Siseó.

— No lo haré — Golpeó la mesa con un puño — Eres mi amigo, te conozco desde hace años, sabes que te aprecio, y no puedo permitir que sigas con esa idea descabellada, Rin es una señora — Hizo énfasis en la última palabra — Ella es la pareja de Sesshomaru, y…

— No están casados — Lo interrumpió — Yo la amo, ese hombre no se la merece — Se puso en pie, y enfrentó a su amigo en un duelo de miradas.

Hiten bufó — ¿Qué sabes tú de sus sentimientos?, Sólo te has dejado llevar por las palabras venenosas de esa tal Abi.

— No entiendo por qué lo defiendes tanto — Espetó — Tu amigo soy yo, no él.

— Precisamente por eso — Bajó el tono de su voz, y relajó su semblante — Porque eres mi amigo, no quiero que sufras por un amor imposible.

— Sé que puedo hacer que ella me ame — Esbozó una sonrisa.

Hiten solo negó con la cabeza, y caminó hacia la salida, abrió la puerta y se detuvo sin girarse para mirarlo — Después no digas que no te lo advertí — Cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin darle la oportunidad a su amigo de responder.

######

Rin salió apresurada de la mansión. Le pidió a Kagome que cuidara de Megumi, y que luego le explicaría la razón, realmente tenía prisa, temía que algo malo le pasara a Ryura, la había preocupado de sobremanera el tono tan apagado de su voz.

Llegó al lugar acordado,una cafetería que el joven solía frecuentar, y lo buscó con la mirada, lo divisó casi al instante. El lugar a esas horas no estaba muy concurrido. Llegó hasta él, y su semblante la alarmó, se le notaban los ojos enrojecidos, imaginó que estuvo llorando. Se sentó frente a su amigo, y le dedicó una mirada preocupada — Hola Ryura, dime que te sucede, no te ves nada bien.

Él tomó una gran bocanada de aire — Rin, ya no puedo seguir ocultando lo que siento — Tomó una de las manos femeninas entre las suyas. La joven dio un respingo por la sorpresa. No supo definir porqué, pero la cercanía de Ryura ese día le parecía diferente. Llevó la delicada mano femenina hasta sus labios, y la besó con delicadeza, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en Rin — Estoy profundamente enamorado de ti — Le confesó con voz sedosa, mirándola a los ojos con tal intensidad, que sintió desfallecer.

En respuesta, ella abrió mucho los ojos a causa de la sorpresa. Intentó mover su mano, retirarla del tibio contacto masculino, pero era como si sus músculos se negaran a obedecerle — Yo.. Yo no… — Pudo articular a duras penas, su mente era un lío, y no podía ordenar un pensamiento coherente. Jamás se imaginó que el joven de ojos carmín, sintiera algo así por su persona, Sango tenía razón, ella era demasiado inocente a veces.

Saliendo del shock, intentó retirar la mano, y excusarse con Ryura, debía salir de allí lo antes posible, pero él se adelantó a sus planes, la atrajo hacia sí besándola en los labios. Ella intentó apartarlo, lo empujó con su mano libre, pero él era muy fuerte, y ni siquiera logró moverlo.

Las lágrimas de frustración resbalaron por su rostro, el beso era brusco y demandante, estaba lastimándola.

Entonces sucedió lo que menos esperaba, sintió como Ryura era apartado de ella bruscamente, y estrellado contra el piso.

Levantó la mirada en busca de una explicación y la visión de una cabellera plateada y una fuerte espalda la dejó helada — Se.. Sesshomaru — Susurró. Se levantó de un salto tirando la silla en el proceso y se colocó a su lado.

Él no se giró para mirarla, su atención estaba centrada en el hombre que yacía en el piso.

El Taisho tenía las manos apretadas en puños, la mandíbula tensa, y una mirada cargada del más puro odio, dirigida a Ryura. Por un momento Rin creyó ver un destello rojizo en sus ojos, lo cual solo incrementó su miedo.

El doctor intentó ponerse en pie, acariciándose el mentón, donde había recibido el fuerte golpe, su labio inferior sangraba. Él limpió el hilillo de sangre con su mano y se irguió por completo, listo para presentar pelea, pero no pudo ni reaccionar ante el segundo ataque del ambarino. Esta vez le asestó un golpe en el estómago, haciéndolo doblarse por el dolor. Retrocedió dos pasos, y casi pierde el equilibrio, Sesshomaru lo golpeó por tercera vez, nuevamente en el rostro, haciéndolo caer, por segunda vez, casi dejándolo en la inconsciencia.

Rin profirió un grito de terror — No por favor — Le suplicó al ambarino, sujetándolo por el brazo.

Él se quedó quieto por unos segundos y luego giró la cabeza para mirarla, estaba pálida, y temblaba levemente. Le dedicó una mirada llena de odio y desprecio, que la dejó de piedra. El ambarino se zafó de su agarre de un tirón, haciéndola tambalearse en el proceso.

Entonces la verdad la iluminó como un rayo, él estaba malinterpretando las cosas, creía que Ryura y ella.

Obligó a sus pies a moverse, y darle alcance. Sesshomaru ya caminaba a unos metros de ella — Espera — Gritó, pero él no se detuvo, corrió apresuradamente hasta darle alcance — Déjame explicarte — Pidió agitada — No es lo que estás pensando, vine porque pensé que..

— No me interesa — Cortó con voz glacial. Se apresuró a llegar al estacionamiento, y entró en su auto, dejando a Rin, ahí de pie, llorando a mares.

######

Condujo sin rumbo por un largo rato, hasta que su mente lo llevó al parque, en el que le contó a Rin la verdad sobre su negativa a ser padre.

Era un lugar tranquilo, se sentó en uno de los bancos más apartados. Necesitaba pensar, poner en orden su mente. Tal vez la joven se estaba vengando de él, por lo ocurrido con Abi tiempo atrás.

Su cabeza era un lío, recordó con lujo de detalles cómo había recibido uno de esos tantos mensajes anónimos. Lo leyó sin prestarle mayor atención, aunque este era diferente, le decía la persona con la que supuestamente lo engañaba Rin y el lugar donde se encontraban en ese momento.

La curiosidad lo movió, aunque una parte de él se sentía estúpida, al hacerle caso a una persona que ni siquiera se atrevía a dar la cara.

Para su sorpresa, todo resultó contrario a lo que pensaba, allí estaba ella, siendo besada por el pediatra de su hija — ¿Desde cuando lo engañaba? ¿Desde cuando se reían a sus espaldas? — La ira lo cegó, se acercó a ellos y de un rápido movimiento descargó su rabia contra Ryura.

Cuando Rin le suplicó que dejara de golpear a ese imbécil, sintió náuseas, lo estaba defendiendo, a él, entonces se dio cuenta de que todo era verdad, ella se había enamorado de otro y no tuvo el valor de contárselo. Volvió a pensar en Abi, él tampoco le contó a Rin nada, aunque nunca pensó abandonarla por esa mujer.

La cabeza le dolió horrores y decidió que debía tomar algo, ya no deseaba pensar, sino todo lo contrario.

######

Rin entró a la habitación de Megumi arrastrando los pies, tenía una expresión de tristeza tan notoria, que a Kagome la asustó.

La mayor estaba sentada en la cama, que la morena usaba antes para dormir en la habitación de la pequeña. Megumi dormía plácidamente en su cuna — ¿Qué te sucede? — Preguntó alarmada.

— Sesshomaru, me odia — Miró a su amiga con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y corrió hasta ella, arrojándose a sus brazos.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Inquirió sin comprender.

Inuyasha entró a la estancia, con la confusión pintada en el rostro —¿Qué te pasa chiquilla? — La interrogó. Él estaba en la sala cuando vio pasar a Rin, que ni siquiera reparó en su presencia. Le alarmó su semblante y la llamó, pero al no obtener respuesta, se alarmó más y decidió seguirla.

— No lo sé — Respondió Kagome, por ella — Llegó así, parece un zombi, dice que Sesshomaru la odia.

— Así es — Habló la temblorosa voz de Rin. Se separó de los brazos de Kagome, limpió un poco su rostro, y se dispuso a contarles lo sucedido.

— Maldición — Masculló Inuyasha, una vez que escuchó la historia de su cuñada — Iré a buscarlo.

— ¿Pero a dónde? — Lo cuestionó Kagome.

— Recorreré toda la ciudad, si es necesario, ese idiota es peligroso cuando se enoja.

Salió casi corriendo, y Rin lloró más fuerte al escuchar sus palabras.

#####

Se encontraba en un lugar apartado, en un bar al que nunca había asistido. No recordaba cuantos tragos llevaba ingeridos, pero no eran pocos, el creciente mareo que sentía, era la prueba de ello.

Contempló su vaso unos instantes, antes de acercarlo a sus labios, se detuvo en seco al sentir unos brazos rodeando su cuello.

— No es divertido tomar a solas — La voz femenina acarició su oído derecho. Él no respondió, siguió tomando de su vaso como si nada. La mujer se sentó frente a él, esbozando una sonrisa seductora — ¿Qué te ocurrió para que tengas esa expresión tan amarga? — Preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa.

— Lárgate Abi — Espetó.

La aludida borró su sonrisa de golpe — Pensé que querrías que te alegrara, luego de la traición de tu mujercita — Escupió con acidez. Se levantó dispuesta a marcharse, pero se vio detenida, por la mano del ambarino, cerrándose sobre su brazo como un grillete.

Lo fulminó con la mirada, y se disponía a replicar, pero él se adelantó — Así que fuiste tú — No fue una pregunta.

Ella se soltó de su agarre — Sólo quería que te dieras cuenta de la verdad — Se defendió — Sabes que yo te amo.

— No me interesa — Se levantó, dirigiéndose a la salida.

— Eres un idiota, ya no voy a suplicar más por tu amor, me las vas a pagar. Te lo juro — Gritó como loca, pero él ya se había marchado.

######

El Taisho, entró a su habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible, no deseaba toparse con Rin o no sabría de que sería capaz. Le resultó difícil la tarea, no coordinaba muy bien sus pasos y todo a su alrededor se movía. Se recostó en su cama con pesadez, cerró los ojos y colocó un brazo sobre estos. Pensó en la posibilidad de quedarse a dormir fuera de la mansión, pero al día siguiente era el bautizo de Megumi y debía asistir. Su hija no tenía la culpa de lo que su madre había hecho.

Decidió dejarse llevar por el estado de aturdimiento en el que lo tenía el alcohol, y así lograr dormir en poco tiempo.

.

.

— Rin, despierta — La joven sintió, como era movida suavemente por los hombros, abrió los ojos con dificultad, y reconoció la voz de Kagome llamándola.

La miró aún sin despertar por completo, y la expresión que vio en la cara de su amiga, no le agradó.

Se puso en pie como impulsada por un resorte — ¿Le sucedió algo malo a Sesshomaru? — Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago ante este pensamiento.

La mayor negó con la cabeza — Él está en su habitación. Suikotsu nos dijo que llegó anoche, muy ebrio.

— Es mi culpa, está así por mi culpa — Sus ojos se nublaron, cargados de humedad — Tengo que hablar con él, explicarle lo que sucedió ayer.

— No, es mejor que lo dejes descansar un poco más — Le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— La joven la miró sin comprender — Creí que me habías llamado para que hablara con Sesshomaru.

— No, lo hice porque hoy es la fiesta de Megumi, ¿Lo olvidaste?, aún hay un par de cosas que hacer.

Rin ahogó una expresión de sorpresa — Oh por Dios, tienes razón, ¿Dónde está mi hija? — Se fijó en la cuna, encontrándola vacía.

— Está con Sango en el jardín, date prisa o llegará la hora y aún no estará todo listo.

.

.

Se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, su sien punzaba y su estómago quemaba. Apretó la mandíbula al incorporarse y sentir con mayor intensidad su malestar.

Se despojó de su ropa lentamente, tal vez un baño con agua fría, lo haría despertar del todo. Al quitarse sus pantalones, notó algo en su bolsillo derecho, lo sacó vacilante y contempló una cajita forrada en terciopelo negro, la abrió lentamente, para admirar su contenido, un costoso anillo de diamantes. La cerró con ira y sintió el enorme impulso de lanzarla contra la pared. Se sintió estúpido ante el descubrimiento del engaño de la mujer que amaba, todo el dolor, la rabia, y la decepción sentida horas atrás, golpearon su mente como una marea.

Apretó la cajita, y decidió dejarla sobre una de las mesitas junto a su cama, luego decidiría qué hacer con ella.

######

La hora del evento llegó, ya todos los invitados se encontraban reunidos en el salón aguardando por Megumi y sus padres, en la entrada Kagome e Inuyasha intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

— Será mejor que vayas a buscarlo — Recomendó la joven a su prometido.

— No es necesario que lo haga — El ambarino menor fijó su mirada en las escaleras.

Su hermano venía bajando,con su semblante estoico, cargando a Megumi y a su lado Rin, con una expresión de tristeza que se esforzaba por ocultar.

Antes de bajar, intentó hablar con Sesshomaru, explicarle las cosas, pero él la ignoró por completo, centrándose únicamente en su hija.

La ceremonia transcurrió con total normalidad, visto desde la perspectiva de los presentes, pero los padrinos sabían a la perfección el tenso ambiente que los rodeaba.

Al concluir la ceremonia Sesshomaru salió del salón, Rin vio su oportunidad de hablar con él, pero se vio acorralada entre un par de señoras, que le preguntaban cosas, a las que no le prestaba ni la menor atención.

El ambarino mayor, tenía la intención de encerrarse en su habitación, no estaba de humor para nada. De por sí no le gustaban las fiestas y con lo sucedido menos ánimos tenía, pero al igual que a su mujer, se vio interceptado por una persona, le sorprendió que precisamente Hiten quisiera hablar con él, estuvo tentado a ignorarlo o simplemente decirle que no podía atenderlo en ese momento, pero la urgencia que destilaba su voz, despertó cierto interés en él.

Sesshomaru lo guió hasta su despacho — Señor Taisho, me apena mucho ser yo quién le cuente esto —Se notaba visiblemente incómodo — Sé que fui yo quien les recomendó a Ryura y me arrepiento por ello, la obsesión que ha desarrollado por la señora Rin es alarmante.

El ambarino, frunció el entrecejo, y apretó la mandíbula, al igual que los puños — Son amantes — Escupió con desdén, ya no le importaba que se enteraran de todo.

Hiten abrió los ojos con sorpresa — No, se equivoca, él está buscando conquistarla, pero ella no le corresponde. Se alió con esa señorita Abi, que le metió ideas locas en la cabeza.

Ahora el impresionado fue Sesshomaru — ¿Había escuchado bien? Ese hombre estaba enamorado de Rin, pero ella no le correspondía. ¿Entonces qué significaba el beso que vio — Ayer yo, los vi besarse — Era impropio en él contar sus cosas personales, a decir verdad era impropio en su persona hablar mucho de cualquier tema, pero la duda lo embargaba, al igual que la esperanza, entonces, ¿Eso significaba que Rin, Su Rin, no lo había traicionado?

— Ayer fui a su oficina y lo escuché hablando con Abi. Le aseguro que todo es un mal entendido. Él es mi amigo, y no es una mala persona, estoy seguro que está siendo manipulado por esa mujer.

Sesshomaru se levantó con rapidez, saliendo como un rayo del despacho,subió a su habitación en busca de la cajita. Tenía que disculparse con Rin, y ya sabía cuál era la mejor forma.

La encontró en la mesa asignada para ellos, con la mirada ausente, la tomó por el brazo con delicadeza levantándola en el acto. Ella lo miró sorprendida, iba a agregar algo, pero él la calló, con un suave beso.

La condujo hasta quedar frente a todos en el salón, pidió su atención y cuando todos los miraban curiosos, pronunció las palabras que la joven jamás olvidaría.

— Rin ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

######

Agradecimientos especiales a: Indominus Dea , gcfavela , ookami-ouji , Cleoru Misumi , CharitoLove , Rozeta , floresamaabc , Guest.

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, lamento mucho, mucho la tardanza, pero tengo un buen motivo, he estado enferma, además hace unos días me lastimé una rodilla, y aún no sana. En fin todo un caos, aviso desde ahora que el siguiente capi será el final pensaba alargar más esta historia, pero por motivos de tiempo no va a poder ser, y prefiero terminarla antes de tiempo, que dejarla incompleta, porque me trauman las historias que nunca tienen final.

En este capi, han pasado muchas, muchas cosas, Ryura no resultó ser tan bueno como parecía, Abi volvió al ataque, me preguntaban por Yura, ella no aparecerá más, Hiten fue el héroe del capi, y como ven por fin Sessh y Rin se van a casar. El papá de Rin murió, y ahora ella tiene dinero, por lo menos hizo algo por ella, aunque fue al final.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi.

Deseo que les guste, y pido me dejen sus comentarios.

Una vez más, mil disculpas por la tardanza.

Besitos.


	17. Boda

**Capítulo 17**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Boda**

Sabía que se encontraba en un salón repleto de personas, pero en ese momento su mente parecía concentrada en el hombre que tenía frente a sí.

Su pulso se había acelerado, y el pitido molesto que sonaba en sus oídos, le hacían dudar de la veracidad de las palabras que segundos antes, creyó escuchar.

Sus ojos se ensancharon al máximo, producto de la innegable sorpresa, y su labio inferior tembló. Deseaba preguntarle si era cierta su propuesta, pero por más que se esforzaba, ninguna palabra lograba salir de su boca.

El salón se había quedado en completo silencio, tras las palabras del mayor de los Taisho, y algunos minutos después se mantenía igual, todos aguardaban expectantes a la respuesta de la joven Rin, pero ella parecía en un profundo trance del que no pensaba salir pronto.

Kagome hizo el ademán de acercarse a la pareja, pero Inuyasha la detuvo, posando una mano en su hombro, para luego negar lentamente con la cabeza.

Sesshomaru la contempló impaciente, aunque su semblante impasible no lo demostraba, tal vez ella dudaba, tal vez estaba resentida por lo ocurrido el día anterior, por haber dudado de su amor, por la forma en que la trató.

Estuvo tentado a repetir su propuesta, pero entonces pudo ver en la mirada chocolate de la joven el verdadero motivo de su reacción o mejor dicho la falta de esta.

Simplemente estaba en shock, incrédula de que aquellas palabras hubiesen salido de sus labios, quizás no fue tan buena idea proponérselo de esa forma, luego del reciente malentendido.

Hizo el ademán de acariciarle la mejilla con su mano libre, pero ella se le adelantó, arrojándose a sus brazos, con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Mentiría si no dijera que aquella reacción lo tomó por sorpresa, pero era Rin, la única persona que lograba derribar todas sus defensas.

La mano que aún se mantenía en el aire sujetando la cajita negra, bajó hasta pegarse a su cuerpo, esbozó una minúscula sonrisa, cuando la escuchó sollozar cerca de su cuello, sabía que esa reacción era de la más pura y auténtica felicidad.

Pura, así como ella. Se maldijo internamente una vez más, por haber dudado de la mujer más inocente que conocía.

Ella se alejó un poco de él, lo suficiente para que sus ojos se encontraran, y pudiese apreciar en su totalidad, la hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios sonrosados.

— Acepto — Pronunció con un timbre de voz tan bajo, que apenas él lo pudo escuchar.

El ambarino abrió la cajita y dejó a la vista de todos el pequeño y reluciente anillo de oro blanco, con un enorme (Según Rin) diamante incrustado.

Sus manos temblaron levemente, y las lágrimas no tardaron en mojar sus mejillas, cuando el anillo adornó su dedo anular. El salón antes sumido en un extremo mutismo, ahora estalló en aplausos.

El ambarino se inclinó para sellar su compromiso con un beso, cálido y suave.

Rin enrojeció a niveles insospechados, al saberse el centro de las miradas de más de cien personas. Sonrió algo nerviosa, pero el fuerte brazo que rodeó su cintura la hizo tranquilizarse, casi enseguida.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, Kagome, Inuyasha, Hiten, fueron algunos de los que encabezaron la lista, al igual que Sango, Miroku, Kanna, Bankotsu, Kaede y hasta Suikotsu, él que al principio se había negado a asistir, argumentado que se sentiría fuera de lugar, pero fue "convencido" por una sola mirada de advertencia que le dirigió Sesshomaru.

Rin le había pedido al ambarino, que permitiera a sus empleados participar del festejo, y él se lo concedió sin ninguna réplica.

.

Lo que para la joven había comenzado como un horrible día, se convirtió en un hermoso sueño, aún no se lo podía creer. En una ocasión cuando estaban en la mesa, Sesshomaru la vio pellizcándose disimuladamente un brazo, era obvio que aún le impresionaba el hecho de ser su prometida.

Tuvo el fuerte impulso de soltar una carcajada y de negar con la cabeza, ante la infantil ocurrencia de Rin, pero se limitó a enarcar una ceja y dedicarle una mirada interrogante, que la hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas.

######

— No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido, te dejaste golpear como si no pudieras defenderte — Espetó una furiosa Abi, mientras golpeaba la mesa ubicada en la sala de la mansión de Ryura.

El joven médico le dedicó un gruñido, antes de responderle — No fue mi culpa, me tomó por sorpresa, estaba muy concentrado en los labios de Rin —Sonrió con malicia, y se arrepintió en el acto, ese sutil movimiento lo hizo sisear de dolor.

Abi hizo una mueca de desdén hacia su persona — No me apetece saber los detalles de tus pésimos gustos.

El aludido la miró con cansancio, mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón — No entiendo porqué estás tan enojada, todo salió como deseábamos, ahora Sesshomaru debe estar odiando a Rin.

Abi relajó su semblante, sabía que Ryura tenía razón, pero por algún motivo, su retorcido corazón deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, que la paliza la hubiese recibido el ambarino y no al revés.

Estaba consciente que desde hacía bastante tiempo no sentía amor por el mayor de los Taisho, sino una enfermiza obsesión por poseer su cariño y doblegarlo a su voluntad. Lo amó, sí y mucho, pero eso fue hace años en su adolescencia, cuando le entregó a Sesshomaru no sólo su corazón, sino también la pureza de su cuerpo y él se entregó de igual forma, pero por un efímero instante, luego todo se destruyó cuando le negó la posibilidad de ser madre. Se masajeó la sien, ya estaba volviendo la maldita jaqueca, que le producía el recordar el tortuoso pasado, las lágrimas derramadas por él, y el intenso dolor que su ausencia le dejó.

— Sí, tienes razón — Concedió — Ahora debes hablar con esa estúpida y convencerla de tu amor por ella, de que eres el apoyo que necesita, así eso signifique dejarla llorar su rechazo en tu hombro — Hizo una mueca de tristeza fingida, que a su acompañante le causó gracia.

— Eres terrible — Le dijo en tono burlón — Pero tienes toda la razón, la llamaré mañana mismo.

— ¿Mañana? — Enarco una ceja — Debes hacerlo hoy mismo — Exigió.

Ryura bufó — No creo que hoy tenga mucho tiempo para mí — Pronunció con fastidio en su voz — Hoy es el bautizo de su hija, ¿Lo olvidaste?

Abi frunció el ceño — Lo había olvidado — Aceptó, destilando ira. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero el hecho de que el ambarino tuviese una hija con Rin, la carcomía por dentro.

######

— No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido, te dejaste golpear como si no pudieras defenderte. Espetó una furiosa Abi, mientras golpeaba la mesa ubicada en la sala de la mansión de Ryura.

El joven médico le dedicó un gruñido, antes de responderle. — No fue mi culpa, me tomó por

Rin sonreía embobada, contemplando el hermoso anillo. Se encontraba sentada en su cama, Sesshomaru salió del baño y ella clavó los ojos en su alta figura. Lo observaba en silencio, con el rojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo, mientras secaba su cabello — ¿Qué sucede? — La cuestionó, sin apartar la atención de su labor.

La morena lo contempló un momento más en silencio — Es que…bueno yo… pensé que estabas enojado conmigo..por lo.. —Cortó sus palabras al ver las facciones endurecidas y el ceño fruncido del ambarino.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ese hombre está interesado en ti?

La joven sintió su cuerpo temblar, ante la intensa mirada que él le dedicó. Era una mezcla de ira, reproche, y algo más que no supo definir, pero que la hizo encogerse en su sitio — No lo sabía — Contestó en casi un susurro, pero sin vacilar — Ayer me enteré, cuando me.. Bueno ya lo sabes — Apartó la mirada.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella con pasos lentos, la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos — ¿Qué sientes por él? — Se sentía enojado, hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantener su semblante estoico, pero la presión con la que apretaba la mandíbula lo delataba.

Rin abrió los ojos asombrada, no era común en el joven hablar tanto y menos preguntar ese tipo de cosas. La idea la hizo dudar de que en verdad se encontraba en un sueño, y que cuando despertara todo iba a ser tan horrible como el día anterior. Sintió un nudo alojarse en su garganta y un escalofrío desagradable recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, en un intento por calmar su ansiedad — Desde que lo conocí me pareció una buena persona, llegué a apreciarlo mucho, sinceramente lo consideraba mi amigo — Sintió tristeza, cada palabra era cierta, y hasta ese momento no se había detenido a pensar en ello, se concentró en pedirle al joven frente a ella, que la escuchara, que le permitiera explicarle, que no reparó un momento en la magnitud, de las palabras dichas por Ryura — Por favor no pienses que te he engañado o que tengo otra clase de sentimientos por él — Sus ojos se tornaron tristes, y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir.

Con una delicadeza muy impropia en él, limpió la humedad de su rostro y relajó su semblante. Depositó un suave beso en sus labios — Te creo — Fue toda su seca respuesta, pero para ella fue más que suficiente, la hizo sonreír al instante.

— Gracias — Susurró aún contra sus labios — ¿Entonces lo de la boda es cierto? — Le preguntó con cierto temor en su voz.

— Yo no juego Rin.

Y esa simples palabras, le sirvieron para disipar sus miedos. Rodeó su cuello, con sus delicados brazos y lo atrajo hacía sí, para besarlo con deseo, él correspondió al instante, había extrañado su cercanía, la noche anterior anhelaba el cuerpo tibio de la joven, descansando junto al suyo.

La recostó con suavidad en el colchón y comenzó a repartir besos por todo su cuello, sus manos se movían diestras para despojarla de su ropa, pero en un movimiento vacilante, Rin lo empujó un poco, para que se separara de su cuerpo.

Él le dedicó una mirada nada amistosa, intentaba ocultar su molestia, pero no lo conseguía del todo. La joven se mordió el labio inferior, también deseaba entregarse a Sesshomaru, pero antes debía aclarar una duda, que le daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza.

— Sesshomaru — Su respiración sonaba agitada, el pecho le subía y bajaba rápidamente debido a la acalorada situación, en la que se encontraba segundos antes. El ambarino la miró aún molesto, pero dispuesto a escuchar lo que sea que tenía que decirle — ¿Cómo te enteraste que estaba en ese lugar con Ryura?

El rostro masculino se ensombreció ante la pregunta. Se separó del cuerpo de la joven y se sentó a su lado. Miró a un punto incierto en la pared y contestó con el tono más indiferente de su repertorio — Fue Abi.

Rin abrió los ojos como platos, sintió un escalofrío desagradable recorrer su espalda, el corazón le galopaba sin control, y no se dio cuenta cuando empezó a apretar con fuerza, las sábanas. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, que a ella le parecieron eternos. Esperaba que agregara algo más, que le explicara cómo era que esa mujer le había dicho aquello, pero su silencio dolía, y le hacía pensar en que ellos, aún mantenían una relación.

Contuvo las lágrimas, apretando con fuerza sus ojos, hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero una mano grande se cerró sobre su muñeca.

— Deja de pensar tonterías — Ordenó con voz dura, adivinando el hilo de sus pensamientos — Me envió varios mensajes anónimos, no supe que era ella, hasta anoche que me siguió al bar en el que estaba, y me lo confesó.

La joven se sintió agradecida por la explicación, pero la furia invadió su ser. Esa maldita mujer seguía tras Sesshomaru, cómo la detestaba — ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? — Preguntó sin disimular su enojo.

— No — Parecía ofendido ante la sola mención de esa idea. Frunció el ceño y apretó un poco el agarre en la extremidad femenina, tirando de ella, para que la joven cayera a la cama.

Ella dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, por la inesperada caída — Que poco delicado eres — Fingió molestia, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Él ignoró su fingido enojo y retomó los besos, que se habían sido interrumpidos minutos atrás. Ella no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita, se sentía feliz, inmensamente feliz de estar entre los brazos del hombre que amaba y que pronto se convertiría en su esposo.

#######

— MALDITA SEA — Vociferó Ryura, mientras arrancaba una hoja del periódico y la lanzaba contra la pared. Su cuerpo temblaba debido a la ira, apretaba tanto sus manos, que los nudillos ya se habían tornado blancos — No puedes hacer eso Rin, no te puedes casar con ese desgraciado, no lo permitiré.

En la página arrugada en el piso, se podía apreciar la foto de Rin y Sesshomaru, el día del bautizo de Megumi, en el momento en el que le pidió matrimonio.

Su celular suena, y mira en la pantalla el número de Abi.

— ¿Te enteraste? — Pregunta ella del otro lado de la línea, a penas él abre la llamada.

— Acabo de verlo — Espetó — No sé como puedes sonar tan tranquila — Agregó con desagrado.

Abi rió socarrona — Eso es porque tengo un plan, mi querido Ryura.

— ¿De que se trata? — Preguntó interesado, casi desapareciendo la ira en su voz.

Dudó un momento, en si contestar o no — No sé si te interese — Soltó al fin.

— Dime de qué se trata — Exigió.

— De acuerdo — Concedió algo insegura — Voy a quitarles lo que más aman.

######

— Estoy feliz por ti Rin — Kagome se encontraba en la habitación de la menor, jugando con Megumi, y esbozando una sonrisa radiante.

— Yo también — Respondió ruborizándose.

La azabache soltó una risita — Hay tantas cosas por hacer, el vestido, el banquete, las flores — Sonreía soñadora, mientras enumeraba los preparativos. Detuvo su monólogo, al percatarse de que Rin, no le prestaba ni el mínimo de atención, desde hacía varios minutos — ¿Sucede algo? — Cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Eh? Bueno es que… — Suspiró con pesadez — Anoche Sesshomaru me contó que.. Abi fue la que le dijo que Ryura y yo estábamos en el centro comercial.

La mayor ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa — ¿Sesshomaru y esa mujerzuela se siguen viendo?

La menor negó con la cabeza — Él me aseguró que ella le enviaba mensajes anónimos, y que la noche en que se emborrachó, se lo confesó en el bar en el que estaba y yo le creo — Agregó al ver que su acompañante se disponía a replicar. Kagome enarco una ceja en respuesta — Sé que me ama y esta vez no pienso caer en las provocaciones de Abi — Aseguró.

La mayor tomó una gran bocanada de aire, para luego esbozar una sonrisa — Tienes razón, todos estos meses te ha demostrado que tú y Megumi, son lo más importante para él, pero esa mujer me pone nerviosa.

— No le tengo miedo — Espetó, levantándose de un salto de la cama.

— No digo que lo tengas — Colocó sus manos, sobre los hombros de la joven, en un intento de calmar su reciente ataque de ira — Sólo que estés muy alerta, esa mujer es peligrosa, y estoy segura que no la pondrá nada feliz, el que te vayas a casar con Sesshomaru.

Rin asintió más calmada — Lo sé, y te prometo estar alerta — Estrechó a su amiga, en un fuerte abrazo.

#######

La boda se realizaría dentro de tres meses, Sango, Kagome y Kanna le ayudaban a Rin a preparar todo, la joven no quería que fuese un gran evento, como el bautizo de su hija, pero sus deseos fueron opacados por los de Kagome, quién le dijo que de ninguna manera, podría ser una reunión cualquiera.

Ella solo suspiró con pesadez, no le quedaba de otra, Kagome podía ser muy persistente cuando se lo proponía.

.

Ya casi todo estaba listo, el día siguiente se celebraría la unión.

Los nervios de la novia eran palpables, Kagome sólo sonreía al verla, bueno cuando no estaba encerrada en el baño, devolviendo el contenido de su estómago y es que sí, la prometida del menor de los Taisho estaba embarazada, tenía dos meses de gestación, para ser precisos.

Cuando Inuyasha se enteró, casi se desmaya de la impresión. Luego de reponerse del shock, recibió las felicitaciones de todos y la mirada burlona de su hermano. Él solo gruñó en respuesta.

.

Inuyasha decidió pedirle a Kagome que se casaran el mismo día que su hermano mayor, claro antes lo consultó con Rin, la cual estuvo más que feliz ante la idea, ignorando olímpicamente lo que su hermano mayor dijera, no es que se hubiese opuesto, pero con la aprobación de Rin le parecía más que suficiente, sabía que Sesshomaru no se negaría.

#####

A pocas horas del evento, Rin se encontraba en su habitación, cepillando su largo y hermoso cabello. Cuando sonó su celular, lo tomó y contempló la pantalla, era un número desconocido, estuvo indecisa por unos segundos en si contestar o no, pero al final la curiosidad pudo más.

— Sí diga.

— Rin — La voz grave del otro lado de la línea, la hizo dar un respingo.

— Ry.. Ryura — Exclamó sorprendida. Hacía casi tres meses que no sabía nada de él.

— No te cases, por favor, escapate conmigo, yo te amo — Pidió en tono suplicante.

— ¿Qué te sucede? Tu voz suena extraña, ¿Estás ebrio?

— Eso no importa, mis sentimientos por ti son sinceros, marchemonos, llevaremos a Megumi, nos iremos a vivir fuera del país, el dinero no será problema, poseo una gran fortuna, y..

— El dinero no es lo que importa Ryura, yo amo a Sesshomaru, y no pienso dejarlo jamás, en verdad lo lamento si te he hecho daño, si confundiste el aprecio que te tenía, siempre te vi sólo como un amigo.

—Después no digas que no te lo advertí, te di la oportunidad de ser feliz y la desperdiciaste — Siseo Y luego cerró la llamada.

La morena colocó una mano sobre su pecho y aspiró hondo. En el fondo le dolía que Ryura sufriera por su culpa, pero no podía hacer nada para corresponderle, su corazón siempre le pertenecería a Sesshomaru.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no notó la alta figura, que se erguía tras ella, hasta que reparó en el reflejo que daba el espejo.

— Sesshomaru — Exclamó. Se giró para mirarlo a la cara, y palideció al ver la expresión indescifrable que poseía. Imaginó que se había molestado, al escucharla hablar con Ryura — Yo bueno..

— ¿Te ha seguido molestando? — Preguntó con tono frío, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella negó con la cabeza — Es la primera vez, desde aquella ocasión.

Él no dijo nada más, sólo la estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos, y depositó un suave beso en su cabeza.

#####

— No puedo creer que una novia tarde tanto en arreglarse — Murmuró Rin, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de su habitación y contemplaba a Sango y Kanna ayudando a Kagome a terminar de colocarse el vestido.

— No es mi culpa — Se excusó la aludida, componiendo una mueca de inocencia — Es el bebé, que hoy ha estado más inquieto que nunca, y casi no me permite salir del baño. Ya por suerte falta poco paracunplir los tres meses, y que se terminen las malditas nauseas y el vómito — Hizo un gesto de asco.

Rin suspiró con cansancio — Sí, los primeros meses del embarazo son una maravilla — Dijo sarcástica, a lo cual las otra tres rieron.

.

.

.

— Feh, no entiendo porqué las mujeres, siempre tardan tanto arreglándose — Masculló Inuyasha — Estoy cansado de esperar, llevamos aquí como tres horas.

— Dos — Corrigió Miroku, quien se encontraba sentado frente a él, en la sala de la mansión.

— Como sea, el caso es que se tardan demasiado.

— Si no lo hicieran no serían mujeres — Añadió Bankotsu, mientras se encogía de hombros, a lo cual el ambarino menor solo gruñó, como respuesta.

— No sé cómo tú puedes estar tan tranquilo — Inuyasha miró por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano, que se encontraba sentado un par de sillones después de él y descansaba la barbilla sobre la palma de la mano, mientras miraba con indiferencia a un punto incierto en la pared de enfrente.

— Eso es porque no soy un inmaduro como tú — Contestó con tranquilidad.

Bankotsu y Miroku intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, ya sabían lo que sucedería a continuación.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — El menor se levantó de su sillón como impulsado por un resorte, y con la clara intención de comenzar una pelea con su hermano, peleas muy frecuentes, en las cuales Sesshomaru siempre resultaba vencedor.

El aludido no se inmutó en contestar, y eso sólo aumentó la ira del más joven. Caminó hacia su hermano con el ceño fruncido, pero la oportuna aparición de Kaede, detuvo la disputa. Bankotsu y Miroku, suspiraron aliviados, no sería nada agradable para Kagome, encontrar a su futuro esposo con un ojo morado.

— Ya las novias están listas, ustedes deben pasar al salón.

Inuyasha detuvo todos sus movimientos, y perdió el hilo de la cantidad de insultos que le diría a Sesshomaru, mientras este se puso de pie, y comenzó a avanzar tras Kaede, con su acostumbrado porte elegante.

Su hermano lo siguió de cerca, en compañía de Bankotsu y Miroku, que serían los padrinos.

#####

Decir que las novias se veían hermosas era un detalle. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha quedaron con la boca abierta. Bueno en Inuyasha si fue literalmente, Sesshomaru sólo se notaba un poco impresionado, al menos Rin sí lo noto, cosa que le hizo sonreír.

El abuelo de Kagome la entregó en el altar y Suikotsu a Rin.

La joven apretaba contra su pecho, el collar que le regaló su madre, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ella pudiese estar allí ese día, compartiendo su felicidad.

La ceremonia transcurrió deprisa o al menos así le pareció a ella y al momento del beso, todo el salón fue invadido por el sonido de los aplausos.

Sesshomaru y Rin, comenzaron a caminar hacia la mesa en la que se encontraban la mamá, el abuelo y el hermano de Kagome, allí también debía encontrarse Kaoru, la nana de Megumi, pero antes de llegar a dicho lugar, se toparon con la visión más aterradora.

Megumi era sostenida en brazos por Ryura, quien le apuntaba con un arma a su cuerpecito dormido. A su lado se encontraba Abi, con una sonrisa macabra adornando su rostro, y apuntándole a la pareja.

Sesshomaru se colocó frente a Rin y esto sólo hizo que la sonrisa de Abi se ensanchara — Eres tan patético — Se mofó — Hubiésemos sido tan felices juntos, pero tú escogiste a esa muerta de hambre — Escupió sus palabras con desprecio.

— Dame a mi hija — Intentó sonar tranquilo — Me quieres a mí, me iré contigo si así lo deseas, pero no metas a Rin y a Megumi en esto.

Abi negó con la cabeza — Te equivocas querido, ya tú no me interesas, descubrí cuál es la mejor forma de hacerte sufrir — Miró a Megumi por el rabillo del ojo — Ahora sé que con esto nunca me olvidarás.

— Por favor — Suplicó Rin, con las lágrimas humedeciendo su rostro — Ella no te ha hecho nada, es sólo una bebé, has conmigo lo que desees, pero deja ir a Megumi.

Abi hizo una mueca de desprecio — Ustedes son tan predecibles, no me hagan repertirme, ninguno de los dos me sirve para nada, sólo estoy aquí para que vean morir a su hija.

—Nooo — Rin emitió un grito desgarrador, mientras Sesshomaru la sostenía por los brazos para que no se desplomara — Ryura te lo suplico, dame a mi hija.

El joven tensó la mandíbula — Te lo advertí Rin, te di la oportunidad de que te fueras conmigo y me rechazaste, ahora atente a las consecuencias.

Ella negó con la cabeza — Tú no eres una mala persona, conoces a Megumi desde hace meses, ella te tiene mucho cariño, y sé que tú le correspondes. No lo hagas por mí, sino por ella.

Ryura dudó por un instante y Abi lo notó, frunció el ceño y se dirigió a él — No te dejes convencer por sus palabras dulces, ahora te lo dice porque la vida de su hija está en tus manos, pero recuerda cuantas veces te humilló con su desprecio.

El aludido apretó los dientes, al tiempo que presionaba más la pistola sobre la cabeza de la bebé.

— Rin tiene razón — La voz de Hiten se alzó sobre los murmullos. Con paso lento se acercó hacia su amigo, hasta quedar frente a él — Tú no eres así, no eres un asesino, no escuches a esta mujer, ella te ha metido en la cabeza ideas erróneas. Recuerda por qué decidiste ser pediatra, tu amas a los niños. No puedo creer que hoy consivas la idea de matar a uno.

Las palabras de Hiten, calaron muy hondo en la mente y el corazón de Ryura. Con manos temblorosas apartó el arma de Megumi y movió poco a poco los brazos, para entregársela a su amigo, pero el sonido de un disparo rompió el momento.

Rin miró horrorizada como Abi le había disparado a Ryura en un costado y ahora él sangraba empapando en cuestión de segundos la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta.

Hiten tomó a Megumi entre sus brazos antes de que su amigo se desplomara y la aplastara en el proceso, dándosela a Rin, quien no paraba de besarla y de llorar. Sesshomaru por su parte aprovechó el momento de distracción de Abi, para lanzarse sobre ella y así intentar arrebatarle el arma, un segundo disparo se escuchó, todos miraron la escena aterrados, al ver el cuerpo inerte de Abi deslizarse hacia el piso, con una herida en su pecho.

— Sesshomaru — Rin llegó a su lado para cerciorarse de que él se encontraba bien. El ambarino sólo asintió, adivinando la pregunta muda. Ella suspiró aliviada.

Hiten se agachó frente a Abi para tomarle el pulso, mientras que llamaban a una ambulancia para que se llevara a un inconsciente Ryura — Está muerta — Dijo con tono frío.

Rin suspiró aliviada, no era que se alegraba de la muerte de nadie, pero por fin veía finalizada esa pesadilla.

.

— ¿Dónde está Kaoru? — Preguntó un poco más calmada, cuando Hiten había revisado a Megumi, y confirmado las sospechas de Sesshomaru, a la niña le habían suministrado un tipo de sedante, para que así no hiciera ruido, delatando su presencia.

— Una ambulancia la lleva rumbo al hospital, tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza — Contestó Miroku.

— Esa mujer era una loca — Espetó Sango — Meterse con una bebé indefensa.

Las palabras de la joven tuvieron un asentimiento general.

#####

— Kagome casi me rompes la mano — Se quejaba Inuyasha, mientras se observaba la mano vendada, y es que su esposa había dado a luz, hacía dos días y ahora se encontraba descansando plácidamente, en su habitación de la mansión Taisho.

La joven roló los ojos — No seas tan exagerado, además el dolor que tu sentiste fue mínimo, comparado con el mío — Desvío el rostro molesta.

— No le hagas caso — Intervino Rin — Ya sabes como es Inuyasha — Hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

— Feh, ¿Pero de parte de quién estás mocosa?

— De ambos — Contestó con simpleza, provocando una carcajada en los presentes.

.

.

Se encontraban todos los habitantes de la mansión conociendo a la nueva integrante de la familia, Ayame Taisho, una preciosa bebé de cabellos plateados y ojos chocolates, que yacía dormida en el regazo de su orgullosa madre.

Rin estaba de pie junto a Sesshomaru, quien sostenía a Megumi, que estaba muy concentrada comiéndose una barra de chocolates y balbuceándole a su progenitor cosas que no se lograban entender. Él la contemplaba en silencio y asentía de vez en cuando. La escena era tan tierna como graciosa.

Rin los veía con una sonrisa en el rostro, para luego pasear la mirada por toda la habitación y así contemplar a su familia, sí, porqué a todos los consideraba como tal. Sango, Miroku, Kanna, Bankotsu, Kaede y Suikotsu, todos formaban parte importante de su vida, ella que siempre añoró estar rodeada de personas que la amaran, ahora veía cumplido su sueño.

Detuvo su vista sobre Kagome e Inuyasha, cuanto quería a ese par, gracias a ellos, a su noble corazón, había llegado a trabajar a esa casa y así poder conocer al amor de su vida, al padre de su hija.

Les debía tanto a ellos, que jamás podría pagárselos.

Ahora podía decir que era inmensamente feliz, aunque en el fondo de su corazón existía un vacío ocasionado por la ausencia de sus padres, en especial por la de su querida madre.

Sonrió con nostálgia al evocar su recuerdo. Ahora era todo lo que Izayoi soñó, una mujer educada, con una hermosa familia, y lo mejor de todo feliz. El camino no había sido fácil, pero si tuviese que volver a repetir cada cosa para lograr estar allí, al lado de sus seres queridos lo haría, sin dudarlo.

Sesshomaru le rodeó la cintura y ella descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro, esbozando una sonrisa. Esta vez de felicidad, sí, todo había valido la pena.

.

.

.

.

FIN

#######

Agradecimientos especiales a: Cleoru Misumi , ookami-ouji , draki k7 , floresamaabc , gcfavela , Serenity usagi .

Yapi: Gracias por el dato, en verdad desconocía la religión que ellos practican, pero deseo aclararte, tú misma lo mencionaste esto es fanfiction, la historia está en un universo alterno, no es el anime/manga creado por Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo tomo prestado los personajes para crear mis historias, al igual que lo hacen muchos autores, incluso he leído fics, donde sólo utilizan el nombre y las características físicas del personaje, porque le cambian hasta su personalidad. Yo he tratado de respetar eso, en la medida de lo posible.

El porqué decidí que se realizaran bautizos y bodas al tipo católico, pues bien creo que aunque vivas en Japón, Vietnam, China, y un sinnúmero de países donde se profesa una misma religión en casi toda la población, hay sus excepciones, en TODOS los países del mundo existen distintas religiones, incluso en el medio oriente, donde asesinan a la gente por esta razón.

Espero haber aclarado el porqué de mi decisión y muchas gracias por comentar.

######

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, por aquí vuelvo con el final de esta historia, les confieso que tengo sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estoy feliz, pues logré finalizar el fic más largo que he escrito hasta el momento, y por otro me siento nostálgica, lo voy a extrañar. Snif, snif.

No sé qué más decir, que gracias, mil mil miiil gracias, por todos estos meses de apoyo.

Gracias a los que agregaron Los Cambios Inesperados a sus alertas y favoritos, gracias a todos los que la han leído y continúan haciéndolo, pero en especial a las hermosas personas, que han tomado un poco de su valioso tiempo para comentar.

Sin ustedes esta historia no hubiese sido posible.

Gracias por sus buenos deseos, ya mi rodilla está mejor weee..

Espero que nos leamos pronto en otro fic, ya estoy escribiendo un par de historias, que tenía pensadas, y la conti de Estudiando tu cuerpo, que no, no la he olvidado.

Nuevamente GRACIAS, hasta pronto, y como siempre deseo les guste este capi, y que me lo hagan saber a través de sus comentarios.

Besitos.


End file.
